


Last of the Wind Spinners

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: CW:Dead Body, CW:Some Physical Violence, Dungeon Crawling, Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Found Family, Grief/Mourning, Lots of cute flashbacks, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mystery, Repressed Memories, Spinnetossa Origin Story, Wife Love, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 54,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: Spinnerella was never tied to a kingdom, yet she was considered an elemental princess, why was that? What happened to her people? How did she end up with Netossa? When Frosta asks one question too many, Spinny begins to wonder for herself.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been bouncing around in my head about Spinny and what her past COULD be. This isn't so much my personal headcannon as it is my "here's what I'd do if Noelle came to me and told me to write a pitch for an SPOP special about Spinnerella and Netossa's past".

It was another perfect morning, there was a chill in the air, the forest was quiet. Spinnerella leaned back on the porch swing and breathed in the fresh air. She had woken up a little early this morning and decided to enjoy a cup of tea before getting started on breakfast. 

Her silence was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, their house guest stepped out to join her. Spinnerella grinned warmly.

"Good morning Frosta, did you sleep alright?"

The young princess rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, the bed was super comfy." She was dressed in light blue pajama pants and a thick sweater. She sat next to Spinny. "I never thought about how noisy the castle is in the Kingdom of Snows. I would always be hearing somebody mumbling through the walls, or stuff thumping around, but out here it really is secluded."

"Oh yeah, Netty and I really missed it. Helps you slow down, doesn't it." She gazed out into the woods, their house was nestled in front of a slow downward slope that overlooked a river. Frosta leaned back on the swing to enjoy the view. "Yeah, it's soothing."

Spinny took a sip of her tea. "This was a good idea?"

Frosta rubbed the back of her neck, smirking. "Y-Yeah, thanks for inviting me over."

"Anytime, Princess Frosta." Spinny said gently. This was their first time alone together, Netossa was out on a weekend trip with Catra. Those two became shockingly close when things had cooled down, much to Adora and Spinny's surprise.

Ever since the takedown of Horde Prime, the princesses were all in their own little tangles. Each kingdom suffered greatly for generations thanks to Hordak, borders were cut or expanded, historical sites were destroyed, and countless lives would be forever changed. Frosta had suffered in her own way, her parents had been killed in a raid on one of their far borders, thus thrusting the young girl into her new role earlier than anticipated (and right before her kingdom was due to host the Princess Prom). 

When Prime had made his full invasion, Spinnerella and Netossa found themselves in the awkward position of being left with Frosta to guard the camp while the others performed missions. The three had taken an unexpected liking to each other, particularly through their shared love of games. 

When the war ended, Frosta had gone from Alliance member to full Princess once again, and this time with an entirely wounded kingdom and a council of highly strung adults. Many times she would write to the other princesses for advice as well as negotiations for resources, be they through trade or shared. With Spinnerella and Netossa, however, she would seek them out for reasons a little different.

What started out as a simple invitation for a game night ended in a bi-weekly get-together. Frosta was competitive enough for the two of them, and would get just as heated as Netossa when the competition grew intense enough. Whenever Frosta needed someone to confide in, she would seek them both out, but particularly Spinnerella, especially when the subject was on the less comfortable topics.

This morning, Spinny could tell the girl wanted to ask something. Frosta was fiddling with her hands in that familiar manner, conjuring up a small thin fragment of ice to rub between her fingers. If she fiddled with it long enough the fragment would grow until it was an ice ball. Spinny took another sip of her tea and hoped to break the silence.

"So," she said casually, "everything going alright in Snow?"

Frosta flicked the ice away. "I've... been missing my mom."

Spinnerella nodded, raising her free arm. Frosta slid closer and leaned against Spinny, her arm now draped over the younger girl's shoulders. "I met them a few times," she said in a gentle voice. "Not too many, they were always very..." Spinny paused to find the right words. "They were very specific people, but that helped them keep their kingdom safe when the Horde first invaded." She gave Frosta a gentle squeeze. "It's okay to miss her, you know."

Frosta nodded, her hands neatly tucked in her lap. "But why haven't I...?" She shook her head. "I haven't cried for them yet, like, a really real cry." 

Spinnerella blinked, that was something she didn't expect to hear. She thought back to when the news broke of Queen Angella's sacrifice, she thought back to how panicked all of Brightmoon felt, of Glimmer's weeping from her room. When news broke out of the Snow Queen and King passing, Frosta was kept under lock and key for months, had the child been given room to grieve in that time?

"It was a shock to all of us when it happened," said Spinny. She bit her lip, worried about the implications of her words. "Sometimes when it happens, you don't expect it, and it takes a while for it to sink in. You experience holidays, birthdays, events, and they're not here to share it with you. Maybe you'll have that cry during then." She mentally kicked herself, what was she saying? "B-But the important thing is that you let it happen naturally. Okay? It's not bad to not cry right away, understand?"

Frosta sat in silence for a moment, her posture stiff. Spinnerella kicked herself again mentally.

_What was that? Why did you mention that stuff? You're probably gonna make her feel guilty, good going, Spinny._

Finally, Frosta broke the silence as Spinnerella tilted her mug back to finish off her tea. 

"Did you cry when your mom died?"

Spinnerella caught herself, swallowing the tea and pausing. She looked out to the river before answering. "No, I don't think I did." She mumbled.

Frosta jumped, worried that she had spoken out of line. "I-I'm sorry, did I dig into something bad?"

"What? No, no no no!" Spinny shook her head, forcing an awkward laugh. "It's just, well, I don't have many memories of my mother." She pulled her arm free and rested it on her own lap. "The memories I have are pretty vague, and I was REALLY young when we got separated."

"Really?" Asked Frosta. "How little were you?"

Spinny tapped the mug with a finger. "Well... I wanna say four? Maybe five? That was also when I met Netossa for the first time."

"What?" Frosta hopped to her feet. "How did that happen?"

Spinny shrugged, grinning. "I followed some birds into the tree in her back yard." Her delivery sounded so genuine Frosta's face fell from excitement to concern. 

"… Excuse me?"

"No really," said Spinny, a smirk on her face. "I remember following a flock of birds, I got tired, I rested in a tree and she was there on the ground. We were both little things, her parents..." She giggled at the memory. "Oh were they dumbfounded."

Frosta planted her hands on her hips. "No way is this true." She said flatly.

Spinny raised an eyebrow. "Well, I know where we can prove it."

"Really."

"Yes, really, at the Brightmoon archives. Netty's parents had to report to Queen Angella that some random kid was running around on their roof."

Frosta tapped a foot, but crossed her arms and grinned. "Blueberry pancakes first?"

"Sounds like a fair trade." Spinny held up a fist that Frosta happily bumped. "And be sure to ask Netossa for the story, she loves telling it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netossa has a run in the back yard before breakfast and makes an interesting discovery.

"Mom, there's a little girl sleeping in our tree."

Katchja didn't take her eyes off of the skillet as she delicately began to ease her spatula under the cooking eggs. She always took pride in her cooking, particularly her rice omelettes. "Wow, really?" She asked in a voice that sounded more invested than her body language gave off. "Why don't you ask her to join us for breakfast?"

Netossa crossed her arms. "Really, mom! She's on one of the higher branches!"

"Sure she is, hun." Catchya said, trying to hold back a laugh. "Why don't you ask your GG to help you save her?"

Netossa huffed and exited the kitchen. She didn't call for her other Guardian, they always started work first thing in the morning and didn't like being disturbed until breakfast was on the plates. Instead she headed back out into the back yard. Her GG took pride in how reinforced it was, they boasted that it could keep any land beast out, and any crafty child in. She headed back to the tree where she saw the strange girl, sure enough, she was right where Netossa left her. The girl looked to be around her age, with light purple hair and a pink leotard, a shimmery semi-transparent dress fell over her tiny frame. She was laying stomach down on one of the higher branches in the tree, she had to have been at least ten feet high.

Netossa cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey, how did you get up there?!" She called.

The little girl stirred, groggily, she sat up and began rubbing her eyes. When she looked down she immediately noticed Netossa staring up at her and froze.

"You're a really good climber!" Called Netossa.

The little girl grew more and more panicked, she fidgeted, scooting across the branch until she reached the trunk of the tree. 

"Hey wait! Be careful-!"

The little girl tried to pull her feet under her, but one of her shoes slipped. She lost her balance and fell backwards. She let out a small cry as she fell. Netossa rushed forward, threw her arms out in front of her, and a flash of light erupted from her hands. Netossa fell forward in the grass in the process, when she pushed herself back up, she saw the little girl lying in an energy net suspended by two lower branches. She was shaken, but appeared to be alright. 

Netossa scrambled to her feet and rushed over. "Are you okay? How did you get up there? What are you doing here?"

The little girl breathed heavily as she scrambled backwards across the net, she dove into the bushes behind her and huddled into a little ball. Netossa stopped and backed up a pace. "Hey, I don't bite." She said more gently, lowering herself to sit on the grass. "You fell a long way, are you hurt?"

The little girl sniffled, shaking her head. She looked back to Netossa with greyish blue eyes, filled with tears. She was trembling all over.

"I'm Netossa, what's your name?" 

The little girl opened her mouth to answer, but the sound of footsteps caused her to shrink back father into the bush.

"Netossa? What was that scream?"

Nim, Netossa's GG, came jogging through the grass with Katchja close behind them. Netossa stood up and turned to face them, pointing at the bush. "It's the little girl I told you about, Mom! She's in there, but she's scared!"

The parents looked to each other, Nim stepped forward. "Netossa, go to your mother."

"But GG-"

"Do as you're told."

Netossa reluctantly joined her mom, staring at the bush from over her shoulder. GG cautiously approached the bush and slowly parted some of the branches with a hand. Blinking, they looked back to Katchja and nodded before turning back to the bush. "Hey there, how did you get here? W-Wait don't-!"

The other side of the bush erupted in a small burst of leaves as the little girl bolted, she was surprisingly fast despite her short legs. Nim sped after her. "Wait, we're not going to hurt you! W-Stop! What are you-?!" The girl made a dash for the house, but when she was about three feet away she leapt into the air. Suddenly, a flash of wind snaked around her figure and carried her up. Netossa, Katchja and Nim collectively stood with jaws open as the mysterious girl practically leapt onto their roof. When she landed, she stumbled a few paces, turned on a heel, and sat down hard. The little girl breathed heavily as she stared down at the three figures, she pulled her knees to her chest, shaking her head.

"She's exhausted," said Nim. 

"I can see that," said Katchja, she kept a firm grip on Netossa's shoulders. 

"Mama, GG, she's scared!" Netossa pulled against her mother's grip. "Leave her alone, she's gonna fall again!"

Nim spun around. "She fell?"

"Out of the tree! I told you she was really high, Mom!" Netossa's voice cracked. "Why didn't you come with me when I told you she was there?" She began to cry.

Katchja knelt down and picked her daughter up, hugging her. "Baby girl, I'm sorry, I thought you were kidding me but I was wrong. I should have listened to you." She wiped Netossa's tears with the dish cloth she had draped over her shoulder. 

Netossa hugged her mother. "You're not going to scare her anymore?"

Katchja glanced to Nim. "No, WE'RE not going to scare her."

Nim shook their head, their hands on their hips, mumbling. "I wasn't trying to..." 

Katchja ignored the comment and placed Netossa back down. "Could you introduce me to your new friend? Maybe she'll be willing to come down if she gets to know us."

Netossa nodded excitedly and took her mom and GG by the hands. They all turned to face the roof, the little girl was still huddled on top. "Hi, I'm Netossa, this is my Mom and my GG!"

Katchja waved. "It's very nice to meet you!"

Nim nodded. "You've got some legs on you, maybe we can play a game of tag sometime?"

The little girl stared back down at the three figures, she didn't seem to be trembling out of fear anymore, but she was still shaking as she got to her feet. Katchja took a step forward. "Be careful, sweetheart!" She called out as the little girl shuffled down the slanted roof. When she reached the edge, one of the shingles broke free. The girl yelped as she tumbled down once again. This time it was Katchja that stepped forward, with a flash of light, she conjured up an energy net that wrapped around the girl to cushion her fall.

For a split second, the girl was trapped in a sphere of energy material that disappeared around her once she was safe on the ground. Katchja knelt in front of the girl and extended a hand. "Are you alright?"

The girl was close to tears again, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes, whimpering. 

Sighing, Katchja picked her up and turned to Nim. "I think we need to contact the Queen about this."

~~~

Communicator technology was fairly new to Bright Moon, and with their home being as secluded as it was it took a considerable amount of time for a video connection to load. King Micah appeared on the screen. "Hello Nim, what's this news about a lost child?"

Nim stood in the doorway to the sitting room, holding the bulky communicator. Netossa was seated at the breakfast table on her mother's orders, a delicate rice omelet lay untouched in front of her. She craned her neck to get a glance of her GG making their report.

"Netossa was the one who found her, apparently she was in a high branch."

"Wait a minute," said Micha, smirking. "I thought you said that your place was more impenetrable than Castle Brightmoon." Nim sighed angrily, running a hand through their crew cut hair. "I know, but... listen, have you or Angella ever heard of anyone in Etheria that could fly?"

"Wait, fly? Like with wings?"

"No, she has no wings."

"Have you-?"

"Yes, we all saw it." Nim groaned. "Look, just..." They turned the camera around so Micha could see. Katchja was sitting in a cushy arm chair with the little girl passed out in her arms, leaning against her chest. "She doesn't look like anyone we've seen in Bright Moon, I can only guess she's been traveling for a long time. She was so weak she just about passed out once we finally got a hold of her. She tried to run from us like we were going to kidnap her or something."

"Darling," Katchja raised a finger to her lips. The little girl stirred in her sleep.

Nim continued in a whisper. "When it's safe for her to travel, I need to visit Castle Brightmoon's library. There's gotta be something in there about a race of air controlling people, right? Maybe the queen knows?"

There was a silence as Micah pondered. "Well, there's nothing that comes to mind personally about a wind controlling kingdom. I'll ask Angella, but in the meantime I think you should bring her here right away. Castle Brightmoon is probably the safest place for her, I would suggest Mystacore but if the girl can fly she might hurt herself if she tries running."

"Oh, are you sure you want her there, your majesty?"

"If she really is the first wind controller then we should have her properly documented. Besides, with the suspicious activity going on in the Fright Zone, it doesn't hurt to be cautious." 

"Right, I see."

"Alright, I'll see you when you arrive." The communicator chimed as King Micah disconnected.

Nim threw their hands out, letting them flop against their hips. "Great, that's my whole day."

"Darling, I know you were anxious about getting those plans completed-"

"No, no. This is much more urgent. The king is right, if this girl is from an undocumented kingdom then it could have catastrophic consequences. I'll get the wagon ready."

"We're going to Bright Moon?" The two spun around to see Netossa standing behind Nim.

Nim turned to Katchja, who shrugged and then nodded. "We are, but it's not a fun trip, okay?"

Netossa stepped over to the chair where her mother sat. "Is she sick?"

"We're both hoping not, baby, but she might be. That's why we're going to the castle, maybe someone will help her feel better and find out where she needs to be."

The little girl then opened her eyes, she tilted her head to face Netossa. She held out a hand to the other girl, mumbling weakly "Tossa..." 

Netossa took the girl's hand, grinning. "What's your name? You didn't tell me."

The little girl grinned, she closed her eyes and whispered. "Spinnerella."

Katchja and Nim looked at each other. "I guess that's a start," said Katchja.

  
"Yeah, looks like it." Nim smirked, then turned to ready the wagon.

~~~

"No. Way." Frosta stared wide eyed at the photo in her hands. "I seriously thought Spinnerella was joking when she said all that!"

Spinnerella and Netossa laughed. "Trust me, you can't MAKE this up! My mom loved telling the story of how Spinny practically ran my GG out of breath before jumping on the roof!"

"So you REALLY followed a flock of birds to Netossa's house?" Frosta turned to Spinnerella, holding the photo out for her.

Spinny took the photo and gazed at it, grinning. The photo was of Netossa's parents when they first arrived at Castle Brightmoon. Little Spinny was hiding behind Little Netossa, the two appeared to be holding hands. "Oh yeah, followed the flock until I couldn't go anymore. I think I practically ran into it from high up."

Frosta gave a mischievous grin. "So I guess you could say that Spinnerella... FELL into your life, eh Netossa?"

Netossa threw her head back, groaning. "Uuuuuuuugh, we gotta stop letting you hang around King Micah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinny goes outside for some early morning exercises and ends up spotting something a little TOO familiar.

It was another perfect morning, Spinnerella had woken up early and decided to start her day with some flying. Even though the war was over, it didn't mean that she was allowed to get rusty. Spinny grabbed a light breakfast and headed outside. At first she practiced her usual combat moves, throwing a gust of wind, pushing back against something hard, picking something up that was the same weight as a person (she usually used a boulder about the right size). When she was done, Spinny paused and took a drink from her canteen. She sat in the grass along the gentle slope in front of her and Netossa's house, taking in the quiet. She laid on her back and enjoyed the morning sun on her skin.

Then, her precious silence was interrupted by the sound of birds. 

Spinnerella's eyes snapped open, she sat up and scanned the skies until she found them. A diamond shaped formation of long necked maroon storks. They called out to each other as they flew over Spinnerella and Netossa's house, disappearing behind the treeline. Spinny gazed up at the birds, slack jawed and wide eyed. The sound of another formation snapped her out of her daze, then another appeared, and another. She rose to her feet, her heart pounded in her chest as she called on a few strands of wind to carry her. She was aloft and ascending in seconds, the closer she came to any of the birds, the less air she used.

_You mustn't fly so close to them, little one, the wind you use will throw them off and they'll fall. They don't fly while being cradled in the arms of the wind, they merely travel among it._

With a last gust, Spinnerella shot herself upwards. She rose, freely, without the wind spiraling around her. When she had reached the peak of her ascension, her face was a mere three feet away from one of the traveling birds, just out of reach of its wingspan. Spinnerella didn't dare breathe as she began to fall, every second she took in as many details as possible. The shape of the head, the length of the beak, the pattern in the feathers, it was all there, it was all familiar. She realized she had begun plummeting when she was halfway to the earth below and caught herself just in time with a gust of air.

Spinnerella's knees buckled and she was soon on the ground once more, breathing heavily and shaking.

"Woah, what in Etheria was THAT?!"

Spinnerella looked up to see Netossa jogging towards her. "O-Oh, hey you!" Spinnerella chanced a smile at her wife.

"You're not allowed to give me that," said Netossa as she helped her wife up. "I just watched you drop out of the sky like a sack of bricks!" She was clearly shaken, she looked Spinnerella over. "I thought I was going to be too late to throw a net out to catch you." She said in a softer tone. "What happened up there? Are you... you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Spinnerella sighed, taking one of Netossa's hands. "I just..." She looked up, the last of the birds had just disappeared behind the treeline, she shook her head. "It's nothing." 

Netossa drew her hands back, crossing her arms. "You falling like that and nearly becoming a red splat on the ground isn't 'nothing', Spinny."

"I just thought I saw something, don't worry about it." 

Netossa glanced up to the empty sky, then sighed. Spinnerella took her hand. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that." She said softly, pulling her wife in and wrapping her arms around her. 

Netossa seemed to relax in Spinnerella's embrace, she laid her face on her wife's shoulder. "Could you... take a break from flying today?"

Spinny grinned. "Of course, one day won't kill me."

"Good." They pulled away and kissed. "By the way, I forgot to mention this to you yesterday. We got an invitation to the Fright Zone." Netossa dug into her pocket, retrieving a letter in a red envelope.

  
"Oh?" 

"Yeah, some ceremony to christen the newly restored royal gardens." Netossa chuckled as she turned the letter towards Spinnerella, pointing out the flowerly design on the border of the paper. "Perfuma really has made her mark over there."

"Aaw, I think it's sweet, Darling!" Said Spinnerella. "It's nice to see them so happy, it also means that Plumeria and the Fright Zone has a strong connection."

"Yeah, it really is great to see them so happy. They finally outgrew the awkward flirting phase." Netossa smirked, causing Spinny to throw her head back.

"Oh geez, right? That was so hard to watch when we had to all camp together!"

Netossa gestured outwards with her arms as they started walking back towards the house. "Come ooooon, just kiss her already Scorpia! It's obvious that she's into you!"

The two made their way to the door, laughing. As Netossa entered the house, Spinnerella couldn't help from glancing up to the sky one more time. A single maroon stork was hastily making its way over their house. 

"Must be a straggler," she mumbled to herself, "that's not good..." She quickly turned and followed her wife inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright Moon gets some new arrivals, the Fright Zone celebrates, Hordak makes an assumption...

The sky was turning a bright violet as the sun began to sink behind Castle Brightmoon, Queen Angella glided over her kingdom in lazy circles until her eyes spotted a cart approaching the main gates. She made her descent, landing a few yards away.

"How was your journey, is everyone alright?"

Nim rotated their shoulders and cracked their neck. "More or less, just stiff."

Katchja draped the horse's reins next to her on the seat and hopped down. "We didn't engage with anyone suspicious, but we kept our eyes open, I'm pretty sure we weren't followed."

"That's good to hear." Responded Angella. "I don't think these new 'visitors' have made their way over to the Whispering Woods, I think they're staying within the borders of the Fright Zone for the time being." She leaned in to address Katchja and Nim, lowering her voice to a serious tone. "I want you both to know, right here and now, that your family is all welcome to stay in Castle Brightmoon if you feel threatened at all. And if anything happens to you two, I will not hesitate to bring little Netossa into my home. Your contributions to my kingdom are unmatched and it will be my honor to give back to you in any way that I can."

The two bowed.

"It's an honor, Queen Angella." Said Katchja. "We won't turn down this offer if it comes to that."

"I will do anything to make sure our daughter is brought up in a safe world, even if it costs me my life." Said Nim.

"I will do my best to make sure it doesn't come to that." Answered Angella. "For both of you and your daughter." Her expression softened. "Now, how is the little mystery?"

Katchja nodded to the wagon. "Asleep with our youngin."

Nim stepped over and slowly pulled the blanket cover off of the back of the wagon. "I think she's just exhausted, she slept the whole way here, Netossa fell asleep not long after."

Katchja shook her head. "There goes her sleep schedule..."

Angella leaned her tall frame over to gaze at the two children, they were curled up on top of a large cushion. The queen couldn't stop herself from letting out a soft "aaw", she covered her mouth with a hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "that's just too precious."

Katchja chuckled. "Yeah, I can't imagine Spinnerella being much older than Netossa."

"Oh? That's her name then?"

"Yeah, she gave it to us shortly after we spoke with Micah."

The queen's brow furrowed. "Interesting, that name has a ring to it."

"So you might know where she comes from?" Asked Nim as they covered the wagon again.

"Well, I'll have to double check something in my archives to confirm the hypothesis. Let's focus on getting them in the palace walls first. I can have someone set up a guest room for you all, you must be exhausted yourselves."

Katchja crossed her arms, smirking and nodding towards Nim. "Well, this one might be but I'm just fine."

"What? I'm perfectly alright!"  
  
"Oh please, you've been moaning all day because of your cramps." Katchja nudged her partner with an elbow. "That's what happens when you try to bet on who can drive the longest."

Nim glared, then smirked and nudged their wife back. "But I won, didn't I?"

"You both win, and the winners get a hot meal." Angella said, she stepped back and stretched her wings out behind her. "I'll get everything prepared for you when you arrive, I'll meet you at the palace." With a great downward stroke, she climbed up over the tree line and set off for the palace, shaking her head. "Those two and their bets..." She said to herself, laughing.

~~~

"… and this garden shall be the symbol of that everlasting friendship!"

The crowds cheered, Netossa whistled, Spinnerella used a handful of wind to send petals into the sky. Scorpia strode over to Perfuma and lifted her in her large arms. "Gosh, what a speech, Perfuma!"

"Do you think it was good? I was up all night preparing!"

Scorpia snorted as she laughed. "Of course! Do you hear that cheering?"

Perfuma giggled, she cupped a hand around Scorpia's face, the two kissed. This caused another round of cheering from the citizens. Netossa strode over to Spinnerella and slipped a hand around her waist. "Good job, babe." She whispered, pecking her on the cheek.

"Y-Yeah, we really appreciate the help on such short notice, Spinnerella." Scorpia piped up, she walked over and gently placed Perfuma back on the ground.

"The fireworks we requested were damaged on the way over. It was Scorpia's idea to ask you for the help, it means a lot to us." Perfuma wrapped an arm around Scorpia's pincer. "I think the petals ended up better than the fireworks in the end."

Spinny smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "Oh, think nothing of it. I'm always happy to help, and it's nice to be able to use my powers to make something pretty rather than knocking things away."

"I must admit, it is a better sight overall." The group turned to see Hordak and Entrapta approach. The once-dictator glanced over the enormous garden and drew a deep breath. "These organic beings have a beauty all their own, it is… peaceful. I must commend you. Perfuma, Scorpia, job well done."

The group stood in awkward silence. Hordak's presence was still a source of uneasyness among the princess alliance. Since the destruction of Horde Prime, Hordak and the clones were tasked with the responsibility of tearing down any architecture, monuments, war machines and vehicles that were used by the Horde. All materials were scrapped and used to rebuild new vehicles and inventions. Hordak himself was placed under strict watch, but he never expressed any sort of distaste to his punishment and took it with dignity, having Entrapta living with him and be a sort of partner seemed to help.

Perfuma smiled politely and gave a gentle nod at Hordak's kind words. "Yes, thank you, Hordak. I see you're starting to get an eye for positive energy and botany?"

Scorpia shuffled, torn between feelings and ending in a bittersweet "Thank you, Hordak."

The pale clone nodded, his now-red eyes flashed in an understanding expression, and turned to Spinnerella and Netossa. "That was a nice show, Wind Princess, you make your kingdom proud on this day."

Spinny blinked, then raised a hand. "O-Oh, I have no kingdom, I'm-"

"We're not technically princesses, Hordak, we're just members in the Alliance." Netossa said, taking Spinny's hand and stepping forward.

"Really…" Hordak's gaze lifted from Netossa and back to Spinnerella. "Huh, wouldn't have guessed…"

Spinnerella's brow furrowed, she opened her mouth to speak but Entrapta gently tugged Hordak's arm. "Oh! There's a buffet, Hordak you gotta try some of the Plumeria delicacies!" Entrapta was having as much fun broadening Hordak's palette, Adora was having the same experience with Catra at the table, soon enough Entrapta was tugging him along to join them.

A sudden flash of orange caused Scorpia and Perfuma to turn. "Wait! Seahawk don't even think about it!" The two princesses ran in the direction of the young rogue lifting a torch above his head, ready to tell a tale of daring rescues and brave explorers.

Spinnerella and Netossa were alone now, and silent. Netossa turned to Spinny and gently squeezed her hand. "Hey, you alright?"

Spinnerella snapped out of her daze and looked into her wife's concerned eyes. "Oh, of course!" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, he just caught me off guard with that."

Netossa tilted her head, still unconvinced. "You… wanna go home? We don't have to stay the whole time."

Spinnerella backed up a pace, she snaked her arms around Netossa's waist and pulled her close. "Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about me, let's just have an enjoyable evening." Netossa still seemed concerned, but a grin slowly made its way across her face. The two kissed, then made their way back to the crowd to mingle. As they passed the buffet table, Spinnerella caught the familiar red eyes of Hordak, he was still staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be two separate chapters, but the first segment didn't really have a rise and fall, I decided to just put them together into one big chapter. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry that chapters are taking some time to get done, I'm trying to tread carefully with this particular fic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosta invites Spinnerella and Netossa to the Kingdom of Snows, ready to show them a discovery.

"Now, just be calm, okay? The queen is going to help you, we're going to try and get you home, alright?" Katchja smoothed down the little girl's hair as she spoke, she was kneeled to her level, a hairbrush in one hand.

Little Spinnerella stared back with curious eyes, her hands fidgeted with the thin dress that hung from her shoulders. As Katchja spoke, she kept glancing away, at the tall ceilings and strange tapestries. She was clearly uneasy in Castle Brightmoon. Katchja tickled under the little girl's chin with a finger.

"Hey, look at me." She said calmly. "It's going to be alright, you'll see."

Spinnerella gave a weak smile back to the woman, then stepped forward and hugged her. Katchja felt a twinge in her chest as the little girl trembled, she wrapped her arms around her tiny frame to calm her. The little one let out a sigh, then stopped shaking.

A door opened, causing the two to turn their heads. It was Nim, accompanied by little Netossa and King Micah. The king was still fairly new in his position and walked about with an air of discomfort. He straightened, giving Katchja a formal greeting.

"Ms. Katchja, I must commend you and your partner for your hard work assisting Bright Moon. Our kingdom would not be the same without you."

Katchja, pulling away from Spinnerella's embrace, stood to give the king a bow. "Thank you, your majesty." She said proudly. Nim crossed their arms, they couldn't help from grinning at the praise, Netossa mimicked her parent's body language and grinned along with them.

Micah's gaze fell to the little girl, now hiding behind Katchja's legs. "And this must be the little surprise from the sky." She lowered himself to one knee. "Hello there, it's nice to meet you."

Katchja placed a hand over Spinnerella's head. "This is King Micah, can you say hello to him?"

Netossa, taking notice of Spinnerella's shake of the head, took notice and trotted across the floor and took her hand. "It's okay," she whispered as the two stepped forward, "do what I do." Netossa did a little curtsy and Spinnerella mimicked her.

"H-Hello." Spinnerella mumbled.

Micah grinned back warmly. "Very proper, you're quite the little lady."

Netossa looked to Nim, who winked and whispered "good girl".

Spinnerella nodded to Micah, a tiny smile growing on her face. "Thank you." She breathed.

Micah nodded. "My wife would like to meet you, she can help you get home. Would you like that?"

Spinnerella looked to Netossa, their hands still attached. She gazed up to the tall ceiling again, then shuddered. Micah took this as his answer and nodded, he stood and gestured to Katchja and Nim. "She's waiting for us in the meeting room."

~~~

"She really didn't give any details, did she?" Asked Netossa, shuddering against a sudden cold chill.

Spinnerella pulled her jacket up against her ears as she fought to control the land speeder's course. Since Prime's takedown, it was becoming more and more common to see civilians with either recycled or repurposed Horde tech. Netossa thought it would be a good idea to claim an old land speeder as an easy mode of transportation. Spinny wasn't against the thought of having a break from flying once in a while, but controlling a large piece of machinery did have its own set of challenges.

"I don't supposed you can guide the wind around us as we go?" Netossa chuckled, knowing Spinny's answer already.

"Darling, it's a bad idea for me to try and command entire currents like that. It takes a lot of concentration, plus, The Kingdom of Snows wind is very… headstrong!" Spinnerella grunted as a blast of winter wind pushed against the broadside of their speeder. Spinny had to lean into the control stick to keep the sail from giving way.

Netossa shot out a few energy ropes, one end around the mast of the speeder and the other to their waists. "This was quite a day to come to Snows." She growled through chattering teeth. The two made their way to the palace just as the worst of the blizzard made its way in. Frosta was quick to greet them.

"I am… SO SORRY." The younger princess blurted. "I-I didn't think it was going to be that big! I tried to steer that storm away from the palace, but it was just… I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have requested you come today!" Frosta's voice cracked as she babbled her apologies.

Netossa sighed, shaking the snowflakes from her hair. "It's alright, princess." She said tiredly. "We all make mistakes"

Spinnerella removed her hood and shook her hair out. "Sometimes the elements fight back against us. It happens to everyone."

"Not me." Netossa said jokingly. "My powers know who's in charge." She winked at Frosta. "Just show those big blizzards who's boss, you'll get there."

Spinnerella jabbed her wife with an elbow, causing her to laugh. Frosta grew more relaxed from their energy and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I'm still learning stuff here and there. Mom used to be able to tell the storms off without any issue, but she had my grandma to teach her. I'm kind of on my own learning."

"I get where you're coming from," said Spinnerella. "Sometimes you stumble and something completely new happens, then who do you ask? Your adopted guardian who just kinda shrugs and pulls a kite out from the closet?"

Netossa burst into laughter. "I totally forgot GG did that to you once! You were so MAD, I never saw you turn that shade of pink before!" Spinnerella shook her head, a hand over her face, she cautioned a glance towards the younger princess. She was laughing, Spinny smiled, she made her goal.

"So, what's this thing you wanted to show us?" Spinnerella asked.

Frosta's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh right! Come with me!" She took their hands and excitedly guided them down the great halls. A butler followed them with a worried step, asking for their coats.

Eventually, the three made it to a large office, the former private quarters of the Queen of Snows. Spinnerella and Netossa had never been in this particular wing of the Snow Kingdom castle. The former queen was known for being a tactical thinker that demanded quiet and solitude when she was working. Netossa's eyes gleamed as she looked over the various maps, books, and tools. "Wow…" she whispered. "Your family knows how to keep a workspace organized!"

Frosta beamed. "Mom was always a stickler for that, gotta keep your area clean or else you'll never get things done!" She beckoned them over to a large desk. "Okay, so…" She rubbed her hands together, her voice beginning to shake in what could have been nervousness or excitement. "I… and the archivist… we were going through a ton of the old notes. In… preparation for my official coronation as queen and all. I wanted to make sure the stuff from my family's rulings were all organized. Grandma's notes not mixed in with Mom's, things like that, you know?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Netossa, nodding. Spinnerella looked between the two, a knot beginning to form in her gut.

"Yeah, and… Well, we found something you might want to see, Spinnerella." Frosta turned and pulled a stack of papers from the desk, she pulled the top sheet off. "I… think you should read this." She held it out to Spinny, who looked to her wife before taking the paper.

Another year, another successful harvest. Please be on the lookout for a shipment of Spinner Silk at your western borders. We will be expecting the furs in the near future.  
  
As always, be safe.  
  
Sincerely,  
The Duchess Gale of the Wind Spinners

Spinnerella read the writing out loud, her voice was stiff, almost robotic, as she recited the fancy lettering on the parchment. Her brow furrowed when she reached the ending, she blinked on reflex. Netossa took the paper from her and scanned over it with her eyes. She held it up to the light, examining the ink. "No way…" she whispered.

Spinnerella's gaze fell to Frosta, who held up the rest of the stack. "There's more, they date back farther than my great grandma. Spinnerella, do you realize what this means? The Wind Spinners? You're Spinnerella, you control the wind, these are your people! You're a Wind Spinner! And on top of that? Your kingdom and my kingdom were allies! We actually engaged in trading!"

Spinnerella took the papers and leafed through them, each one ended in that familiar name. Duchess Gale of the Wind Spinners, Duchess Gale of the Wind Spinners… Spinnerella couldn't speak, she could only stare slack jawed as her gaze shifted from the papers to Frosta and to Netossa, who was now looking to her with a concerned face.

"Hey, Spinny, are you okay?"

Spinnerella felt a chill run down her back, she couldn't tell if it was from the cold outside or from something else. She shook her head, unable to form any verbal reaction. Frosta stepped forward, growing more nervous. "I-I didn't know how else to tell you. I thought you'd want to see it yourself. Oh gods, did I upset you? N-No, I'm sorry I-!"

"I… think I need to sit down…" Spinnerella breathed. Netossa guided her to a small bench and sat next to her, a hand resting on her shoulder. Spinnerella took a few deep breaths, then looked to Frosta. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Frosta. It's just… This is such a discovery, I've never seen anything of my people before… if these really ARE my people, at least."

"Spinny, I think it's safe to say that these people are a good contender." Netossa took another page and examined the lettering. "This Duchess even uses purple ink!"

Spinnerella sighed, smiling while shaking her head. "This is… a lot, but Frosta?" She looked up to the worried princess. "Thank you, really, I never thought I'd see anything like this."

"You sure you're okay?" Frosta asked cautiously.  
  
Spinnerella waved a hand. "I'll be fine." Her eyes glanced back down to the pages, back to that name, she ran her fingers over the Duchess Gale. "Wind Spinner, I guess that shoe definitely fits…"

~~~

"Calm down, she couldn't have gone far!"

"You're telling me to calm down, really." Katchja stepped forward angrily. "A child that can FLY just leapt out of a really tall window that overlooked a CLIFF, and you're telling me to calm down because 'she couldn't have gone far'? Micah, SHE CAN FLY!"

The guards stormed down the halls to ring the alarm bells. Angella was flying in low circles around the palace, trying to get a look from the outside. Nim was trying to comfort the hysterical Katchja. "I-I don't understand, how could she have reacted that way? She took one look at the queen and just… ran!"

Netossa stood in the center of the room dumbfounded, she had seen her parents in action during bad situations. Usually they were quick to react, to get going, to fix the problem. She didn't realize that they had watched a child jump from such a devastating height, even though she could fly, witnessing something like that to a parent was still a heart wrenching sight. Katchja especially was acting unlike herself, her eyes pooling over with tears.

"That poor baby…"

Netossa's eyes began to water, it hurt so much to see her mom in such a way. She looked to the window, then to the door, she took off running.

"Netossa!" Nim called after her.

"I'm finding Spinny, GG!" She called back. She ran down the hall and ducked to a balcony. The queen glided over her, her large wings twinkled in the sunlight, she soon disappeared over the roof. Netossa turned in a circle as she gazed at the sky, nothing. She ran back inside and down the hall, ducking into another balcony, repeating her quick searching technique before ducking back into the halls again. She eventually ducked into the castle garden.

"Spinny!" Called Netossa, out of breath. "Spinny, are you there?!"  
  
"No.…" A little voice answered back.

Netossa began her search. In every bush, in every tree, behind every rock, she crawled under and climbed over every obstacle she could reach. "Spinny, why are you hiding?"

"No…"

"What's wrong?" There was a flash of purple surrounded by green. Netossa climbed into a large bush that bordered the garden from the edge of a cliffside. From where they sat, there was a partially covered view of the sea. Little Spinnerella was huddled, her knees pulled up under her chin, her eyes gazing over the horizon. Netossa sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Spinnerella sniffled. "It's not safe here…" She whispered. "Mama told me to keep flying until I felt safe."

"But… we wanna get you back to your mom."

Spinnerella laid her head over her knees. "Mama made me go away."

Netossa blinked, she gazed out to the ocean, then back to the little girl next to her. "But… moms aren't supposed to… what happened?" Spinnerella whimpered, then flung her arms around Netossa and squeezed. "Spinny?" The little girl pulled away, then sprung out from the bush. "WAIT-!"

The little girl was soon airborne and climbing. Netossa called out after her, which must have drawn the attention of Queen Angella, who swooped in Spinnerella's direction. The little wind child screamed and fear as the older woman tailed her, she tried maneuvering away, dropping, climbing, darting left and right. But Angella was experienced with her wings and stayed within sight. Eventually Spinnerella started throwing gusts of wind to push the queen away, this was effective, but Spinnerella quickly grew tired. After throwing a particularly large gust, she began to drop towards the sea. Angella barely had enough time to swoop down and catch her in her arms. Once she had a grip on the child, she flew back to the palace.  
  
"Now see here, hold still little one, I-I'm not going to hurt you!"

Spinnerella didn't cry out or scream as she struggled, but she was close to tears as she wriggled in the grip of the queen. Netossa was the first to join them, and thus was the one Spinnerella darted for upon sight. The guards, Micah, Katchja and Nim were quick to arrive.

"Oh, bless Etheria!" Katchja called out as she and Nim ran to the children. "Don't you scare us like that, little one!"

Spinnerella gripped Netossa's arm and buried her face in her shoulder, trembling. "Not safe, not safe…"

Angella, still out of breath, shook her head. "I don't understand… why am I the one she's so afraid of?"

Micah stared at the girls, then to Angella. "There must be something…"

"Little one, what is it? Why is the queen not safe?" Nim approached the children cautiously. "What's the matter?"

Netossa looked back to Nim. "She said her mom told her to leave, and to not stop until she felt safe."

"She told you what?" Asked Katchja.

Angella took a step towards the girls. "I promise you, Spinnerella, I'm not going to hurt you. We just want to help you go home."

Spinnerella stared back to the queen, trembling behind Netossa and staring back with wide, fearful eyes. "She's even more freaked out over the queen than when she first saw us." Said Nim, dumbfounded.

Katchja looked to Angella. "Your majesty, if I may, I'm going to need you to try kneeling."

"What's that?" Asked the queen, then her own eyes widened. "Oh… I guess I am a little… foreboding…" She flushed, then lowered her knees to the grass. "Is that better?"

Slowly, Netossa stepped to the queen. At first, Spinnerella tried to hold her back, but with gentle coaxing from Nim and Katchja they were eventually just out of arm's reach of Angella. Netossa nudged Spinnerella. "She's nice."

Spinnerella gazed back at Angella, who tilted her head and smiled. "I'd like to be your friend, Spinnerella." The little girl gazed back at the queen, her eyes rose to stare at her glimmering wings folded behind her. Angella held out a hand, which the girl studied with her eyes. After a moment, her trembling finally subsided. "… Hullo." She whispered.

Angella's face brightened, she turned to Micah and the others, who all collectively breathed a sigh of relief. Spinnerella reached a hand out to take the queen's who gave it a gentle shake.

"Please, little one," breathed Nim. "Don't scare us like that again…"

Netossa found herself pulled into a hug from behind. "I am so proud of you," whispered Katchja. Netossa hugged her mother back, then turned back to watch Spinnerella and the queen talk.

"Whereabouts did you come from?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you come from? Can you tell me your kingdom?" Angella asked calmly, she tried to keep her wings tucked as tightly as possible, she noticed Spinnerella kept glancing back to them.

The little girl paused for a moment, she looked up, which caused tension among the adults. Spinnerella looked to the moons and their different positions in the sky, she twirled in a circle slowly, then pointed to her right. Angella followed her finger, one eyebrow raised. "I… see… do you remember the name of your kingdom? Maybe the neighboring kingdoms?" Spinnerella blinked, she looked up to the moons again, twirled in a circle again, then pointed to her right. Angella's wings slumped behind her as she tried to keep a straight face.

Micah snorted, failing at keeping his laughter hidden. He cleared his throat and headed back inside. "I'm going to dig out a few maps…"

"I think we'll join you," said Nim. They gestured a guard over and whispered. "Please, lock the windows if you can." The guard chuckled and nodded.

Katchja sighed, smiling as Spinnerella trotted over and took her hand. "It's a start, at least…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta has something for Spinnerella, she meets an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter mentions trauma, a description of a dead body, and some mild PTSD.

It was a normal day for Spinnerella. Lately, she had been busying herself with assisting the residents of Erelandia. This included tasks such as roof repair, clearing rubble from farmlands, and bringing resources where they were needed. While everyone was aware of the effects of the chips and what they did, Spinnerella could tell that there were still a few folks that seemed… uneasy with her presence, particularly when she used her powers. Spinnerella didn't blame them, of course, and tried to be conservative with any wind controlling. They were still just as grateful by the end of the day, which was all she could have asked for.

Spinnerella was on her way home, choosing to walk until she was out of sight of the town, when a strange buzzing sound caught her attention. Suddenly, a flash of silver rocketed over the treeline. Spinnerella shot into the air instinctively, hovering over the trees, her head swiveled from left to right as she tried to catch a glimpse of the strange force. It was a bubble shaped metallic instrument, at a second glance Spinnerella could now identify it as a repurposed pulse bot. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed the strange, rotating blades attached to its top, they emitted a jarringly loud rumble as they danced. The bot turned around to look at her, then a front hatch opened to reveal the a familiar face.

"Oh, windy friend, hello!"

Spinnerella shook her head, her mouth agape. "E-Entrapta?"

"Yes, hi there!" Entrapta shouted over the noise. "How do you like my new creation?"

"What?" Spinnerella covered her ears, the rumble was turning everything into noise.

Entrapta motioned for the two to land, they found a clearing not too far off. Spinnerella stayed back a few yards, watching the metal blades continue to swing even when the engine was turned off. Entrapta climbed out from the cockpit and jogged below the blades to join her.

"How do you like it?" She asked, gesturing to her creation. "I was inspired by your very powers! Hordak says he saw something like it on another planet he visited once!" Entrapta danced in place, emitting a soft but high pitched squeal. "I'm just so happy it's a success! I'm thinking of calling it… Spunky!"

Spinnerella tilted her head as she studied the creation. "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to learn to share the skies then." She chuckled. "This could be great for emergencies, nice job." She raised an eyebrow, trying to keep her tone friendly. "It… is safe, though, right?"

Entrapta waved a hand. "Oh, nothing is without a few bugs here and there. But don't worry, they'll get worked out soon enough!" Her red eyes shot open. "Oh! I almost forgot, the reason I came to find you!" She began digging in her various pockets.

Spinerella blinked. "You've been looking for me? Entrapta, we have communicators."

"Oh I know that, but Hordak asked me to give you this in secret and his communicator is closely monitored. Ah-ha!" She pulled an envelope from her shirt pocket and presented it to Spinnerella. "There we go, that's another delivery down! Welp, gotta be off then."

Spinnerella opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper. Her eyes scanned over the lettering, her brow furrowed the more she read. "H-Hey, Entrapta!" She called out. Entrapta poked her head out of the cockpit. "Why did he want to show me this in secret?"

Entrapta shrugged. "I dunno, that's between you and Hordak." She flipped a switch and gave life to the engine behind her. The blades began to spin faster and faster, causing a steady wind to grow in the clearing. "You know where he'll be!" Entrapta winked as she pulled her vessel off the ground and into the air.

Spinnerella could hear her cheering as she flew away, she shook her head, grinning. It was nice to see the young inventor so happy. She covered her mouth with a palm, oh no, that meant something that noisy and dangerous would be in the air… Well, if there were issues, Entrapta would figure it out. At least she couldn't sneak up on Spinny in that loud thing. Her eyes fell back to the letter, she stared at the lettering, then folded it back into its envelope. Spinnerella huffed, then turned in the direction of home. She readied herself for flight, but then paused, she looked at the letter again and chewed on her lower lip. She looked up to the sky, the sun was just barely beginning to set and the stars were barely visible by now. This new sky had a different pattern than in Despondos, would she have enough time…? She paced to a tree and back, then sighed, she looked to the envelope one more time and then shook her head. She pulled her communicator out of her pocket and began typing.

_Hi Darling, going to be a bit late coming home. Don't wait up for me._

Send. That was it. No turning back now.

Before she could change her mind, she threw herself into the air and headed in the direction of the Fright Zone.

~~~

"Come on, dear, just point to where you think it is."

The little girl stared blankly at the map, her large eyes scanning over the various borders and terrains. She turned to Katchja and shook her head. The woman's face dropped.

"You don't remember?"

Little Spinnerella shook her head. "It's not there."

"Sweetie, what do you mean when you say that? Is your home not on this map?"

Spinnerella turned back to the map, then shook her head again. "It's gone."

Katchja turned to Nim with a concerned look. Nim shrugged, shaking their head. Micah and Angella were flipping through old documents behind them. "I was sure I remembered something…" Angella mumbled. "Something is familiar…"

"Do you remember what you flew over?" Asked Nim. "Maybe a desert, or a forest?" Katchja's face lit up and she mouthed a 'good idea' to her partner, who winked back.

Spinnerella crossed her arms in thought, then tilted her head. Her violet ponytail flopped over to one side. "Mmmmm," finally she returned her gaze to the two adults. "Clouds. Lots of clouds."

Nim and Katchja both sighed and slumped over. Micah snorted behind them, it was all he could achieve trying to hold back his laughter. Nim threw up their hands. "Welp, I'm out of options."

"Wait, I've got it!" Angella announced as she pulled a scroll from her collection. "Finally, I knew we had a record here somewhere!"

Katchja turned around. "What kind of a record?"

Angella strode over to a nearby desk where Netossa was sitting. The little girl hopped off the chair to get out of the way and ran over to Spinnerella's side. "Our little mystery, here, is a Wind Nomad. They're a race of Etherians that take their solitude very seriously." She unrolled the scroll and began scanning the text.

"Nomads?" Asked Nim with a worried tone. "Solitary nomads?"

Angella nodded as she continued her research. "Yes, I remember my mother talking of them visiting once when she was a little girl. Their population is very small, not big enough for a kingdom of their own. So they wander throughout the kingdoms, trading goods that they get in their travels, they never stay in one place for very long."

"Well that's… a good thing and a bad thing." Micah mumbled, crossing his arms. "So what does this mean for the child?"

"Well," said Angella with a worried tone. "The last time they visited Bright Moon, it's noted that children were not allowed to be seen. They came by… some sort of flying ship? Hm, I wonder how they managed that…" Angella stepped to the side and folded her wings as tight as she could so the others could get a view. "Apparently our archivist at the time asked about the children and they grew threatening, they're protective over their children to the point that they'd threaten violence should someone ask to see them." Angella glanced back at Spinnerella before returning to the scroll. "The leader at the time stated that children are too vulnerable to kidnappers, that's why they must be protected."

"So to have a child by herself is a big deal." Said Katchja. "It means they're either looking for her, or…" she glanced back at the children, "something could have happened…"

"Let's hope that it's just the first case." Said Micah in a gentle tone. "For now, we should focus on trying to locate the Wind Nomads and-"

The room shook as the doors burst open, a soldier stumbled in with two guards tailing them. "Y-Your majesties I-"

"I'm so sorry, my queen!" Said one of the guards. "They insisted they-"

"It's the Fright Zone, we were attacked at the borders!" Said the soldier.

Angella dropped her papers. "Attacked? By whom?"

"I-I don't know! They weren't wearing Scorpion Kingdom colors, they called themselves The Horde!"

Micah turned to his wife. "This could explain why we haven't had any contact with the Scorpion King lately…"

Angella nodded. "Right, we'll need to get full reports from everyone involved. Was everyone able to get out safe?"

The soldier hung his head. "Sadly, there were casualties…"

Angella turned to Katchja and Nim. "I'm sorry, my friends, but we must look into this."  
  
Katchja waved a hand as the two children ran to her legs. "N-Not at all, your majesty."

Nim stepped forward. "What can we do?"

Micah looked to Spinnerella, then to Nim and Katchja. "I think… we should talk about the safety of the little nomad." He turned to Angella. "Dear, do you agree?"  
  
"Of course, but after this." Angella nodded and hooked a hand under her husband's arm, she turned to Katchja and Nim. "You must be starving, I'll have the cooks prepare you something. As soon as we can we'll figure something out."

Katchja and Nim looked to each other, both wearing faces of equal concern. Nim broke away to nod to the king and queen. "Yes, of course."

Angella and Micah nodded before turning to leave. The little family stood alone in the room, surrounded by records from long ago.

~~~

Spinnerella was never used to the Fright Zone, at least not in this district. While there were plenty of areas that now were covered in green and newly constructed homes, there were still plenty of pockets that still served as graveyards for that ugly period of Etherian history. Bots, ships, weapons, scraps of all kinds laid in organized chaos, waiting to be scrapped or repurposed for greater purposes. Spinnerella shuddered as an occasional bot flickered its indicator light, that sickly green color made her skin crawl every time she saw it. Spinnerella gritted her teeth and stalked into the building that served as Hordak's sanctuary, his own house arrest.

This particular building must have served as some sort of archive for the Horde, boxes upon boxes were stacked until they reached the tall ceiling, all were laid out in neat columns all along the main entryway. Spinnerella kept her gaze forward as she walked further and further inside. The sounds of whirring machines and buzzing computing devices sent a chill down her spine. She gritted her teeth, knowing exactly why she was feeling this way, but hating it nonetheless.

Finally, she made it to the main room, where Hordak did the bulk of his work. Dozens of computer monitors were laid out before him, various faces, names and worlds flickered in and out of view. Hordak himself mumbled them all, typing away at his very own records, at his side was a new box, filled to the brim with envelopes similar to her own. Spinnerella tilted her head at this display before her. She took a deep breath, then strode towards the imposing figure that had once been the reason for her life of battle.

"Hello, Hordak." Spinnerella said in her calmest voice.

Hordak turned his red eyes in her direction. "Oh, hello Spinnerella." Hordak answered in an even tone. "I see Entrapta was successful in her delivery."

"Yes," Spinnerella crossed her arms. "I got your message, and… I guess I'm here."

Hordak tilted his head, the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. "You are not excited for this." He said evenly. "I do not blame you if you don't trust my claims."

"It's not…" Spinnerella started, then paused, she sighed and let her arms drop to her sides. "It's that, well, I never really thought I'd get answers. And…" She shook her head, she considered mentioning the discovery at the Kingdom of Snows but decided against it. "I just wasn't prepared, that's all." She took a breath. "So, this is what you're occupying yourself with these days?" She gestured to the screens.

Hordak followed her gaze, then nodded. "Along with my house arrest, I suggested part of my punishment should be reuniting as many broken families as possible that were taken to build my personal army." He pressed a button to open an enormous digital spreadsheet, featuring many green and red marked names. "So far I have been fairly successful, though there are still so many to go." He turned back to Spinnerella. "And you happened to be the next on my list."

Spinnerella's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Hordak grunted. "My dear, being a princess we have always had records on your individual abilities. Whenever you participated in a battle, or a raid, my soldiers would give reports and details on your powers. Thus, we could find better ways to stop you." He typed a few commands into his computer, which loaded various candid photos of Spinnerella in action over the years. "Something about you always seemed familiar to me, but it was honestly low on my list of priorities at the time, so I never paid it any mind… at least, until recently." He typed a few more commands. "When my ship crashed into this planet, I was greeted by the Scorpion race. And when I began my silent takeover of this kingdom, we became subject to various scouts from all over. Kings and queens wanting to know our intentions before plotting out their first moves…"

A new image loaded onto the screen that caused Spinnerella to take a step back. Hordak turned in her direction, nodding. His tone was still as stoic and even as ever as he said "I thought you'd have a reaction of sorts to this…"

The image was of a young man from the shoulders up. His skin was of a light purple complexion, his violet curls fell down to his ears, his eyes were closed…

"Is he…?" Spinnerella breathed.

"Yes," Hordak said, still turned to Spinnerella. "The reports state that he was dead upon our discovery. He was found in our northern borders, killed from various large gashes on his torso. I…" He hesitated to turn back around. "I have… altered these next few images. They will still be upsetting, but I want you to see the other details." Hordak typed away and pulled up various images of a uniform, the very one the young man was wearing. There were various black bars over the image, censors to block out the more violent details of the victim's condition. "Note the distinct swirling symbols on the uniform. Because of the boy's race and uniform, I have reason to believe you might know who he is. Well?"

Spinnerella couldn't take her eyes off of the headshot, the lifeless face displayed on such a large bright monitor. She shook her head, still in a daze. "I… I don't know him." She said. "Hordak, I think you made a mistake."

The pale alien man grunted, then reached a hand back to scratch the back of his head. "I see…" he said. "Forgive me, then. You see, I assumed that perhaps your kingdom had resided nearby and was missing the remains of this young lad. Maybe he could lead you to them, and you could finally attain those answers."

Spinnerella sighed, shaking her head. "Hordak, I already told you, I'm not tied to a kingdom. I'm not a princess."

Hordak's eyes narrowed. "I am well aware of what we shared when you were brought into…" He paused, then sighed. "I remember those feelings, those memories, that loneliness." Hordak took a step forward. "Forgive me, Spinnerella. I see now that I made assumptions based on what was a… tragic experience for you."

Spinnerella took a deep breath, it was now that she noticed how much she was shaking. Feint whispers trailed her memory, she shook her head, then brought her hands up. "H-Hordak, no." She said with a shaking voice. "I get it, you were brought up with this. Just please understand, it's… invasive. I understand you had good intentions." She looked up to the screens again, her eyes began to water. "I'm sorry, it's just been a lot for me these past few days." She rubbed her arms, her eyes trailing to the ground. "I'm sure you know that I have no memories of my people, so I have no way to determine if he had anything to do with me."

Hordak nodded solemnly. "Yes, I remember, I figured he might have been a piece to that puzzle." He turned back to the screen. "You have to agree, the resemblance is striking, is it not?"

Spinnerella sighed, attempting a grin. "I guess so…"

Hordak stepped back to the computer and began typing a few more commands. "Well, should he be a missing piece or not, I shall gift you a copy of this record. I will include the coordinates of where the body was found," he turned to Spinnerella. "I… will not censor these images. They might help you."

Spinnerella nodded, her eyes back to the floor. The sound of footsteps from behind startled her to attention, she turned to see the face of another clone approaching.

"Brother, there is another visitor coming. They are approaching from the east via land speeder." The clone turned to Spinnerella, its green eyes widening. "Oh, I see Little Sister is here too! Greetings, Sister!"

Spinnerella swallowed a lump in her throat and gave an awkward grin. "Hello…" She said softly, rubbing her arms again.

Hordak turned, growling at the other clone to get out before snatching the papers he had just printed. He handed them to Spinnerella. "I thought I got it through their skulls…" He grumbled. "Forgive me, Spinnerella."

Spinnerella shook her head. "It's okay…" She mumbled, even though she wanted to scream at him that no, it wasn't okay. Even after Prime had been defeated, even after all the hard work to bring the clones into a peaceful relationship with the Ethereans, they still insisted on calling her Little Sister, and every time it nearly put her into a panic. Hordak, having fought for his own individuality, was the only one who understood that out of them all, and his efforts to getting them to stop seemed unsuccessful.

He hesitated, then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Spinnerella, I know I cannot make this right, I know I cannot undo what has been done. I will never ask for forgiveness for what I have done." She tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "But, I can do what I can to be better every day. And I thank you for humoring me and the Brothers. Not all of the princesses were as quick to work with us and repair the damage done, and for that I thank you. I know it has not been easy for you, you are a very strong princess."

His words were eerily soft, and so sad. She placed a hand over his and gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Hordak." He grinned and nodded back. She pulled away, then turned to leave. She strode past the boxes of paperwork, shuddering at the names they contained, and exited through the front door. As soon as she stepped outside, Spinnerella stopped, blinking. "Netossa?"

Her wife leaned against their speeder, she waved, a defeated look on her face. "Hey you…"

Spinnerella stared, dumbfounded. "Wh- What are you doing here?"

Netossa stepped forward. "I was worried when you didn't come home."

"Didn't you get my message?"

"Well, yeah, but you were still taking a long time. I…"

Spinnerella blinked, then pulled her communicator out and began flipping through the settings. "I thought we agreed to turn off the locator beam, Netossa, the war is over."

"I mean, it's still a good idea to have. Emergencies can still happen!"

Spinnerella opened her mouth, then shut it to release a breath. Her hands were still shaking from before. "I… I don’t want to argue about this." She said shortly. "Look, you found me, I'm fine."

"Yeah, you're here in Hordak's sanctum. What's up with that, Spinny?" Netossa's voice was concerned but growing more firm. Spinnerella felt a knot in her chest beginning to grow.

"It's for something that Hordak wanted to talk to me in private about, alright?" Spinnerella began folding the pages Hordak gave her, stuffing them into the envelope from his message.

"Hordak wanted to talk to you in private?"

"Netossa the war's been over, okay? I think you don't have to worry about me being here by myself." Spinnerella sighed, shaking her head that was now beginning to throb. At that moment, a clone strode past and waved.

"Oh, hello blue princess, hello Little Sister!"

The two waved in a fake mask of friendliness, as the clone walked around a corner Netossa's face dropped. "Because I know THAT bothers you, it bothers you a LOT and Hordak is refusing to do anything about it!"

"Netossa, I JUST finished talking to him, he can't exactly do it overnight. It takes time."

"And I had to pull you down from a really bad panic attack just last week when one of them addressed you by that title!"

"And I'm getting better, it's just taking time." Spinnerella blinked tears back as she took another deep breath. "Netossa, listen, I know you're concerned. But please, can you just trust me on this?" She took her wife's hands in her own, kissing them. "I'm safe, we're all safe, you don't have to worry about us."

Netossa took a step back, a hurt expression on her face. She shook her head as her expression switched to anger. "Fine." She said shortly. "I'm your wife, but sure, keep secrets from me." She turned and climbed onto the speeder. "I'll meet you back home." She kicked it into life and sped away before Spinnerella could say anything.

Spinny watched her go, standing alone on the dusty street. She began walking, then running, then she took to the air. She found a secluded cliffside, away from security cameras and clones, to land. Her feet didn't even touch the ground before she started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one had to end in a less than happy tone. I promise, it'll get better by the end!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinny makes a decision, Netossa gets a visit from Frosta.

The next morning was stiff, and painfully silent. Netossa refused to look at Spinnerella all morning and left without so much as a goodbye. Spinnerella sighed when she heard the door close. She knew it was best to give Netossa some space, but it hurt seeing her wife so upset.

I'll let her have the day to cool off, she thought, I'll make it up to her in the evening over supper. 

The idea came to her, they hadn't had Spinny's coveted soup in a long time. It was Netossa's favorite, the perfect icebreaker for occasions such as this! Spinnerella pawed through their vegetables and pantry, making note of what was needed. The sound of paper hitting the floor caught Spinny off guard. She looked down to see the envelope from Hordak, it had fallen from her pocket. She bit the inside of her lip as she picked it up. She stared at the envelope, and its contents, then went to sit at the table.

She pulled up a chair and began leafing through the report. Now that she was alone, it felt safer to truly study the images of the dead man. He was wearing a violet flight suit with a swirling pattern, a strange stretch of fabric webbing attached his wrists to his ankles. Spinny squinted, tilting her head as she stared at the images. Finally, she came to the page with the coordinates. The young man was found by the northern border of the Fright Zone, Hordak wasn't lying about that. But what was odd was that he was on a coast. Yes, the northern border of the Fright Zone expanded out on either side to form a great bay. To the west stretched the Kingdom of Snows, to the east stretched the Whispering Woods. And this young man passed away right in the middle.   
  
The worst detail of all this… was that it was not too far of a flight. Spinny knew for a fact that she could fly over there and get back in a matter of hours. She stood, leaning over the coordinates, staring down the papers. She straightened, then paced the house.

You're already in hot water, Spinny, why make it worse? You know what would happen if she catches you… Plus, why would you even WANT to pursue this? Everyone's been making these assumptions for you, that you'd WANT to find this out.

She stopped, then walked to the door. She stepped out onto the porch and leaned on the railing. Her gut held a weight, her chest a tangle of knots. She shook her head, running a hand through her violet hair. "Nobody's going to be there," she mumbled. "It's not like there's going to be anyone waiting for me…"

A call from above snapped Spinnerella out of her own argument. She looked up to the sky, there they were. It was the birds from before, those same mysterious birds, the storks. Spinnerella stepped down from the porch to watch them fly. She could feel her hands trembling as she stepped into the grass. They called out to each other in low pitched honks, their maroon wings stretched out to color the blue sky. Suddenly, she watched a formation dip. A hawk had made its appearance, causing the flock to panic. As the hawk attempted a dive, the formation dipped to try and avoid its talons. But the raptor zeroed in on one of the storks, driving it away from the others. It attempted another dive, its talons spread and ready.  
  
But then, just as the raptor had closed in on the stork, it tucked its wings in and jerked to the side. Spinnerella's mouth hung open as she watched this maroon stork do its own spinning maneuver, the hawk couldn't make a good catch as a result and slid right past its prey. Spinnerella's gaze snapped to the others, sure enough, they were also spinning and twirling in order to evade predatory birds as well as each other, even an odd wind current here and there. Spinnerella's gaze shifted down, she looked to the sun, calculating the time and direction. Those birds were flying in the direction of the fright zone, she spun around and darted inside. She pulled a messenger bag from a hook and stuffed the papers inside, as well as a small notebook. This had to be quick, follow birds, see coordinates, then straight back home. She left a note for Netossa on the table.  
  
Be back soon, I love you.  
  
Spinnerella took two strides through the grass before she made herself airborne. Thankfully there were plenty of flocks within view. It must have been a yearly migration…

~~~

Netossa wasn't happy about working in the Fright Zone today, especially in a district so close to Hordak's sanctum. But work was work, and these homes for the now homeless cadets were not going to be building themselves. In that time, she had begun to get to know a few of these reformed soldiers and they seemed like pretty decent folks. Like Adora, they were just victims of a bad invader and wanted to make the best of a new life. Netossa's main work was helping to clear debris, plan out where new foundations were to be laid, and occasionally using a net forcefield as a safety precaution whenever someone was either high up or moving something dangerous. As the hours went by, she checked the skies, hoping for a familiar shape. But when nothing came, she would sigh and return to her work. Catra was working with her today, which Netossa appreciated, it was nice to have more opportunities to work with her.  
  
"You seem quiet today," Catra said in her usual snide but friendly demeanor, "trouble in paradise?" She turned with a smirk, only to drop it when Netossa met it with a glare.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Netossa said flatly.

Catra shrugged, turning back around. "Alright, didn't expect to hit a nerve so soon."

Netossa sighed. "No, it's not your fault. It's just… it's complicated right now."

"What, Spinnerella finding a sword and leaving you for another kingdom?" Catra chuckled, again, trying to lighten the mood in the only way she knew.

"Actually, you're not too far off, I think." Netossa said, chuckling.

Catra turned her head to Netossa, an eyebrow raised. "Uh, care to elaborate?"

Netossa sighed. "It's just old baggage we're finding now that the war is over and… I dunno, I guess I never thought we'd come to it? I mean, okay." Netossa put down her work and turned to face Catra. "It's something we both kind of expected to face again. And, well…" She turned around again, groaning. "I've always been ready for everything, that's something I've taken pride in! But this? I… I guess I wasn't expecting it to come up again this early after the war, you know?"

Catra was ready to say "you certainly weren't ready when Windy had turned on everyone", but listened to the better part of her judgement. She was getting better at listening to that voice as of late. Instead, she crossed her arms and cautioned a step towards Netossa. "Hey, speaking as someone from that end of the situation. I get it, you know? And… I guess you can talk to me. If you need, or want to." Catra rolled her eyes and turned away, pretending that what she said wasn't as awkward as it sounded.

Netossa sighed, smirking and shaking her head. She turned to Catra, who gave a light smile. "Hey, you and Spinnerella? I've seen you two in action, from both ends of the battlefield. You're a great team, and I'm sure you got great history. Things will work out."

"Thanks, Catra." Netossa said, giving her a thump on the shoulder with her fist. "You know, you're a good listener." Catra flushed, huffed, and turned away, her tail twitching.

Netossa chuckled, shook her head, and turned back to her work. She couldn't get much down, however, before the sound of a speeder approaching. She looked up to see Frosta running in her direction, her face an eerily pale shade. "Hey Frosta, what's the matter?"  
  
The young princess skidded to a halt in the red dust. "Oh thank Etheria you're here." She glanced around them. "Where's Spinnerella?"

Netossa sighed and crossed her arms. "Spinny isn't with me today, what's up?"

Frosta paused, then reached into her pockets. "I uh… I have something for her. It's… to do with those documents I showed you two earlier this week."

Netossa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Frosta hung her head, like a child feeling guilt over disobeying their parents. She looked to Netossa with the saddest eyes and pulled a scroll from her fluffy thick jacket pocket. "Me and the archivist, we found this. It's from my grandmother, it looks like she tried to burn it but changed her mind?" She was correct, the edges of the page were black and singed. Why would they try to burn a paper and then change their minds?

Netossa's brow furrowed as she unrolled the paper and read the contents. Her face immediately dropped as she read the message over and over. She pulled her communicator from her pocket, then cursed. "Of course, she turned it off." Netossa growled. "Alright, let's check the house." She turned to Catra. "Mind taking over for me?"  
  
Catra shrugged and waved. "Go ahead, won't be my first time telling these wimps to move their butts."  
  
Netossa shook her head, smirking to Catra before climbing onto Frosta's speeder.  
  
~~~  
  
Upon their arrival, Netossa knew that the chances of finding Spinny at home were low. But this could only mean that Spinny was out there, alone, and with no indicators of where she would be. Of course the note meant that she wasn't kidnapped, but 'soon' could mean any length of time. She balled up the paper before Frosta could see it.  
  
"She's not home?" Asked Frosta.  
  
Netossa sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. She shook her head, her jaw locked in frustration. Finally, she straightened and took a deep breath. She pulled her communicator out and selected a name.  
  
"Oh, Netossa, this is unexpected. I wasn't planning on-"  
  
"Zip it, Hordak." Said Netossa shortly, she caught herself, then said in a calmer tone. "Listen, Spinny is missing. She was with you yesterday, do you have any idea where she might have gone? It's kind of an emergency."  
  
Hordak stared back at her through the tiny screen. He glanced away, his eyes narrowing, then turned back to face Netossa. "On other circumstances, I would refuse to give such information. But I know how special you are to Spinnerella." Netossa gritted her teeth, she knew his implications in that sentence, that while Spinny was chipped he had access to her memories and feelings. Even if he stated it in a unaggressive way, it still made her furious on behalf of her wife. Suddenly, the screen on her communicator flashed, indicating that a file had been received. Hordak returned to the screen. "I have sent you the coordinates that I shared with Spinnerella. This is the location where my soldiers found someone that we believe is connected to her."  
  
"Wait, what did you just say?"  
  
"If you find Spinnerella, she will be able to elaborate. If you cannot find her I will be more than happy to send my brothers to assist you."  
  
"That.…will hopefully not be necessary, Hordak, but thank you." Netossa said cautiously, she winced. "I'm guessing this is super private information?"  
  
Hordak closed his eyes and nodded. "It is a part of my own project, I am trying to… not exactly fix my crimes, but doing the best I can. Spinnerella's files I did yesterday, yours will be due soon as well."

Netossa's brow furrowed. "My files?"

A crash could be heard over the communicator, Hordak spun around. "No, not over there you-" He growled. "I must go, Netossa, please let me know if you require assistance." He then hung up. Netossa opened the coordinates, her jaw dropped. "Wait… over there? But…" She shook her head, sighing, then turned to Frosta. "Well, you still wanna try this?"

Frosta stepped forward. "She's not in any danger, is she?"

Netossa shrugged, looking back at the coordinates. "Well, it's a pretty dangerous area. I've heard that area is swarming with monsters."

"Well, let's try it then!" Frosta turned and strode out of the house. Netossa nodded and followed her.

~~~

"I understand if this is… unideal for you. But it is for the wellbeing of the child." Micah leaned forward on the table meeting room table, his hands folding in front of him. "Mystacor is well known for being so well guarded, and the sorcerers there could provide excellent guidance and education for her. Plus, they might have the most success corralling her, if you know what I mean." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Nim and Katchja sat on the far end, holding each other's hands under the table. Katchja looked to Nim, who nodded and turned to Micah. "Y-Yes, your majesty, if that's where she'll be safest."  
  
Angella looked to them with pity. "You've taken a liking to her, haven't you?"

"Well, Netossa especially." Said Nim, chuckling. "She's always been a bit of a stand-offish kid. We've never seen her open up like this with anyone else her age."

Micah glanced to Angella cautiously. "Well, you and Netossa would obviously be welcome in Mystacor to visit her." He shrugged, giving an awkward smile. "Unless, of course, you would…?"  
  
Katchja's eyes finally rose to meet the gaze of the king and queen. "N-No, your majesties." She sighed. "No, if we're to return her to her people then it's probably best that she leave now. If she were to stay with us, with our daughter, then it will probably hurt all the more should the Nomads come for her." Nim pulled their hand from Katchja's grip and snaked it around her waist, holding her close. They knew how difficult it was for her to say such things.

Nim looked to the Angella. "When can they take the child to Mystacor?"

Angella glanced to Micah, who responded with. "I can get in contact with Casta immediately, she could probably pick the child up tonight if things are well enough."  
  
"Good," said Katchja, "we can let the kids tire themselves out before they say their goodbyes."

"Are you sure you want this?" Asked Angella.

"Yes," Katchja said almost shortly. She nodded, composing herself. "Yes, we want this…"

~~~

Hordak's coordinates led Spinnerella to a very dry cliffside overlooking a rather aggravated bayside. The sky was dark with angry clouds that stretched out across the flat, stony earth. Any signs of vegetation were dry, bare twigs and sprouts, an odd sight considering the sky seemed to be on the brink of storming.

Spinnerella was sitting ten feel from the ground, on top of a tall rock formation, when she heard the sound of an approaching speeder. She stuffed the papers in her bag and stood. What was a speeder doing this far out? When she noticed the familiar faces on the vehicle, she scoffed. "Seriously?"

When they arrived, she was still on the rock formation, now with crossed arms. Netossa hopped from the speeder and waved. "Hey you," she said flatly.

Spinnerella sighed, she stepped off of the rock formation and used her powers to cushion her fall. "Hey, what's up?"

Netossa nodded. "Well, Frosta has something for you. You'll… wanna see this, Spinny."

Spinnerella's gaze shifted to Frosta, who hopped from the speeder. "I… we, the archivist and I, we found this…" Frosta repeated the same information to Spinnerella as she gazed at the paper, her shoulders slumped. She sighed, rolling the scroll back up and handing it back to Frosta.   
  
"Thank you for showing me this." She said.

"Listen," Frosta said, her voice shaking. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if…"

Spinnerella dropped to one knee and hugged the girl. On any other occasion, Frosta would have seen this as a major insult, but this time she returned the hug, trying her hardest to not cry. "Hey…" Whispered Spinny. "It's okay," she pulled back. "I mean it, you didn't do this, you're not at fault, you're still my friend."

It was becoming harder for Frosta to hold back her tears. "It's just… What if? What if we're the ones that…?" She shook her head. "Spinnerella, if my people were-"

"Hey," Spinnerella took Frosta's hands. "Hold off on that, we don't have all the answers, don't start beating yourself up when we don't have all the pieces yet. Look me in the face. It's okay."

Slowly, Frosta's shakes began to fade and her breaths regulated. She nodded at Spinny's words, then wiped her face on her sleeve. "You're… sure it's alright? I mean, it's like you said, we don't have all the-"

"I know one thing for certain," said Spinnerella. "That you and I? We're friends, princesses stick together, right?" She chanced a grin, which Frosta returned.

"Y-Yeah, princesses stick together." The younger princess wrapped her arms around Spinny's neck. "I-I'll make it up to you, if it really is this bad."

Spinnerella returned the hug. "Alright, but only after we find out about it, alright?"

Netossa stood back from the two, thumping a hand against her hip. She turned away, her face feeling hot. How was she getting upset now of all times? This was important for Frosta and Spinny, sighing, Netossa walked closer to the cliff edge. She had never personally been in this part of Etheria, granted, it being part of the Fright Zone was a major reason, but it was still an odd region to be so bare. She scanned the cliffside with her eyes, following it from one end, the Whispering Woods, to the other, Kingdom of Snows. As she turned her gaze to the water, she squinted, then her eyes widened in realization.

"Uh, I hate to break up the waterworks but… does that look like a storm to anyone else?"

Spinnerella and Frosta turned and joined Netossa. Spinny's jaw dropped when she followed Netossa's gaze. "Oh… my…"

Frosta rubbed her eyes before taking a second glance. It was indeed a storm, a storm that was perfectly settled in the very center of the great bay. The clouds seemed to blend so perfectly in with the water below that it looked practically invisible at a first glance.

"That's… a snow storm!" Said Frosta. "I can see hail! What's it doing out here? And why isn't it moving?"

Netossa glanced to Spinny, who shook her head in bewilderment. "I-I don't know! The air seems to be… herding it, keeping it in one place, it… it's flying in circles."

"It's spinning…" Confirmed Netossa.

"No way…" Frosta pulled a small telescope from her pocket. "Y-Yeah, that's hail! That's gotta be the angriest winter storm in… oh no…"

Netossa tilted her head. "What is it?"

Frosta pulled the telescope away from her eye and turned to the others. "There's a wreck, I see a Kingdom of Snows flag."

Spinnerella and Netossa stiffened, they could already guess Frosta's next move. Netossa stepped forward. "Frosta, you see that thing? We should call for backup before-"

"Netossa, we've faced worse things than a storm. Besides, it's my kingdom, my responsibility. That's a snow storm, my element. I need to be the one to check it out, I can't put the others at risk." Frosta turned on a heel and knelt, placing a hand on the cliffside. Ice began to flow from her fingertips, forming a long slide that snaked its way down the steep rocky cliffside. Before the others could catch her, Frosta had already leapt onto her creation and began sliding. Spinnerella and Netossa glanced at each other with worried faced, then they grew serious and nodded. Spinnerella snaked an arm around her wife and jumped from the cliff.

When they met Frosta at the base she had already formed a raft sized iceberg. The younger princess shielded herself from Spinnerella's winds. "You're coming with?"

"Of course we are, princesses stick together." Said Spinnerella, she gathered a small hand full of wind streams and readied herself at the back of the ice raft.

"We're backup, we go in, we see what happened, we hop back out." Said Netossa sternly.

"That's the plan," answered Frosta. "Just a simple looksee, if it's something bigger THEN I will get my own people to help."

Netossa turned to Spinnerella, who nodded. "Alright," said Netossa. "In-and-Out mission, let's do this…"

Frosta turned to face the storm and placed her hands on the raft, growing two walls on the side that curled up and met at the top, forming a roof above them. When Frosta and Netossa had proper grips on the walls, Spinnerella released the wind streams behind them, propelling the little raft forward.

"In-and-out mission, easy breezy…" whispered Spinnerella as they shot forward into the festering, angry storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank you all so much who have commented and left kudos on this fic! This is becoming one of my biggest fic projects to date and I'm really excited to finish it.
> 
> I was especially excited to finish this chapter because I wanted to put something up for Spinny's birthday!
> 
> Just a heads up, the next chapter is where pieces are going to start coming together. I may have to put content warnings and other edits on the tags and chapter notes (these will always be posted at the beginning of the chapters). Please keep an eye out in case any of those subjects trigger you.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for the lovely comments and kudos! You folks keep me coming back here to keep posting! Love ya! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three reach their destination, a discovery is made.

"Come on, you can do it."

Spinnerella shook her head, letting out a long 'noooooooo' in response. She huddled against the rock formation and buried her head in her knees.

"Come now, Spinnerella, I was half your age when I was able to summon the winds. And you'll need to learn this. What if you're out here and fall down the cliffside? Now, come on out here."

The voice was gentle, but firm, and a sense of safety for the little girl. Spinnerella wiped her tears with a shaking fist and stood, tip toeing her way to the edge of the rock formation. The ledge was about six feet off the ground, which of course was a long drop for a three year old. A woman stood below, three paces away, and with open arms. "Just aim for me, no matter what happens I'll catch you. Do you trust me?"

Spinnerella sniffled, then nodded. The woman laugh, motioning to her chest. "Just aim here, love, you'll do just fine. You trust me? I'll trust you."

Spinnerella looked to the woman, the violet curls that fell around her soft, round face; the shimmering, flowy robes that draped around her body. Everything about her seemed so comforting and soft. Spinnerella nodded, looked down to the drop, then took a few paces back.

"That's fine, baby, you can take a running start." Called the woman.

The little girl paused, took a deep breath, and ran. She took three paces before reaching the edge, where she leapt. She threw her hands down, palms facing the ground, her eyes squeezed shut. Something was odd, she felt little whisps tickling her face, arms and legs. The sound of dust being kicked and thrown about could be heard, along with the woman's "that's it, that's it". Suddenly, Spinnerella didn't feel as if she was falling anymore. She opened an eye slightly, then the other. Her body went stiff, causing her to falter. But the woman was there, ready to catch her like she promised.

The woman laughed, spinning around on her feet. "I told you! See? You did it!"

Spinnerella laughed as the woman held her up, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I can go flying with you now, Mama!" She said excitedly.

"Oh hey now," said the woman. She halted her little victory dance and pulled back. "That won't be for a while now, you need to learn to crawl before you can walk."

"But I can walk just fine, Mama!"

"I don't mean like that, I…" The woman shook her head, trying to not laugh. "You need to learn to catch yourself, and leap over long jumps and other safety things. You'll be flying with me soon enough, but… just enjoy your time now, okay?"

Spinnerella sighed. "Alright, Mama…"  
  
The woman touched her forehead to her daughter's. "That's my little bird…"

~~~

The storm was thick, snow and hail pelted their little ice raft. Spinny kept her head down as they navigated over the choppy waters. But just as quickly as it came, the storm seemed to end just as the raft ran aground. Netossa and Frosta were nearly launched onto the sand that spread before them while Spinny slid forward, still propelled by her wind. She stumbled onto the sand but managed to keep on her feet. "E-Everyone okay?" She asked.

"Shaken, but fine." Said Netossa.

"I'm good," said Frosta. The younger girl glanced around, her eyes widening. "What… is this place?"

Netossa and Spinnerella followed her gaze. "Are we… in the eye of the storm?" Asked Netossa, mouth agape. "No, we can't be…"

Spinnerella couldn't speak, she could only stare slack jawed as she took in their surroundings. The sky was completely dark, covered over by the thick stormclouds. They were standing on a beach that met with a small forest of thick, twisted trees that emitted a pulsating glow from their veins. Boulders and large stones seemed to jut from the earth with various patterns, First Ones writing, each emitting a glow of their own. Above the trees rose many more rock formations that grew and grew, meeting together in a great, tall structure that loomed over the island like a tower. Spinnerella swallowed a lump in her throat. "Let's… let's just find the Snow Kingdom ship and get out of here."

"Way ahead of you!" Called Frosta from afar. Spinnerella and Netossa whipped around to see Frosta running away from them, on the far end of the beach sat the ship with the Snow banner. The two women were quick to follow the girl.

The ship itself was old, much older than they had anticipated, and completely abandoned. "This is… eerie." Said Frosta as she checked the structure. "This doesn't look like a recent ship from Snow, this craftsmanship is something out of my grandfather's old collection. And…" She looked to Netossa with worried eyes. The steering controls were wrapped in rope and tied off to a post, keeping it on a steady path without the need of a captain.

"Did… this ship even have a passenger?" Asked Netossa, rubbing her arms.

Spinnerella studied the cargo area. "Um, ladies?" Inside were the fragments of various crates that had been ripped open, but one was still left intact. Frosta was quick to appear by her side and formed a wedge of ice. After some prying, they were able to open the crate, revealing multiple rabbit furs.

Frosta shook her head. "A shipment of Snow furs, on a cargo ship with no captain…" She looked to Spinnerella with worried eyes. "Do you… think?"

Spinnerella shook her head shrugging. "I'm not sure, it could mean anything at this point." Frosta shuddered, then gave a final glance over the ship. "Well, she's not going to survive if we put her back in the water. I'd hate to leave her, but I guess finding nobody was the best outcome."

"You're telling me," said Netossa as she rubbed her arms. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, let's get out of here…" Mumbled Frosta, hopping down from the small ship. Spinnerella and Netossa walked together a few paces behind.

After a few paces, Spinnerella sighed. "Hey," she said softly. "I'm… I'm sorry for what I said back at the fright zone. I know why you worry, and you have every right to-"

Netossa stopped walking and locked eyes with her wife. "I nearly lost you, Spinny, I nearly lost you twice. I know that things are fine now but…" She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm just not… adapting to the new environment. I get it. And… I understand you're going to want to look for… things." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
  
Spinnerella took a step forward and placed a hand on Netossa's arm. "Hey, we're all adjusting, it's alright. It's not like a switch is going to be flipped in all of us, I'm still having trouble as well, and I need to be aware that you're going through it too. I’m sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was brushing you off." Gently, she migrated her hand upwards, until it cupped Netossa's cheek.

Netossa gritted her teeth, her eyes trailed down as they began to water, she lifted a hand to cup Spinnerella's. "Spinny, I-"

Spinnerella straightened, she looked up to see an odd shadow above them, and it was growing. Spinnerella pushed Netossa to the side, her head whipped around to see Frosta a few feet away. "GET BACK!" She shouted, throwing two whirlwinds to push the others back. She had just enough time before a pair of talons knocked her back and yanked her skyward.

"SPINNY!" Shouted Netossa, but her voice was overtaken by the sound of enormous wingbeats.

Spinnerella gripped the legs of the creature that held her, summoning whirlwinds to push the beast off course. Piercing shrieks rang from above, then she was dropped. Spinnerella plummeted a few yards before she caught herself with a few strands of wind. Finally, she turned to view the creature that had attempted to capture her. It was a humanoid beast, greyish blue skin on its angular face and toned arms. Instead of hair, purple feathers sprouted from the top of its head, trailing down to a large wingspan. Instead of legs, the creature had large raptor talons hanging below. A spear was clutched in the beast's arms and a brown leather sash covered its breasts. The beast gazed back at her with wide, yellow eyes, it almost looked horrified. Then, its look of shock was slowly replaced with a look of fury.

"Who are you?" Called out Spinnerella.

"SPINNER!" Screeched the creature, waving its spear over its head. "I'VE GOT A SPINNER!"

Spinny followed the beast woman's gaze to find several other winged ones heading their way. There was another scream from behind, Spinnerella turned to see the woman fall, wrapped in an energy net. "WAIT!" She called out, swooping down to catch the woman and set her gently on the ground.

"What are you DOING?" Shouted Netossa. "That thing tried to kill you!"

"There's more coming," said Spinnerella, gripping Netossa by the arms. "You have to get Frosta out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Netossa they-!" Another screech rang from above. Netossa gripped Spinnerella by the arm and sprinted to the ice raft, Frosta was already inside and waving for them to hurry.  
  
Netossa waved back to the girl. "Frosta, get under cover!"

"DON'T LET THE SPINNER LEAVE!"  
  
"GET THE FILTHY SPINNER!"

"BRING IT HERE!"

The winged creatures began swooping the two, waving their spears and beating their wings. Netossa continued throwing nets with her free hand, trapping two more of the creatures. But that only seemed to enrage the monsters as more and more seemed to appear from the trees. Netossa eventually resorted to summoning a net forcefield, covering herself and Spinnerella. Meanwhile Frosta resorted to sealing the rest of the raft until she was inside a thick ice bubble, which was only a good thing, the creatures didn't seem to notice her.

The monsters continued to batter against the forcefield, still shouting and chanting variations of "GET THE SPINNER, GET THE SPINNER". Spinnerella was behind Netossa, who was straining against the constant barrage. She shook her head, gazing back at the sharp toothed beings. She trembled, holding herself in a defense pose but with shaking hands. Finally, she shook her head and stepped forward.

"You want me? Fine!"

"SPINNY!" Shouted Netossa, her voice strained under the pressure of her forcefield.

Spinnerella held her hands up to the beasts, one of them stopped to stare at her, then motioned for the others to halt. Sweat tricked down the back of her neck. "I'll come with you, but you must let the others go." Spinnerella said in a raised voice.

The creature that stopped first strode to the edge of the forcefield, planting her spear in the sand. She narrowed her eyes at Spinnerella, standing almost a full foot taller than her. "You'll come without using your powers?" She snarled.

Spinnerella nodded. "I will, but you must promise to let my friends leave."

"Spinny, what are you DOING?" Hissed Netossa.

Spinnerella turned her head, glancing at her wife from the corner of her eye. "Please, trust me on this, you have to get Frosta out of here, I'll be fine."

The beast woman sneered. "We promise that no harm will come to them."

Spinnerella's eyes narrowed. "But will they be free to leave?"

Netossa fell to her knees, the forcefield began to flicker. The beast woman smirked. "That, we cannot promise even if we wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

The woman's face returned to a scowl. "You don't know?"

"JUST GET HER, GAYLA!" Shouted one of the beasts as it returned to beating on the forcefield with its spear.

Spinnerella readied herself. "If you lay a finger on them, you will know my full power…" Sand began to flurry around her as small threads of wind danced, amplified by the storm and ready to be released.

The woman named Gayla growled, then took a step back and shrieked. "DOWN WITH YOUR WEAPONS!" The other beasts turned their heads in shock towards their leader. "The Spinner promises to come quietly so long as we leave her companions! That we shall!"

The other creatures gasped and murmured amongst themselves, many of them grumbling, but one by one they dropped their spears in the sand. Gayla nodded to them, then put down her own weapon. She crossed her arms. "Well? We have done all that we can offer, what say you, Spinner?"

Spinnerella glanced back to Netossa, who was now more exhausted than ever. Gasping, she ran to her wife's side. "Darling," she whispered. "Darling please…"

"I… I can't let them take you." Netossa muttered, she was crying, tears dripped from her chin and peppered the sand below. "Spinny, let's run, we'll figure something-"

Spinnerella shook her head and kissed her wife's cheek. "It'll be alright," she whispered. "Netossa, please, watch out for Frosta. I'll be fine."

Netossa, her power spent, lowered her arms and dropped the forcefield. She immediately wrapped her arms around her wife, they stayed like that, kneeling in the sand until one of the winged woman strode over and yanked Spinnerella away. "Wait," called Netossa wearily. "Wait, Spinny…" But her voice was drowned out by the chittering of the beast women.

Spinnerella was dragged to Gayla and shoved down to her knees. From a pouch hanging from her waist, Gayla produced a metal device in the shape of a ring. She stepped forward, popping it open. Spinnerella's heart began to race as she tried to rise to her feet. The other beast women gripped her by the shoulders, holding her down as she panicked.

"Typical Spinner, going back on your word I see." Gayla spat as she advanced.

"W-Wait no, you don't have to- Please! Please I-!" The device snapped around her neck, soon, Spinnerella's hearing was filled with distorted buzzing and murmurs. Her heart pounded in her ears as painful memories came back to her, visions of green and evil voices in her head. She tried to summon strands of wind, but they did not answer her, which only amplified her state of panic. She shoved back against the clawed hands that held her down. "L-Let me go! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Her screams grew more and more desperate as she fought.

Eventually, one of the women had enough and knocked the butt of her spear against Spinnerella's head. She slumped forward, out like a light.

As she was carried off by the winged women, Netossa laid on the sand, her body twitching as bits of energy rope flickered in and out of her hands. "Spinny…" She mumbled as the creatures flew away.

Frosta sat, huddled in her ice shield, trembling. "I-I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm sorry…" In her hands was the crumpled up scroll she had shown to the others. In it was a single, foreboding message.

_Then let the harpies devour you._

_~Queen Mackenzie of the Kingdom of Snows_

~~~

The ride back was slow, and silent, for the little family. Netossa didn't want to be alone and sat in between Katchja and Nim, but not saying a peep the entire trip. Katchja was also quiet, and almost on the verge of tears more than once. Nim took to keeping the reigns for the entire trip, they offered to stop more than once, but Katchja and Netossa would just shake their heads and say that they'd rather be home. Nim would nod and coax their animal onward.

By the time the family had arrived home, Netossa jumped down and ran inside of the house without saying a word. Katchja stayed to help prep the cart for storage. When they finally got inside, the two adults slumped on their seats in the living room, sitting in silence, in the dark.  
  
Then, Nim's communicator blinked into life. "King Micah?" They asked curiously.  
  
"Nim, oh thank Etheria, is she there?"

"Is… who here?" Nim sent a worried glance towards Katchja.  
  
"The little Nomad, Spinnerella, is she with you?"

Katchja rose from her seat and stalked over to the communicator. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just got word from Casta, she's… she's gone!"

Light footsteps thumped down the hall and into the living room, Netossa stared at her parents from the doorway. "Spinnerella?"

Nim stood from their seat. "What do you mean, Micah?"

"I mean she left, the moment she knew you had left she flew away. Angie's searching the whole kingdom looking for her, but I thought it would be smart to contact you two. Did she follow you?"

Nim and Katchja stared at each other, both with horrified eyes. Katchja took the communicator. "Your majesty, we're going to help find her."

The king nodded in the tiny screen. "Good, I'm sending guards to the nearby towns in case she's hiding in them."

Katchja nodded. "We'll go back the way we came in case she had to land and rest."

"Sounds good, contact me if you find her." In a flash, the screen was blank once more.

Netossa ran over. "I'm going too!"

"No, baby, it's getting dark."

"But I-"

"Netossa," Nim said sternly. "You can't be out when it's dark, that's final." They lowered themselves to one knee. "But, you can stay here, turn all the lights on, and keep an eye out in case Spinnerella comes here. Alright? You found her in the tree before, if she's here, you'll find her again and let us know." They held their hand up to Katchja, who handed the communicator back to them. "GG's giving you their communicator, if Spinnerella comes here, you call Mom's, alright?"

Netossa stared at the clunky device, which was massive in her small hands. She nodded to her GG and ran to the nearest lamp to turn it on.

"Good girl," said Katchja. She turned and headed to one of the closets. "I'm getting some lamps."

"I'll saddle the horses, meet you outside." Nim stood and headed for the door.

Soon, the two adults had ridden off into the night, their lamps fading in the distance. Netossa had turned on every lamp in the house, hoping that it would be a beacon for Spinnerella. After a few short moments of waiting, she stomped and ran out the back door. She hurried to the trees in the back yard and pointed her flashlights to the branches. "Spinny?" She called, running to the next tree. "Spinny!" After several minutes of running to every tree two, three, four times over, the little girl sat on the grass. She pointed her flashlight to the dark, night sky. Her lower lip began to wobble and fat tears began to streak down her face. "Spinny…" she whimpered. "Come back…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, finally, we see why this was tagged "Classic SPOP Characters".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netossa and Frosta start assessing their situation, Spinny learns of her captors.

It was the pounding headache that awoke Spinnerella. She groaned, flexing her shoulders, then discovering that her wrists were bound behind her. She was tied with her arms wrapped around a pole in what appeared to be a dark cave, illuminated by glowing veins in the stone walls. Her senses were still clouded over by the buzzing sensation of the collar. Her vision flickered in glowing dots and faded edges. She lifted her head just as one of the winged women stepped into view, the one named Gayla.

"You've got a lot of nerve making yourself seen," said the woman. "You got a death wish or something? If you tell me now, I can make your fate more… palatable."

Spinnerella shook her head, groaning when she realized it made the throbbing in her head worse. Gayla tilted her head.

"Hm? No?"

Spinnerella cleared her throat, her mouth felt dry as she tried to speak. "Who… are you?" She croaked. "Why did you bring me here?"

Gayla's shoulders dropped, her mouth hung open as she scoffed. "Are you really asking me this, Spinner?"

"Yes," croaked Spinnerella flatly, growing more annoyed. "I don't know who you are, I don't know why you are calling me as 'Spinner', other than I must resemble one." She shifted her legs until they were crossed in front of her, sighing. "I'm… just going to be honest with you since I'm already your captive." She glared up at the woman with tired, annoyed eyes. "I am been dealing with a LOT of assumptions based on where I came from and how I should feel about it. But the problem? I don't exactly have all of the answers, so I don't know HOW to feel. The people who raised me told me that I was part of this mysterious group that never stayed in place for long. Now, here I am, being held against my will by someone who has a grudge against them." She shook her head, sighing once more. "I am very tired, and would appreciate any sort of explanation to why you want me dead." She glared back up at the woman, who stared down at her, mouth agape.

"You… You really don't know?"

Spinnerella shrugged. "I was separated from my mother when I was very young. Any of their history is lost to me." The woman opened her mouth to retort, then shut it, taking a step back. Growling, she stared down at Spinnerella, who only gazed back to her with the same tired expression. "Please, tell me what happened and… maybe how I can help you?" Spinnerella's eyes widened. "The storm… is it the storm? Does it have something to do with that?"

"SILENCE!" Barked the woman, growling, she turned and stalked away. Spinnerella thumped the back of her head against the pole, she took several deep breaths to calm herself. Every noise was followed by the sounds of static and mumbling. It felt so real. It felt so… familiar. Spinnerella shuddered, flexing her fingers. Even though the winds would still not listen to her, it was a small comfort to still have a reminder that she was in control of her body.

"Netossa, Frosta, I hope you were able to get away…"

~~~

Netossa awoke to the sensation of numb skin and low temperatures. It was a sneeze that brought her back to life. She was inside of Frosta's frozen raft, and it was not still. Frosta was cursing under her breath as she tried to navigate the waters, but as the winds continued to surge the raft would tumble and risk capsizing. After a few moments of effort, she was forced to fall back and let the raft float ashore.

"I… I just can't get us back." Frosta said, kicking the sand. "We need Spinnerella to push through."

Netossa shook her head, covering her face with a hand. "No… I don't think even Spinny could get us through that again. These winds are much more choppy on this end than when we came in." She turned around, crossing her arms and staring out at the stormy waters. "I'm pretty sure this is what's keeping those bird people here." She turned around, watching the clouds as they circled her vision, over the trees, over the rocks, over the mountain in the center… "It's a cage." She muttered.

"You think so?" Frosta placed her hands on her hips as she followed Netossa's gaze.

"Well, it hasn't moved in a while, isn't that a big deal?"

"Yeah…" Frosta's gaze rose to study the clouds. "These kinds of blizzards love to move, they hate staying in one place when they start to percipitate. I… still haven't mastered guiding them over my kingdom, but maybe if I tried giving a nudge to these ones the waters could clear?"

Netossa tapped a finger against her arm as she weighed their options. "Well, don't hurt yourself. These clouds looks bad, if you can't do it then we'll figure something else out. While you try, though, I'm gonna try to contact the others." Netossa pulled her communicator out.

Frosta shook her head. "I tried earlier, we're in a dead zone. Some sort of interference with the signals."

"Wait, really?" Netossa began clicking through her settings. "W-No… NO!" She cursed and began pacing, her nose still in the communicator. Frosta rolled her eyes and extended her hands. "Alright, big guys, let's get you moving…"

~~~

Spinnerella tried to rest in the cave, but the glowing veins was a fairly harsh enough light to keep her awake, coupled with the collar's effects she could only sit in a daze as the hours ticked by. Finally, the sound of footsteps made her raise her head. It was Gayla once more. The winged woman, without a word, strode over to Spinnerella and undid the bindings on her wrists.

"On your feet." Gayla muttered flatly.

"Where am I going?" Asked Spinnerella.

Gaya gripped her by the arm and shoved her forward. "Where I tell you to, now go."

Spinnerella stumbled a few paces before regaining the feeling in her legs. She was marched down, deeper into the underground tunnel system that the winged women dwelled in. Occasionally she caught a glimpse of them when she passed by new openings. Occasionally she would see children. They all glared at her as she passed. Spinnerella tried to keep her eyes focused in front of her until she felt Gayla's clawed hand on her shoulder.

"We're here."

It was a set of wide doors that opened to an ancient, stone staircase that led down into a dark voice. Spinnerella was pushed forward, she took the steps slow as they climbed farther into the darkness. "How can you even see where each step is?" She mumbled back casually.

"Harpies have excellent dark vision." Answered Gayla. "We hunt in the night, we live in the mountain, our world is one without the sun."

"So, you're harpies? I've never met one before, but I've heard of you in legends."

Gayla snorted. "Well, you'd certainly know of us if your ancestors didn't commit their sin. And you'll find out what it was soon."

"Can I at least know what's going to happen to me?"

"You wanted answers, yes? Well, you're going to get them."

Spinnerella opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a stumble. They had reached the bottom of the stairs. Gayla caught Spinnerella by the shoulder before she could fall and guided her towards a winding hall. When they reached the end, Spinny had to stop and allow her eyes to adjust.

It was a great cavern, in the center lay a wide pool which emitted a bright blue glow, illuminating the whole room. As they walked into the room, Spinnerella could see the pulsating veins on the stones leading in and out of the water. She couldn't stop to get a second look due to Gayla pushing her onward, until they reached the edge of the pool. It was then that Spinny noticed they weren't alone.

About ten feet away, on the other side of the pool, stood another harpy. She was old and weathered, with as many scars as she had white feathers. She wore a shawl, decorated in beads and colored threads. Her face was tired, but curious of Spinnerella, which was a bit of a welcome feeling. Spinny was gently guided to her knees at the edge of the water, Gayla kneeled at her side, bowing her head.

"Old one, the Spinner knows not of the crimes of her people and wishes to see the truth for herself. We humbly ask that you relinquish the privacy of your own memories so that she may see the wrongdoings of her ancestors and face punishment with dignity."

Spinnerella stiffened at Gayla's words and cast a nervous glance to the elder harpy. The old woman's face hardened as she listened to Gaylas request, then stretched out her pale wings. With a few effortless wing strokes, she landed on the other side of the pool and leaned her face close to Spinnerella's. Spinny could only freeze, trying to not even breathe as the old woman looked her over. Finally, with a twitch of her mouth, the elder knelt on the other side of Spinnerella. She took one of Spinny's hands as Gayla took the other.

"Um, is there something I should know about-?"

"Shut it and relax yourself." Hissed Gayla as she and the elder both dipped her hands into the water. "And don't speak unless she requests it of you."

The moment Spinnerella felt her hands submerge into the cool water, her vision was soon engulfed by a blinding white light. She gasped as a jolt ran through her spine, a freezing cold sensation that sent her hair on end. But as fast as came, it washed over her. Spinnerella was soon blinking the light from her eyes and stumbling backwards on her… feet?

Yes, she was on her feet, and outside, and the sky… the sky was so blue and wide and there was barely a cloud to be seen!

"W-What? How did I…" Spinnerella muttered as she took a step back. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she gazed upon her surroundings. She was standing on a rock formation, not far from the mountain. Yes, she was still on the island, but it was so lush and green. "How…?" A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump, she turned to see Gayla, who put a finger to her lips. Spinnerella nodded, then noticed the elder standing a few paces away, overlooking the island in its prime. The elder turned to face the two.

"Talon Mountain was once a paradise for our kind." She said in a tired, raspy voice. "We were safe from competition, or predatory beasts." A flock of harpies could be seen emerging from the various openings in the mountain and taking flight. Spinnerella watched them frolic in the sky before landing in the trees below. Plump fruits hung from their branches, eager for the harpies to pluck and feast upon them. The three turned to see another group of harpies catch fish with spears and nets at the shore. Not too far off, a group of children could be seen playing in the sun. "Our children could grow, happy, strong, and healthy." The elder hung her head as the sky began to grow dark.

Spinnerella turned her head upwards, her heart dropped as a great flying ship blocked the sun and began its descent. Gayla gripped her shoulder, holding her in place. The ship itself looked like it was more suited to the water than the air. But seemed to be held aloft with a series of rotating propellors. Instead of a sail, there was a great… balloon? Yes, a round balloon made of cloth. The underside of the ship was decorated with various spirals and swirls painted onto the hull.

"When I was a guard to our Matriarch, Hunga, the Spinners came." With a great crash, a roar of engines, and the stomach turning grinding of machinery, the ship landed in between two great stone structures, knocking boulders and earth in several directions. The top hatch opened to reveal several figures cloaked in various shades of purple. A large harpy, whom Spinnerella could safely assume was Hunga, descended to meet the strangers. With Hunga were several guards, one of them was easily recognizable as the elder, who was adorned as Hunga's captain of the guard.

"The Spinners claimed that their ship malfunctioned, and would only stay until they could get it fixed. This ended up being a lie."

Spinny watched, holding her breath as time seemed to speed up. Figures darted to and fro across the deck of the ship, performing various maintenance and repairs. But all the while, the ship never moved, the engines never turned on, and the ship was soon getting swallowed by the trees and forest.

"As time passed, we began to notice… a change." Spoke the elder. "It was a change in the air, the soil, and the very trees. We decided to confront the Spinners, come." The elder spread her wings and glided down towards the ship. Gayla motioned for Spinnerella to follow.

"I thought I couldn't use my powers." Spinny shook her head, one eyebrow raised.

"This is a vision, you can use it here without causing any real damage." Gayla said casually before following the elder. Spinnerella tested the air, when a strand of breeze came to her, she followed them closely until they all landed on the ship.

When Spinnerella joined the others she jumped and took a step back. Gayla raised an eyebrow, staring at her. Spinnerella was frozen in place, staring at the figures in front of them. It was two women, pale skinned and violet of hair, standing before the Harpy matriarch and her guards. The taller and older of the Spinner women stood with her head held high. She looked down to the harpies, holding back a sneer of disgust. Semitransparent veils were draped about her curved frame, displaying a dress of pure white underneath. Her hair was tied back in a thick braid which draped behind her, several crystal beads flickered in the light from her hair, dress, and jewelry. A crown of pale opals rested on top of her head.

Spinnerella's eyes slowly fell to the younger woman beside her. She must have been the woman's daughter due to the similarities of their build and facial structure. She was also dressed just as elegantly, with a similar dress and veils. Only her hair was allowed to hang loose and free, falling in great waves past her shoulders and to her back. Instead of a crown, a band of silver rested between her ears. Her face was more of worry, while she kept her posture straight and her head facing forward, her eyes kept wandering to glance at the woman next to her.

Gayla turned around fully, tilted her head and squinting her eyes at Spinny. "What is this?" She hissed. "Why do you shrink?"

Spinnerella shook her head, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the two women a second time. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered, still visibly shaken. "Please continue." She said to the elder, who nodded.

The older Spinner took a step forward. "We shall stay another season." She said in a calm but firm tone. "In exchange, we will keep the storm clouds from growing too violent."

Hunga growled, taking a step forward. "You have made that statement two seasons ago. Do you have the components you need to run your ship or don't you?"

The Spinner queen's mouth twitched. "I assure you, our engineers are working throughout the night to try and leave you in peace, but when one issue is solved, another rises."

Hunga crossed her arms. "I find that hard to believe when we are closing in on the end of a third year. How have you not replaced the entire gut of this hulking beast?"

The younger woman stepped forward. "We are working with ancient tech from the First Ones that will hopefully make our ship even more reliable than before. Please, try to understand, we do not wish to have this happen ever again and are just trying to-"

A great wind rushed past the group. "Silence yourself, Tempest." Hissed the Spinner queen.

Hunga's eyes bulged. "You bring First Ones tech to MY island? Where it may do harm to MY people?"

The Spinner queen's eyes narrowed. "Are we not all blessed from the First Ones? What good is it for us to have these artifacts if it is not for us to benefit from them?"

Hunga screeched. "I have seen what that technology can do. I have seen it swallow my comrades, I have seen it detonate and cause great craters, only a fool would toy with such pieces of destruction! You bring doom to your people, Duchess Gale!" Hunga's lips curled back to reveal sharp teeth as she mockingly addressed the Spinner.

The Duchess sneered, great whisps of air began to circle the group. "I will not stand by to be insulted by the likes of you…"

Hunga pounded the butt of her spear against the deck of the ship. "Then take your accursed death machine and LEAVE!"

"You will take our offer, or you will be making powerful enemies!" Gale snapped. "This is my final warning."

The sounds of screeching, wingbeats, roaring winds and metal on metal overtook Spinnerella's senses as she was pulled backwards into the present. Her face, neck and back were drenched in sweat, it dripped down her body as she sat gasping for air on the cold cavern floor. She glanced to the two harpies, who seemed to be equally shaken but not out of breath like she. Spinnerella took deep breaths to calm herself, then looked to the elder harpy.

"I… I thank you for showing me where it all began." She lowered her gaze. "I… must ask, what happened in the end? Did you… did you kill them all?"

The elder harpy raised her head, closed her eyes, then let out a deep sigh. "We did battle with them, yes, until they summoned the storm."

Spinnerella felt a knot in her chest. "Oh, so they really did it…"

"They summoned that storm, which keeps us all trapped here, afterwards they shut themselves in their ship. We cannot access it, so for all we know they are still inside, rotting."

Spinnerella winced, her eyes trailing to the stone floor. "So they invaded your island, refused to leave, and then made you prisoners…" Spinnerella shuddered, she shook her head and looked to the two harpies. "I… I don't know what I can say…"

Gayla's eyes narrowed. "You reacted when you saw the two Spinners…"

Spinnerella blinked back tears. "The younger one, Tempest…" She wiped her face with a sleeve. "I… I never knew her name."

"What do you mean?"

"She was my mother." Spinnerella locked eyes with Gayla. "I… I never knew her name, her real name, before we got separated."

The elder harpy grunted, nodding. "I am glad my memories can give you peace, Spinner."

Spinnerella looked to the older harpy and bowed her head. "I… I thank you for showing me your memories." She glanced up. "I never got your name."

The elder harpy smirked. "I am Imga, former captain of the guard and now? I am keeper of the memories." She leaned forward, extending a clawed hand. "And I know of one way you can repay the favor to me."

Spinnerella blinked. "What can I do?"

Imga nodded, providing a sad, soft grin. "Allow me to see the sun from off the island, at least once more before I die."

Spinnerella's eyes widened, she bit her lip, hesitant on answering. She rubbed an arm and took a deep breath. "It is… a hard request for me to give. I must be honest."

Imga's face dropped. "What do you mean?"

Spinnerella waved a hand. "I-It's not that I wouldn't want to. It's just that…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "There has been… quite a lot going on. I don't think you'll like what you'll see."

The two harpies glanced to each other, then back to Spinnerella. "Show us," said Gayla. "That is an order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to go on for a bit longer, but then I noticed this chapter had just peaked over 3000 words. Expect some more mysteries next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosta and Netossa take a walk in the woods, Spinnerella and Gayla have a talk.

Frosta fell to her knees, her jacket was thrown to the side revealing a comfortable t-shirt. She was breathing heavily, sweat trickled down her face. Netossa strode up to her and picked up her jacket.

"Alright, you've had enough."

"I'm sorry…"

Netossa offered a hand. "No, don't apologize. You tried your best and that's all that matters."

Frosta took the offered hand and rose to wobbling feet. "I've never seen any sort of winter storm this bad. And to have it stay like this? This is HUGE stuff!"

Netossa was silent, still staring at her communicator, and its dead signal indicator. Sighing, she stuffed it in her pocket. "Well, we've faced bigger stuff in the past. We'll find a way off this island and rescue Spinny." Her eyes wandered among the clouds. "You really can't see the sky through these things…"

Frosta sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I guess we should start walking?"

Netossa gestured. "We got no other options, follow me." She began walking in the direction the Harpies had taken Spinnerella. "I'm going to see if we can find where they took Spinny."

"Wait, you're not thinking of storming that place… right?"

Netossa scoffed, then laughed. "Am I Adora? Really? No, Frosta, we're going to scout out the area. If we can't get off this island or contact the others then we're on our own, and I'm not leaving Spinny alone."

Frosta soon matched Netossa's pace. "Then I'm helping. It's my fault she is where she is."

Netossa bit her lip, wanting to say something in response, but nodded instead. They broke through the edge of the trees and marched onward. The woods were thick and dark, overrun with bulking vines that seemed to have choked the trees. Netossa stubbornly shoved her way through the foliage as it grew thicker and thicker. Eventually, she noticed it had grown eerily quiet.

"Frosta?"

"Back here!"

Netossa traced her steps until she found the other princess, struggling to push her way through the foliage. "Does it feel like these plants are grabbing us? Or is that just me?" There was a twinge of nervousness in Frosta's voice.

Netossa paused, holding her body still for any kind of reaction… When she felt something wrap around her ankle she jumped and gripped Frosta's hand. "RUN!" As fast as they could, the two bolted ahead. Netossa kept her grip tight on Frosta, determined to keep them from separating again. Netossa, at near panicking mode, pushed onward with Frosta just at her heels. Suddenly, they ran into a great barrier that stretched as far as they could see to the left or right. Netossa ran a hand over the surface, it was metal, smooth, but covered in vines.

"Can you climb alright?"

"Are you kidding? Perfuma and I would do this all the time back at Brightmoon!"

Netossa stifled a chuckle at the thought of Perfuma climbing vine ladders for fun and gripped one of the thick plants in front of them. "Well, try to race me up." The climb was full of the same panic, but it meant that they would reach a break in the tree canopy, and thus possibly a way out of the deadly vines. Thankfully, Netossa's hypothesis were always correct. Just as they scaled over the treeline, they reached the top edge of the structure. Netossa pulled her aching body over the edge, then turned around and pulled Frosta up to join her. The two fell back, breathing heavily, and allowed their screaming muscles to rest.

"What… what was that?"

"I dunno, the only time I ever heard of plants grabbing people on purpose like that was either when Perfuma made them or…" Netossa swallowed a lump in her throat, her eyes wide with terror. She sat up, looking over the dark forest that lay before them, and shuddered.

"Or… what?" Frosta asked nervously.

"N-Nothing," said Netossa. "Well, no." She sighed. "Sorry, I'm trying to remember you're a princess and not a kid. But… Remember when Bow and Adora came back with King Micah?"

"Yeah?" Frosta raised an eyebrow.

"Well… Micah and I got to do some catching up, and he described a bit of his experiences on Beast Island…"

Frosta hopped to her feet. "What?! Wait…" She looked out over the trees. "So you're saying we're on Beast Island?"

"Of course not!" Retorted Netossa, she rose to her own feet and faced Frosta. "Micah never mentioned harpies, just giant bugs and such. But he DID mention a forest that swallows you if you feel… despair? I guess?" She rubbed the back of her head. "He also didn't mention any kind of a storm holding the island in place but…" She blinked. "Communicators did lose signal… maybe we are on Beast Island? Or maybe there are two Beast Islands?"

"As if we were that foolish."

The two spun around to meet the silhouette of one of the winged women. She was on a taller platform, looming over them, grinning from ear to ear. She jumped from her perch to meet them. "So, you're the new occupants of our little prison. I've heard of you."

Netossa readied an energy net in her hands and stood next to Frosta. "I'm not surprised," she growled.

The winged woman waved her hands to show she was unarmed, aside from her claws. "Oh hey, nice powers you have there!" She chuckled. "You can rouse your feathers as much as you want, but I'm not here to harm you."

Netossa and Frosta glanced to each other, Netossa didn't release her energy net. "Yeah? And why would you want to do that?"

"Unlike the Spinners, we harpies keep to our word."

Frosta stepped forward until she was in front of Netossa. "So you really ARE harpies! I've only heard about you in legends!"

The young harpy woman smirked, crossing her arms. Compared to the others she was fairly young, probably just behind Netossa. "Yeah? Well, doesn't surprise me, we've been stuck here for generations." She raised her gaze to Netossa. "Name's Rapta, by the way." She turned back to Frosta. "You mind telling me about where you come from?"

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea," Netossa brushed a hand against Frosta's shoulder.

"Netossa, I'm not a child." She muttered, turning back to Rapta. "I'd love to tell you, but we're looking for our friend."

Rapta nodded, eyebrows raising. "The Spinner, I presume." She lowered herself to the floor, curling hooked feet beneath her. "Well, she's being held for questioning. Our leader wants to know the whole story, how one got out and all, before giving her an appropriate punishment."

The others joined to sit with her.

"Punishment?" Asked Netossa. "What is she under trial for? What are they going to do with her?"

Rapta's eyes narrowed. "The Spinner is a friend of yours?"

Netossa opened her mouth to shout, but pulled herself back with effort. When she regained herself she said with a softer voice. "She's my wife..."

Rapta blinked, studying the face of the other woman, then slowly nodded. "I see…"

Netossa hung her head, fighting back tears now. Frosta placed a hand on her knee, then turned to Rapta. "Please, is there anything you know?"

The harpy woman crossed her arms, then nodded. "Allow me to tell you the stories the elders would tell me as a fledgling. It might help you understand our history with the Spinners, and why she is to face punishment…"

~~~

In a flash of green and the cackling of his voice, the three pulled away and into the cavern once more. Spinnerella was now shaking all over, her heart pounded in her ears, her fingers desperately reached to the back of her neck, tugging at her collar to make sure the chip was still gone.

Meanwhile the two harpies had leapt back into crouching positions a pace away, both of them showing their pointed teeth and with roused feathers. "Who on Etheria was THAT?" Snarled Gayla.

Spinny swallowed a lump in her throat before croaking. "H-Horde Prime…"

"He is different from the one called Hordak." Said Imga with caution.

"Y-Yes, he was."

"He is dead now?" Asked Gayla.

"Thanks to She-Ra and the Princess Alliance." Spinnerella felt her shakes begin to subside as her fingertips confirmed that the scar was all that remained. Gayla's eyes narrowed.

"I see now why you fought with us when we applied the collar to you. I would offer to take it off, but I do not trust you." She snorted, standing up fully. "So, since our locking away, our world was invaded by a foreign being and forced into a multiple kingdom war." She growled. "The battles we could have won… what a waste…" She strode to Spinnerella and pulled her to her feet. "Well, that is all I need to know, I shall report this to Queen Valka." She turned to Imga. "Elder, we thank you for sharing us the magic you guard so well."

The elderly harpy lowered herself to a seated position. "I am always happy to serve my queen." Her gaze shifted to Spinnerella. "Spinner, I thank you for sharing those clear skies and beautiful view with me, even if they were mixed with memories of battle." She grinned, showing teeth, "I do miss my battle days…"

Spinnerella bowed her head as best as she could before being pushed away by Gayla. As they made their way up the stairs, the two walked in silence for some time. Finally, Spinnerella took a deep breath. "You saw me taking an oath, right?"

"Some princess related oath," Gayla sneered. "As if you have the right to call yourself one, unless it's princess of the dead."

"Yes… Well, I took that oath, and in doing so I pledged to help all life of Etheria." Spinnerella chanced a glance back to Gayla. "I haven't gone back on that pledge, and I don't plan to now."

They reached the top of the stairs, Gayla shoved Spinnerella down the hall the way they came. "Is that so?"

"Gayla, if there's a way off of this island, I can help you. I know it doesn't undo what my people have done, but I can at least give your people their freedom."

Spinnerella felt herself getting yanked backwards, she was slammed with her back against the stone wall, Gayla's wings were opened, engulfing Spinnerella and pinning her in place. "You are in no position to offer anything but your life, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Gayla gripped Spinnerella by the arms and slammed her against the cave wall again, Spinny saw stars for a brief period as the back of her head was knocked hard against the wall. Gayla's clawed hands dug into the flesh of her arms, ready to break skin at any moment. Spinny shook her head to erase the blurred vision and looked to her captor. "Please," she said softly. "Please tell Queen Valka that I want to help you. I had no idea that… this whole time you were all trapped here." As a tear fell down Spinny's face, she pleaded. "I know it won't make things right, it won't erase what happened in the past, but I can at least do SOMETHING good for you, doesn't that mean anything?"

Gayla pulled back, releasing the hold on Spinnerella's arms and letting her drop to her feet. Spinnerella stumbled and leaned back against the wall, rubbing her arms that were definitely bruised. Gayla tilted her head, staring inquisitively at her until her expression softened. After a moment, however, her face turned into a snarl again. She shoved Spinnerella down the hall again. "March, Spinner, the sooner we get you back to your holding place the sooner Queen Valka will figure out what to do with you!"

~~~

It was late, almost midnight, when Katchja rode back to the house. Nim was still out searching for the lost Spinnerella. They had decided that Katchja would head back to put Netossa to bed and take over for waiting at home for any sign of the girl. She saw the lights in the windows and nodded. "That's my girl…" She whispered as she rode her horse back to the family stable, taking the saddle off and leading it to its stable. She patted her gelding on the nose. "Let me just put my baby girl to bed, then I'll give you a rub down, okay?" The hose nickered and shook itself off, Katchja grinned and shut the stable behind her.

"Netossa?" She called through the house, there was no answer. She poked her head in all of the rooms but found nothing. Finally, she checked the back yard. "Netossa?" She called. "Baby girl, I need you to answer-" She gasped. Curled up next to Netossa in the grass was the little Nomad. Katchja breathed a sigh of relief and had just pulled out her communicator when Spinnerella's eyes opened. She leapt to her feet. "Oh no you don't!" Katchja summoned an energy orb and threw it to the girls. A bubble of energy net formed around them, causing Spinnerella to fall back. Netossa opened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet.

"Mama-!"

"It's alright, Netossa!" Said Katchja. "We've got her."

Spinnerella pulled her knees to her chest and stared back at the woman with wide, tear filled eyes. Katchja stared back sternly. "I'm going to take it down, but you aren't flying away, clear?"

The little nomad nodded, then buried her face in her arms. Netossa knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Katchja sighed, calling back the net. She carefully walked over and sat in the grass next to the girls. She rubbed the little girl's back and asked. "Spinnerella, everyone in Bright Moon is worried sick about you. Why did you run away?"

"It's not safe…"

Katchja sighed, shaking her head. "Little one, of course it's safe. Mystacor is the safest place you could ever be."

"But I didn't feel safe with her." Spinnerella responded in a slightly louder and calmer voice.

"Well, you could once you get to know her." Katchja said, running her hands through the little girl's hair. "Come on, little one." She rose to her knees and nudged Spinnerella, who rose her head, she locked eyes with the girl. "Lets get you to that safe place." She said warmly.

The little girl stared back at the woman, tears pooling down her face, then she rose to her knees and wrapped her arms around her chest. "But I feel safe here…"

Katchja sat kneeling in the grass in shock, she covered her mouth with a hand, refusing to make eye contact with Netossa. With her free hand she rubbed her eyes, then lowered it to rest on the little girl's head. She sat still for a minute, a million thoughts going through her mind at once, before she finally pulled out her communicator.

"Nim, she's home, we need to talk."

~~~

"You're positive about this?"

"It seems as if the girls decided for us." Nim said, yawning. "I'm just glad to be home finally."

Micah stifled a laugh. "Yeah, Angie's glad to be home too. Casta was a bit disappointed but I think she'll grow to understand in time."

Nim chuckled. "Hopefully this won't put us in hot water with Mystacor."

Micah waved a hand. "Hey, I can guarantee you that won't be a problem. How's everyone doing anyway?"

Nim tiptoed down the hall and opened one of the doors. The two girls were both sprawled out in the single bed, arms draped over each other in uncomfortable positions but both out like lights. Nim couldn't stop themselves from snapping an image for the king, who began wheezing.

"I… I can't…" Micah wiped a tear away. "Kids are such a riot, I can't wait until Angie and I can have one!"

Nim chuckled. "Well, you've seen firsthand, they can be a lot, but it's worth it in the end."

"So, how does it feel to have two daughters?"

"I don't think it's set in yet for me… But it'll probably hit me once I've had a good night's sleep."

"Well, I won't keep you waiting." Micah winked. "Sleep well, I can't wait to see those plans when you finally finish them."

Nim nodded. "Thanks, you too, sleep well and tell Angella we said thanks."

When the call ended, Nim crept to their bedroom. "You asleep yet?" They whispered. Katchja was laying on her back in the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Darling?" The woman tilted her head to gaze at her partner, she motioned for them to come lay next to her, which Nim was eager to comply. "How are you feeling?" Nim whispered.

"I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think it's really starting to set in." Katchja wrapped an arm around Nim, pulling them tight against her. Nim rubbed her back with a free arm. "She's beautiful."

"She's also flighty, in more ways than one." Nim whispered. "We're going to have to put a stop to that."

"She'll learn, besides, she says she feels safe here. I think that means we don't have to worry too much."

Nim chuckled, grinning as they rested their face against Katchja's blue curls. "I don't blame her on that. This is a pretty safe place."

Katchja stifled a laugh, rolling her eyes. "Yes yes, you take such pride in your home security."

"Well, yeah, but also…" They cupped their wife's face with a hand, kissing her. "It always feels like home when I'm with you."

Katchja couldn't hold back that fit of giggles, muttering a 'stop' as Nim began to pepper her face in kisses. It didn't take long for the two of them to pass out, wrapped in each other's arms. As the wind howled outside and roused the creatures of the woods to life for their nightly prowls, the house and all its inhabitants couldn't have felt more secure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netossa and Frosta make a discovery. Spinnerella is found.

As the minutes marched on, Rapta told her peoples' story. The Spinners invading, their stay on the island, the battle that ensued… Netossa shook her head as Rapta finished.

"So wait… they just… locked themselves away? And we're…" Her eyes made a worrying glance down. "We're sitting on it?"

Rapta leapt to her feet, laughing. "Oh yes, the very wind ship of the Spinners. It's not like we can movie it, after all." The harpy woman glanced around their surroundings, shaking her head with a smirk on her face. "We can't get in, of course, it's locked in a special way that only Spinners can manage."

Netossa and Frosta got to their feet and began to walk along the surface. The structure was flat on the top and made of metal, obviously the deck of the ship. The edge had no railing whatsoever, which made sense if it was run by a race of flying people. There were beams that raised up from the edges, at least ten feet in height each. Rapta claimed that there used to be a large balloon that helped the ship fly, but it was long gone due to age and the weather. At the stern of the ship there was what appeared to be a set of heavy doors that jutted up like an imposing gateway.

Netossa studied the doors, her brow furrowed as she took in the craftsmanship. "No handles, no keyhole, no way for an outsider to force their way in other than breaking the doors." She turned to Rapta. "Have you tried that?"

The harpy woman suppressed a chuckle and pulled her spear up. "I shall show you." Netossa had just enough time to pull Frosta back before Rapta charged head on towards the doors, rapping them repeatedly, then backing up, impaling her spear, and trying again with her great talons. As the doors took the abuse (with barely any scratches being made), Frosta clung to Netossa.

"Th-The vines…" She said out loud. Netossa summoned an energy net in her hands as she watched more of the dark tendrils begin to creep over the edge of the hull.

Rapta cackled as she leapt back, panting. "There now, you see? THAT is why we cannot go in by force! If I continued the whole ship would be swallowed, and us along with it." She turned to the others, her smile beginning to fade. "I have lost more than one sister to the forest in such a way. We've resorted to letting it take our dead since we cannot dig graves or let a body be claimed by the ocean."

Netossa bit her lip, shuddering. "That's… I'm so sorry."

Rapta shrugged, shaking her head. "It is how we live, the best way possible at least, as we are locked away by the Spinners." The harpy's eyes widened as she gazed off into the distance. "Someone is coming, odd, it is not time for me to switch my guard post yet…"

Netossa and Frosta followed her gaze, sure enough, there were multiple flying figures heading in their direction. "Should we run?" Asked Frosta, nervously.

Rapta grunted. "I've never had to guard the Spinner ship from intruders before, so…" She motioned with a wing to a nearby ledge on the ship, it reached back behind the cabin with the doors, allowing for an inconspicuous hiding spot at the correct angle. "Worse case scenario you would have to jump."

"Why would you want to help us?" Asked Netossa with a raised eyebrow.

Rapta shrugged. "Well, you're stuck here with us so killing you would be pointless, unless I get an order from my queen at least."

Netossa's mouth twitched, unsatisfied with the answer. But she motioned for Frosta to follow her to the hiding spot regardless. They found a large shred of tarp-like material hanging over the side, which served as a good cloak to hide underneath, and waited for the newcomers to land. It was two other harpies with only spears as their weapons.

"Hail, sister." Said one of the harpies. "We bring news."

"News?" Asked Rapta. "News that concerns the ship?"

"The Spinner has been sentenced by Queen Valka to isolation in the ship itself."

The other harpy chimed in. "'So that she may face the same fate of her own people', in the queen's own words."

Rapta grunted. "As if they could even get the doors open…"

"Oh no, the Spinner agreed to it! Something about 'giving her word as a princess', the nerve!" The other harpy laughed. "Princess of what?"

"Hmph, well, if she can get the doors open then… well, maybe it'll be an interesting thing to listen to on these shifts. Gets too boring around here."

"You're telling me, we just came to give you a heads up. They're on their way now with the Spinner, so don't get caught sleeping."

"Good to know, many thanks, sisters!"

"Just don't make a fool of yourself when she comes. Valka is not one for guards that show their inexperience." The other harpy strode forward, crossing her arms.

Rapta took a step back. "I will take note of this, sister."

The other harpy grunted. "Good, by the way. She turned her head to scan their surroundings. "The other intruders, have you seen them?"

Rapta thumped her spear on the deck of the ship. "Why do you ask?"

"Valka says that they are to be contained on the beach, all eyes must be kept on them." The other harpy snarled. "When reports came to her that one of them could control ice, she was furious at Gayla for not bringing it as well."

Netossa and Frosta glanced to each other with wide eyes.

Rapta unfurled her wings slightly. "Why does Valka wish for an ice manipulator?"

The third harpy growled. "Seriously, sister? Are you that used to the storms that you don't notice the hail?"

There was a pause, Netossa's hand slowly migrated to Frosta's shoulder, gripping it firmly.

Rapta finally spoke up. "I will report what I find should they come my way."

"That is good of you, sister, we're off."

"Fly well."

"You as well, don't make a fool of yourself."

"Please, sisters, you talk as if you do not know me."

There was a grunt, and they were off. Rapta slowly turned to the hiding spot. Netossa glanced to the drop in front of them. She readied an energy ball as Rapta poked her head around the corner. "That's far enough," she said. Rapta stared, then pulled her spear up. Netossa backed up a pace. "I'm warning you!" She shouted. Then Rapta threw her spear into the forest below. Netossa watched her, eyes narrowed. "And that proves…?"

"You two are the first time I have ever seen another being from outside of the storm." She shook her head. "No, I do not wish to turn you in to Valka. I wish there was more I could do, but the best I can say is east."

"East?"

Rapta nodded, crossing her arms. "East is the most remote spot on the island. The trees are more thick and the bigger beasts nest there, but because of it we avoid that area. You will live out your days with struggle, but you will be free from our gaze."

Frosta gazed back at Rapta. "Why would you help us?"

Rapta's eyes trailed down to the deck. "I was always the weakest of my sisters, that is why I was stationed as a guard, it is one of the safer but more boring jobs. I like to think that… maybe we can be friends." She turned her gaze back up to Netossa. "I have accepted my fate, to be imprisoned on this island, taking out the anger of my past mothers on you or the Spinner will not undo anything." Her feathers roused as her voice grew grim. "But I must suggest you leave, now, before Valka and the others come." She strolled towards the edge of the deck. "I could fly you to the edge of the beach, that gives me time to retrieve my spear and come back-"

"What's going to happen to Spinnerella?" Rapta turned back to Netossa, who looked at her with a sad expression. "Please, I can't leave her."

"I suggest you forget about the Spinner, and I mean this with your best intentions." Rapta said cautiously. "If Valka makes a decision, there is nothing we can do."

"Why?" Asked Netossa, taking a step forward. "Rapta, please, there has to be something we can do. Spinny had NOTHING to do with what happened to your people, there has to be a way to-"

"I WILL NOT SEE THE TALONS OF MY QUEEN AGAIN!" Rapta snarled. Netossa jumped back, standing defensively in front of Frosta. Rapta sighed, shaking her head. "I am sorry, but you are on your own." There was a sound of wingbeats in the distance, Rapta turned to see shadows in the distance. "They're coming, if you are found here then I cannot guarantee your safety."

"You said you wanted to be friends, didn't you?" Said Frosta, crossing her arms.

Rapta's feathers roused, she pulled her teeth back in a snarl, growling, she shook her head and leapt from the deck to retrieve her spear. "Stay there and do not let yourself be seen!"

Netossa and Frosta ducked back under the tarp in time for Rapta to return, she gave them a worried look before returning to her post. "Hail, Queen Valka, Hail Princess Gayla!"

"Hail, Princess Rapta." Said two voices.

Netossa and Frosta stared wide eyed at each other. "She's a princess too?" Whispered Frosta in disbelief.

"I-I guess so, but there's two princesses?" Netossa turned back, peaking through a hole in the cloth. "Wait… are they alone? Why are there no guards with them?"

It was clear to see who Valka was, broad shoulders held two mighty wings of dark violet feathers. Her face was scarred and mean, atop her head was a golden band that nestled amongst her red and purple feathers. Netossa could also recognize Gayla from their initial encounter. Compared to them, Rapta seemed almost childlike in stature, she was so small when standing so close. The young princess stepped forward.

"I have been told of your arrival, I hope the winds were fair." Rapta said in a cautious but steady voice.

Valka merely grunted, stepping past Rapta and striding towards the doors. Gayla nodded. "They were, sister, I trust you haven't had any trouble. The other visitors, they haven't come this way, have they?"

Netossa held her breath as Rapta paused. "… No, I haven't seen any new activity in the forest, I don't think they would brave it."

"They're new to the island, they wouldn't know of its curse. It's also perfect cover, Rapta, you little fool." Valka turned sharp to address her daughters. "How did I birth such incompetent little fledglings? They're probably suffocating in the vines, then we'll lose our only means of escape from this cursed rock!" She pointed towards the circling clouds. "Those are winter storms, the only people that could make that happen are the royal family of the Kingdom of Snows! If there's an ice manipulator here then that can only mean one of them is here, and that's our ticket out!"

A new voice piped up, rasping, weak, and nearly silent. "Please, you don't understand…" Netossa had to cover her hand with a mouth as Rapta took a step back, revealing Spinnerella. She was on her knees, her hands tethered behind her, that collar still around her neck. Her flight suit was covered in dark marks, she must have been thrown about, her face was scratched and bruised. Her lower lip had been split, dried blood peppered her chin. Her hair had been torn free from its ornament and fell freely over her shoulders. "While it is a winter storm, the air currents are what moves it. It's the wind that is keeping it traveling in circles like this, I can help y-!"

Valka unfurled a wing, Rapta and Gayla had just enough time to duck out of the way as their mother used it to strike Spinnerella. She fell to the deck of the ship and tumbled over, she laid still, shaking, as Valka strode over and yanked her to her feet by the arm. "I will near NOTHING from your mouth from this point on, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? One more word comes from that mouth and I rip those delicate lips from your face!"

Spinnerella kept her head down, facing the deck as the queen continued to bark in her ear. Netossa shook under their hiding spot, her fingers flickered as energy nets sparked in and out of existence. Her chest and face felt hot as rage soon began to take over. Rapta shot a worried glance to Netossa and shook her head, mouthing 'don't'. She felt a hand on her arm, Frosta's, and she was pulled back to reality. She had to think of Frosta, she couldn't let herself be seen. Tears fell down her face as a new pain formed in her chest. She looked to Spinnerella, her wife, after all those years of pain and fighting and here she was… still a captive of some evil force.

"We can take them," whispered Frosta.

  
Netossa's head whipped around to gaze at the younger princess, she had already summoned a gauntlet of ice in her free hand, her own face was on the brink of tears. "Nobody hurts my friends like that."

"Frosta, we have to keep you safe, didn't you hear them?"

"Netossa, it's just those three, and if Rapta chooses to fight with us then-"

"Then it's the whole island."

"I can trap them in ice, then we can get them to talk with us." Netossa blinked as Frosta continued. "With your nets and my ice, we can talk things out with them and make peace."

Netossa sighed. "Frosta, I really don't think Valka's the talking type and-" Netossa froze as something began poking her in the back. Frosta's brow furrowed.

"What?"

Netossa pulled Frosta next to her and summoned an energy net, shooting outward, there was a screech as two harpy guards were pushed over the edge. Valka turned, her lips curling back in a sneer. "As I suspected…"

Rapta's eyes grew wide with horror as four more harpies shot out from the trees, flying straight for Netossa and Frosta with their spears. "M-Mother I-!"

"I knew you would try a stunt like this, Rapta, so don't even try to give me excuses." Valka shoved Spinnerella to Gayla.

Netossa hand created a force field around the two, once more they were pinned down by several harpies with spears. Valka's eyes trailed over the structure, nodding approvingly. "Such powers, they are new to me, very interesting."

Netossa strained under the weight and attacks of the harpies, she turned to Valka. "Let her go, whatever beef you had with her family is long dead!"

Valka flexed her wings and drew her sword. "That is not for you to decide, my dear. Now, I am going to give a proposition to you. Either you hand over that child you're guarding, or we make the Spinner's punishment quick." She gestured with her sword to Gayla, who now held a knife to Spinnerella's throat. "That collar is first one's tech, it neutralizes the Spinner's powers. We could also just toss her from the deck and let the forest have her."

Netossa was now seeing red, screaming, she shot her forcefield out to push back the attacking harpies. Frosta summoned a suit of ice and the two charged. Netossa, though she had no weapons of her own, was still very skilled in her hand to hand combat. She threw various nets in an attempt to pin down the harpy queen, and had just managed to tether her wings, before the others came and overtook her. She was pinned to the deck with several spears poking into her back. She struggled under the weight of the talons holding her down, barely managing to breathe enough to scream. "Frosta RUN!"

On the other side of the deck, Frosta turned to see her subdued, with a pained look on her face she leapt from the edge of the deck and formed an ice slide. Three harpies followed her as she fled into the forest.

"Get that little brat!" Barked Valka. She turned, enraged to Rapta. "You KNEW! I specifically sent scouts to warn you of what I wanted and you STILL chose to hide them from me!"

Rapta shrunk back. "M-Mother please, it's not wha-"

"You can rot in the ship with them! You're not my daughter!" The queen snatched the spear away from the younger harpy and shoved her to the ground. "I will be merciful and let you keep your wings, but if I see you in the skies again you will be shot down!" She snapped her head to Gayla and Spinnerella. "Open the doors, Spinner."

Spinnerella shuddered as Gayla sheathed her dagger. Netossa shook her head. "S-Spinny?" With a click, the older princess undid the collar around Spinnerella's neck. There was a pause, Spinnerella nodded, then the harpy undid the clasp on her necklace, her wedding band. Netossa tried pushing herself off the deck, but was shoved back down again. "Spinny what?"

Valka snapped her head to face Netossa. "This one can go down with them."

Netossa was then dragged to her feet, her arms pinned behind her and her shoulders gripped by clawed hands. Spinnerella looked to her with sad, tired eyes before turning to the doors.

Standing over the doorway was a small, spiral shaped tower of clay and wood. Several propellers spun in random intervals in the wind, all reacting to the currents in different ways due to their direction. "You know how to unlock this, Spinner, you were shown in the memory pool." Said Gayla in an eerily calm voice.

Spinnerella nodded. "Y-Yes, I remember."

"Spinny no!" Netossa struggled, then felt a blade press against her back.

"You will unlock the doors, Spinner, and be quick before we decide to cut this one!" Valka barked.

Spinnerella nodded solemnly and turned to face the doors. Taking a deep breath, she summoned a current of air and sent it trailing up the tower in a perfect spiral. The little propellers soon began to twirl in unison, and the mechanisms they triggered began to rumble to life inside. Spinnerella kept manipulating the air, keeping the propellers twirling just so as the doors slowly began to pull apart, sliding, to reveal a yawning opening into a dark void.

Valka strode over to Rapta and yanked away her spear, sword and belt, shoving her to the opening. "You can join them below." She hissed, then turned to the guards holding Netossa and nodded. Netossa was shoved forward to join Rapta. Finally, Valka walked over to Spinnerella and gripped her by the arm, causing her to lose control of the wind. "Now you may finally join them." Before Spinnerella could answer, the queen shoved her to Rapta and Netossa. They were then met with spearheads pointing to their backs, driving them into the opening. With no wind to keep the propellers running, the gates slowly began to close.

  
Spinnerella limped forward, her face blank but clearly a mask, Netossa kept a hand on her back as they walked. Rapta stormed by their side, fighting back tears as they marched through the shrinking doorway. When they crossed the threshold, she turned, making a final eye contact with the queen before it was too late. With a final boom, then a click, they were in complete silence, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I wanted to get one last chapter in, I didn't mean for it to be one long scene but I hope it was worth the wait!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wives are finally reunited, Frosta makes a friend.

The first thing they did was throw their arms around each other. Rapta jumped to the side as Netossa peppered her wife's face in kisses and asked her if she was alright.

"What did they do? Oh my god, your lip, did they hurt you anywhere else?" Netossa's voice was soft and full of worry.

Spinnerella blinked back tears as she nodded, pressing her forehead against her wife's. "I-I'm okay, just a bit knocked around. It's nothing."

"When I get my hands on that Valka…"

Spinny took Netossa's hands on her own and lowered them. "Darling, it's alright."

Netossa shook her head, pulling away from her wife. "Spinny, how is this alright? We've literally been thrown in here to die! You've been knocked all over the place and Frosta's on the run from those harpies!"

Rapta grunted, narrowing her eyes at Netossa, pointed a finger at her. "Don't even, if your mom was willing to do this with my wife imagine what she's planning on doing to our friend! She thinks Frosta can make this go away? Well, we already tried, she CAN'T! Kid nearly made herself sick in the process!"

"She what?" Spinnerella leaned forward. "She shouldn't be doing that, this storm is way too big for one elemental princess to try by herself!"

"Yeah, and Valka didn't listen to you, we saw." Netossa shook her head, her fists clenched and relaxed over and over. "I… I just don't know where to start here…" She felt arms embrace her, Spinnerella's, grounding her in warmth. Netossa released a shaking breath as her mind began to untangle.

"We've made it this far, Darling, we'll figure something out. We're together again, and we made a good team." She looked to Rapta. "I didn't catch your name…"

The harpy shrugged. "Name is Rapta, former princess of the harpies." Her expression softened. "I have never met a Spinner before."

Spinnerella shrugged, conjuring a small cyclone of air in a hand. "Well, you have now, Spinnerella. I guess I'm the last one."

"Possibly, unless this place has multiple secrets…"

It was then that the three turned their heads inward, towards the stairs that led into more blackness. Netossa, now calm and clear of mind, pulled away from Spinnerella and took a few steps down. She paused, then turned to Rapta. "You've guarded this place for a while?"

Rapta nodded. "A few years, probably."

"Okay, well, from your view outside, do you remember any sort of damages to the ship? Like a crack in the hull? Or maybe something like an exhaust vent? Or a window?"

Spinnerella grinned, nodding. There she was, the woman she loved so much, her mind at work already.

Rapta blinked, her feathers roused as she was deep in thought. "I… I'm not sure what an 'exhaust vent' is, but I've seen little slots on the far back of the ship. Like maybe a way for the Spinners to breathe while shut away?"

"Exactly!" Said Netossa, snapping her fingers. "Okay, so maybe we have a lead. If we can find those vents then that could be our escape." She turned to Spinny. "Are you going to be okay? There's no way to tell what we might find in there."

Spinnerella dusted herself off. "Well, we've already had plenty of surprises today. What's a few more going to do?"

Netossa took her hand, kissing her on the cheek. "Onward then?"

Spinnerella turned to Rapta and offered a hand. Rapta sighed and tucked her wings tightly behind her before accepting the hand. Spinnerella turned back to Netossa. "Onward we go."

Netossa nodded and started their descent, she extended her free hand and summoned an energy net. It wasn't a perfect flashlight but it was welcomed in the pitch blackness. "I hope Frosta can hold on until we get out of here."

"Frosta's going to be alright." Spinnerella said.

"Yeah, she's a tough kid, she can take care of herself." Netossa responded.

"No, I mean she'll be safe."

"How can you be so sure, Spinny?"

~~~

"Hail sisters!" Called Gayla, circling above two scouts. "Are you on the lookout for the ice child?"

"We believe to have seen a flash of ice in this stretch of the forest!" Responded one of the scouts. "We're keeping an eye out!"

"I will take your place then," responded Gayla, "Mother needs replacements for Rapta's duties!"

The two scouts groaned but angled themselves in the direction of the ship. Gayla circled over the area until they were out of sight before tilting her wings downwards. She knew what clues to look for and had managed to find the right trail. Eventually she came across a rock formation with a large crack filled in with ice. She knocked on the cold surface with a clawed hand.

"Young princess of ice, please come out."

There was no answer.

"Young princess of ice, I have no desire to harm you, I wish to talk to you."

A small face could be seen on the other side of the wall, glaring back at Gayla. Gaya couldn't stop herself from smirking. "I like your fighting spirit, allow me to introduce myself. I am Gayla, princess of the harpies, and ally to the one you call Spinnerella." She reached into the pouch hanging from her waist and pulled out Spinnerella's silver wedding band. "A precious token from her, to be returned should she return my people to the skies. I promised her I would help you stay out of sight, if you can trust me, I will lead you to a place that's better hidden than this. For me to find you this quick is a bad thing, please, allow me to help you."

After a few moments, the wall of ice began to recede. Frosta slipped out from the crack, crossing her arms and glaring up at Gayla. "How do I know you didn't just take that from Spinnerella?"

Gayla sighed, then reached into her pouch again. She pulled a small, jeweled knife and held it out, handle first, to Frosta. "My prized knife, a gift from my mother when I was your age. Keep it until I reunite you with your friends. My promise to you."

Frosta raised an eyebrow, then cautiously accepted the token. "Alright then, I guess lead on?"

Gayla nodded, turning to face east. "Right, keep under the trees but don't use that ice sliding power of yours. It leaves a trail too easy to spot from above, stay on foot. See that rock formation there? Head for that. I will fly above you and act as if I'm scouting. If you hear me hailing a member of my people then find something to hide in, I will try to dismiss them away before the vines notice your stillness."

"You expect the vines to not get me?"

"So long as you are moving, you are safe. We used to view this forest as a resting place, but when the vines took over we fled to the rocks and caves."

"Geez…" Frosta shuddered. "This place used to be nice… did it change because of Spinnerella's people?"

Gayla's eyes fell. "Unfortunately… that's why I want my people to be free, so they can sleep under trees that will shelter them rather than suffocate them."

"Then you must be a good princess." Said Frosta, shrugging. "Alright, lead the way, I guess."

Gayla nodded, spreading her wings and leaping into the skies. Frosta locked eyes with the rock formation that was pointed out and set off on foot towards the trees.

~~~

The stairs led to the first floor, which consisted of a long hallway, at least a dozen doors lined both sides, with two at the end. The stairs continued downward but the three agreed to check this floor for any sign of escape. Netossa cautiously opened the first door and stuck her head inside. "It's a bedroom," she whispered, "unoccupied if you want to look."

Spinnerella and Rapta took the opportunity, it was a plain room, consisting of a bunk and a dresser. This was either a servant or a lower class living space. Spinnerella opened the first drawer, her eyes widened as they fell upon the contents inside. It was a suit that was all too similar to the one the dead man from Hordak's report was wearing. "This is it…" she said to herself as she closed the drawer. "Th-there isn't a window in here, so we shouldn't dawdle."

"Right," said Netossa as she followed Spinnerella out the door.

They checked the next room, another empty bedroom, then another, then another. Each room a similar type and each empty of its tenant. Finally, they reached the two end doors. Netossa opened the one on the left, a common designed toilet, sink and shower. But then she opened the door on the right…

Stepping inside, Netossa placed her free hand on her hip while holding her net light extended outward. "It's a… storage room? I think?"

Spinnerella stepped inside behind her, her brow furrowing. "Yes… I can see shelves used to be on the walls here, ripped down and- Yeah, there they are on the floor." She knelt to inspect the contents that had been spilled on the floor for years. "Paper, pens, hammers, a saw… looks like just a utility closet."

"Do you see the windows?" Rapta said from the hall, the space was too small for all three to fit comfortably. Rapta extended an arm to point in between the two other women. "They're bolted shut, but perhaps they can be convinced."

Netossa looked at the far wall. There were three vertical rectangular lines pressed against the metal walls, like little doors that had been shut for years. She tried getting a fingernail in between the edges to open them. "Well, if they can be opened it looks like they would need a button or something. I can't find a handle."

Spinnerella stood from her investigation on the floor and looked to the mysterious shapes. She squinted, unsure of what to make of the odd pattern, then a flash of light flickered across her vision. She gasped, taking a step back, then pushed past Rapta to get into the hallway.

"What is it?" Said Rapta sharply, she glanced back to the room and Netossa before turning back to Spinnerella. "What did you see in there?"

Spinnerella leaned against the wall, taking in breaths. "I-uh, it was dust." She said hurriedly. "I got dust in my throat, needed to step out of there." She locked eyes with the harpy as her breathing regulated.

Rapta's eyes narrowed, she grunted then turned to walk down the hall. "If there is nothing here then we should keep going."

Netossa was soon at her wife's side, taking her hand. "You… really just had a cough, right?"

Spinnerella swallowed a lump in her throat, then nodded, giving her wife a comforting smile. "Yes, I'm alright. Sorry if I worried you."

Netossa stared for a moment, then nodded, squeezing Spinnerella's hand. "I trust you." She whispered. The two softly grinned, then touched foreheads before joining Rapta at the stairs. Before they began their next descent, Spinnerella glanced down the hallway once more; she shuddered as the last glimpse of the door at the end of the hall faded into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katchja has a talk with the girls, Netossa meets the family.

Katchja slammed the door behind her, locking it with the deadbolt. She took a few staggering breaths. She checked the spot on her torso that cried in agony, but thankfully there were no external wounds, probably a cracked rib. She turned her back to the door and covered her mouth with a hand, tears pooling down her face, her mind racing. Finally, she stepped briskly down the hall until she reached the far end. On the wall there hung a great tapestry, she pulled the edge back and slipped her hands into a inconspicuous spot in the planks of the wall. Flipping a small switch and pulling, she opened the secret door that revealed a flight of stairs leading straight down. She knocked three steady times on the wall to warn the inhabitants below and closed the door behind her. Katchja descended the stairs, entering into the small but homey little bunker, a young Spinnerella and Netossa looked to her with worried eyes, a board game was laid out in between them.

"Any news from GG?" Asked Netossa.

Katchja sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing yet, I'm hoping their communicator just broke… Hey now, don't give me that look. Your GG's just as stubborn as they are smart, they'll find a way out." She stepped forward, ignoring the pain in her side, she glanced to the game. "So, occupying yourselves well enough?"

"Well enough, Netty was smart enough to grab a few others. I just hope it blows over soon enough." Spinnerella sighed, rubbing an arm.

Katchja laid a sypmathetic hand on the girl's shoulder. In the ten years that had passed since their official adoption of the girl, she had begun to shoot up like a tree and had quickly surpassed Netossa in height, much to the annoyance of her biological daughter. Under the eyes of Angella, Micah and Castaspella alike, she had also grown in her formal training. This did not, however, make either Katchja nor Nim feel comfortable…

Netossa, meanwhile, had begun to go on a bit of a wild streak. One day the two adults came home to find her in the process of shaving her beautiful hair into a mohawk. It was clear that she inherited Nim's powerful wit and calculating mind, but now it was beginning to grow frustrated, thus forcing the girl into looking for other less desirable outlets. Her energy net skills were already mastered so she was looking to find other ways of utilizing them for combat, which worried Katchja almost as much as Spinnerella's dangerous capabilities.

The woman sighed and patted Spinnerella on the shoulder. "I know, dear, you'll be in open skies soon enough." She turned to Netossa and said in a more strict tone. "You're occupying yourselves safely, right?"

Netossa shook her head, giving an annoyed look. "Wh-Yes." Netossa rolled her eyes, smirking. "Yes, mother. We're staying safe, just before you came home Spinny and I took a stroll down the road to go get ice cream."

Katchja gritted her teeth, her head throbbed as she stopped herself from shouting. A few awkward moments of silence passed, with Spinnerella worriedly glancing between the two, before Katchja spoke up again. "As long as you're okay, that's-"

"That’s it? As long as we're stuck down here while the rest of the kingdom burns down, that's fine? Is that what you're trying to say?" Netossa stood. "Mom, you and GG are out there putting your own lives on the line while we're sitting on our butts doing nothing! There are soldiers out there younger than us that are-!"

"Netossa." Katchja said in a voice as sharp as a knife, her daughter stopped, staring defiantly back at her. She rubbed her forehead, taking a deep, painful breath. "This… is what I need to talk to the both of you about…"

~~~

The three made their silent descent further into the bowels of the Wind Nomad ship. Rapta walked ahead, her wings almost blocking out the glow of Netossa's light. She stopped so suddenly that the other two bumped into her back. "We are at the second level, it seems." She said softly before entering through a previously unseen door.

Netossa glanced to Spinnerella before following the harpy in. This floor led into a small hallway with two doors, one midway to the left, the other at the end. Netossa cracked open the first door, the one along the left, and peeked her head inside. "It's a… kitchen?" She whispered, then pulled back and turned to Spinnerella. "Go get Rapta," she nodded to the other door. "A kitchen means vents to the outside. I'm going to start looking."

Spinnerella nodded, then turned to enter the far room. Upon entering, she was met with complete darkness. Spinnerella extended a hand cautiously. "Rapta?" She said softly. "Netossa found the kitchen, it might be our way out."

There was a scratching sound, then a hiss. Spinnerella turned to her left to see the young harpy light a candle on the wall. The candle itself was nearly gone, only a small stump was left. The same was to be said of another candle about two yards down, also attached to the wall. When Rapta lit both of them she took a step back, her eyes narrowing. "This must be the head family." She said calmly.

Spinnerella joined Rapta in the center of the room and followed her gaze. She took in a breath, her eyes taking in the sight before her. It was a great mural, the colors perfectly preserved by dry darkness. She recognized the central figure as Duchess Gale, sitting on a throne of silver. Next to her, on her left, stood a broad shouldered man dressed in similar fashion, his hand on her shoulder. Spinnerella could only guess that he was the Duke. Her eyes traveled down, next to the Duke stood a young man. Spinnerella shook her head, her hand reached to her traveling bag that held Hordak's papers, but then she remembered that her belongings had been confiscated upon her capture. She couldn't back it up, but she knew. This was the dead man that Hordak's people had found. He looked younger in this mural, he had a full life ahead of him… Then her eyes traveled to Gale's other side, where Tempest stood. She looked tired, but proud, her chin was held high. In her arms…

Spinnerella stepped forward slowly, a hand extended, she brushed the foot of her younger self on the wall. She had faint memories being in those arms, how safe she felt, how comforting Tempest's voice was…

A hand rested on her shoulder, she turned to see Rapta, who looked back upon her with calm eyes. The harpy broke eye contact to look away, then Spinnerella felt the soft touch of feathers on her other shoulder. She didn't realize she had been crying and wiped her face, thankful for the other woman's gesture. While Rapta could not rightfully find it in her heart to feel sorrow for Spinnerella, she felt sympathy, and offering a wing for comfort was welcomed.

"I thought you would want to see this, if you wished for undeniable proof." Said Rapta.

"Y-Yes, this is it." Responded Spinnerella with a shaking voice.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal Netossa. "Everything alright in here?" She called out. "Oh, you got candles going?" As she approached the two, she took notice of Spinnerella's face. "Woah, Spinny are you alr- woah…"

Rapta took a few steps back to allow Netossa to stand next to her wife. "Is this…?" She pointed to the little girl on the wall. Spinnerella smiled sheepishly and nodded. A grin spread across Netossa's face. "I knew it! Oh my god you're so CUTE, Spinny! Look at that face! So is… Is this your MOM?" She thumped Spinnerella on the shoulder, causing her to laugh. Netossa took the initiative and made a low, sweeping bow. "Excuse me, madam, I must say that your daughter has grown into one fine looking lady." She put on a posh, fake accent. "I simply MUST ask for her hand in marriage, hm? What's that? Well that's too bad, you see, we've been married for three years now."

Spinnerella pushed Netossa away and doubled over on laughter, when she straightened she was brushing away tears, now joyous. She pulled Netossa back and kissed her. "You are SO not getting favorable looks from the other side for that, I hope you realize that." Spinnerella shook her head.

"Yeah? Well, I think Mom's used to watching me make bad decisions at this point." Netossa brushed a strand of hair away from Spinnerella's face. "Maybe she's watching with…" Her eyes turned back to the mural.

"Tempest," said Spinny. "I… learned from one of the harpy elders."

"She's beautiful," said Netossa in a calmer tone, "just like you."

Spinnerella squeezed her wife's hand. "She was…"

"I hate to break up the sweet moment but…" Rapta approached the two from behind. "We should leave this room, now."

Spinnerella and Netossa turned, following her gaze. Netossa summoned a small energy net in her hand and held it up to illuminate the rest of the room. The walls were covered in massed of thick, black vines, just like the ones from the forest outside. The vines congregated in thick piles on the floor, Spinnerella gasped and pointed to various boots and articles of clothing that were sticking out from underneath. They shifted in the darkness as black tendrils began to creep along the floor towards the three. Netossa grabbed the other two women and shoved them towards the door.

"That's what the vines do," hissed Rapta. "They swallow you whole, you feel nothing but despair until you succumb to them! They only showed up after the Spinners invaded!" When they were safely out of the room Rapta jabbed a finger at Spinnerella's chest. "YOUR people brought that fate to my people! To my sisters!"

"Hey, lay off Spinny, you saw how old she was when that happened!" Netossa snapped.

"It was still her people that doomed my own! I've never properly seen a blue sky, my MOTHER has never properly seen a blue sky, and I have lost countless sisters to these vines!" She clenched a hand and snarled at Spinnerella. "And it's all your people's fault!"

"Rapta, I swear on all living creatures of Etheria, you lay a hand on my wife and-"

"ENOUGH!" A powerful gust snapped through the tiny opening, causing a loud howl to ring through their ears. Spinnerella was left breathing heavily, her entire body shaking, as she stared back at Rapta. "I know… I know that my people have done this. I know what they did was inexcusable…" She stood up straight as her body composed itself. At her full height she was just an inch shorter than Rapta. "That's why I'm trying to fix it. I know it won't erase the lives lost, I know it won't undo the damage, but it will be a start at making things right." She tilted her head up. "In the meantime, you wanna hit me? Go ahead."

"Spinny, no!" Netossa stepped forward. "That doesn't solve anything!"

"If it makes you feel better, even a fraction, I don't care." Spinnerella's eyes were fixated on Rapta's, almost daring the harpy to strike. "You've wanted this, you used to guard this ship? Did you hope a Spinner would emerge so you could take it down? Here's your chance, I won't fight back."

Rapta took a step back, her feathers roused in bewilderment. "You really would?"

Spinnerella gestured her arms outward. "Your mother already knocked me around, I'm going to wake up covered in bruises anyway. It's not the first time I would be beat up so badly, you can ask Netossa. Well? You gonna take advantage of this opportunity or not?"

Rapta blinked, her eyes fell as she thought about it. She glanced back up to Spinnerella, then to Netossa, then back to Spinnerella again. Spinny raised her eyebrows and made a face that said 'are you going to or not?'. Rapta chewed on her lip, then sighed, gesturing Spinnerella to follow her out of the hall and to the stairs. When they were in a more open area, Rapta closed a fist and spun, striking Spinny in the gut.

Spinnerella doubled over, bracing against the wall for support. Netossa raced over and helped her wife stand up, glaring at Rapta. The harpy stood, her eyes welling in tears as she glared back at the two. "That was for the sisters I lost to the vines, nothing more." She said grimly, turning away. "If we make it out of here alive, I will do all I can to help you undo the storm, and if I do not lose my life… perhaps we can call each other friends?"

Netossa gritted her teeth, wanting to give a foul response, but she turned her gaze to her wife. Spinnerella raised her head, giving a weak smile and a nod to the harpy. Rapta blinked back the tears and nodded, smiling back. "Spinnerella, you take a hit well, almost as good as a harpy."

Spinny chuckled, then nodded towards Netossa. "Well, it couldn't have been as bad as when this one had to tire me out when I was chipped by an alien invader."

Rapta blinked wide eyes. "What about a chip and an alien invader?"

It was Netossa's turn to sigh, grinning. "Rapta, there's so much your people missed out on…"

~~~

"… you'll both be safe in Castle Brightmoon. Queen Angella has already made plans to house the both of you should something like this happen."

"N-No… you're not serious about this."

Katchja glared back at her daughter, her eyes unmoving as she responded. "One hundred percent, Netossa, and I expect you both to do it."

Spinnerella could only stare, shaking her head in disbelief. Netossa's fists shook over her lap. "I-I can help you! We can both-!"

Katchja jabbed a finger forward. "Out of the question. Absolutely not. If the Horde gets their hands on either of you who knows what they'll do to you. For Etheria's sake, THINK." Her eyes snapped to Spinnerella. "Imagine the damage they could make you do, houses, trees, armies, they could torture you and make you summon a tornado of some kind." Spinnerella shuddered, wincing at the thought of being forced to do such damage. Katchja's gaze snapped back to Netossa. "Rounding up new soldiers for their armies. Using your energy ropes to set traps." Netossa's eyes watered, she shook her head.

"I'd rather die…"

"You don't know what they're capable of."

"Please…" Spinnerella whispered, her voice cracked as she pleaded. "Please don't make me do this again…"

Katchja's lips pursed as she held back her own tears, her eyes fell to her own lap as she summoned the willpower to continue. "You two are the most capable, powerful, and wonderful girls I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And to think you're both mine…" She took a hand from both, holding them in her own. Finally, her tearful gaze rose to meet them. "You will not only be more useful to the rebellion at Bright Moon, but you'll be safe, and as your mother I couldn't ask for more. So please, please do this for me."

"I could carry the both of you! A-Queen Angella, she's been having me practice lifting carts with-"

"Spinnerella, you're lucky I'm allowing you to carry Netossa this one time." Katchja managed a chuckle, causing her to wince. Netossa leaned forward worriedly. The woman shook her head. "I'm in no condition to fly, not while you're carrying someone else. No, I'll take my horse to Castle Brightmoon, there's still a few of your GG's tools and plans that need to be kept away from the Horde and the risk of losing them in flight is too risky." She squeezed their hands. "Your mom will be alright, I know this kingdom like the back of my hand, it's safer if we flee by splitting up."

Both of the girls spoke, each giving a different plea to the woman. It was too much, Katchja raised her voice. "Just DO THIS FOR ME, GIRLS!"

After a pause, they both fell back. Spinnerella pulled her hand away and stormed over to the steps, climbing them until she was out of sight and sitting down. Netossa's eyes slowly rose to meet her mother's, which were pooling over with tears. Katchja glanced to the stairs, then back to her daughter. "I need you to promise me you'll take care of each other, alright?" Netossa opened her mouth to argue further, but a small sob escaped instead. Her face turned downward, tears pooling down her chin like small rivers. Katchja pulled her daughter to her, hugging her gently in the dark. "You'll take care of each other until I meet you in Brightmoon, right?"

"… I promise."

In the dark stairs, Spinnerella sat, shaking. Tears dripped from her chin as she trembled, hugging her knees. "I promise…" she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three make their way to the final level, oh no!

The sky was dark, thick with moisture, and the wind was howling. Angella paced the great hall, occasionally she would glance to the bridge the held the Moonstone, its soft glow provided little comfort tonight. The kingdom was officially under attack and Micah was out defending the borders. Her mission? Stay at home with the baby. Little Glimmer was already asleep in her crib, this meant that Angella's mind was open to nothing but worry. All she could do for the time was pray.

The queen paced across the bridge, her wings folded tight against her to combat the winds. She reached the great stone and kneeled under it, closing her eyes in meditation. The soft, comforting aura was well needed, in a mere few minutes she could already feel her body grow calmer. Then she opened her eyes to see two small figures heading in her direction.

Angella stood, squinting against the wind. The queen felt her heart drop when she recognized the shapes and stretched out an arm to signal them. "Down here!" She called out against the roaring winds.

Spinnerella strained against the incoming storm, multiple times she was lurched from her path, each time causing a yelp from either her or Netossa, who was cradled in her arms. Finally, the two landed on solid ground at the Moonstone's altar. Angella rushed to their side and shielded them with her wings. "What happened? Please don't tell me-"

Spinnerella sat on her knees and gulped for air, sweat poured down her neck and back from the journey. It was already difficult for her to carry someone else, it was another challenge entirely to go upwind against a storm. Netossa stood on shaking legs. "I-It's our mom! She stayed behind! They came! They came with guns and a tank and…" The girl shuddered and hugged herself. "Th-They…"

"Katchja…" Angella whispered. She had never seen the girl this scared before, she was so pale… The queen took one of Netossa's shoulders. "It's going to be alright, you're both safe now that you're here."

Spinnerella stood, her face turned downward, she stiffly turned around and paced for the edge of the platform. "Spinnerella!" Called out Angella.

Netossa bolted after her. "Spinny!"

"I'm going back for her." Spinnerella said.

Angella started after Spinnerella. "Out of the question!"

Spinnerella turned to face the queen. "Now that Netossa's here I can go back for her! I can give her backup! I can carry her!"

"They'll take you down in an instant!" Snapped the queen.

"I'd like to see them try!" Spinnerella wiped her overflowing eyes with a fist. She took another breath, holding back a sob.

Angella unfurled her wings in an intimidating pose, causing Spinnerella to shrink back. "You're both staying here and that's final! This is an order from your queen!"

"I'M NOT RUNNING ANYMORE!" Spinnerella shrieked. A sudden gust of wind barreled into the three, Angella was nearly yanked from her footing as she stumbled to the side. She managed to fold her wings just in time before tripping over the edge of the platform. She stared, wide eyed, at the girl. Spinnerella stared back, eyes red with tears, before turning back around. "I'm not leaving anyone, never again…"

Spinnerella stopped, feeling a tug on her wrist. Her eyes fell to her wrist and the glowing energy rope that coiled around it. She followed the trail with her eyes until she reached Netossa's hands gripping the other end. The other girl stared back at her, her hands trembling as they clung to the tether. "Spinny…" She said in a softer tone. "Please…"

"Let me go, Netossa."

"I need you, here."

Spinnerella's eyes widened. Netossa's gaze fell to the ground, her arms dropped, releasing the energy rope. The other girl rubbed her arms, shaking. "Please, Spinny? Don't leave me too…"

Angella stood still, cautiously watching the two, until she noticed the wind began to calm around them. It at least calmed itself to join the storm once more and no longer battered their bodies nearly as hard. Calmly, she straightened herself and stepped towards Netossa. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and wrapped a wing around her figure. She looked to Spinnerella, who still stood close to the edge, the girl turned to look out at the trees once more before looking back to the queen. Angella extended her free hand, Spinnerella's head tilted down in defeat and she joined the other two.

"You're safe now," said Angella. "It's going to be okay."

~~~

"It looks like this is the final floor," Said Rapta cautiously, "I see no other way down from here."

Netossa checked the walls with her makeshift lamp, searching for any signs of a secret door. "Yeah, I think you're right." The three turned to face the only obvious way forward, a door with various suspicious 'no entry' signs carved onto its surface.

"So we either find a way out here or we start backtracking." Said Spinnerella.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Netossa as she stepped towards the door. A clawed hand extended past her, causing her to step back. She looked to Rapta with a raised eyebrow.

"Allow me to check first, in the event of a trap, my eyes might spot something more efficiently." She said softly. "Allow me to do this, please."

Netossa glanced between Rapta and Spinny before taking a step back and gesturing the harpy to go ahead. Rapta checked the door and found it to be locked. She gestured for the others to stand back before taking a leap and a mighty kick. The ancient door splintered under the force and fell inward, exposing… a rainbow of screens from the inside. Rapta turned and stared wide eyed at the two before cautiously entering the room.

"Skies above…"

Netossa and Spinnerella entered the room, they immediately felt their hair stand on end the moment they walked inside. The air was filled with electricity, accompanied by a buzzing sound that rattled in between their ears. Rapta tilted her head and stared quizzically at the screens, which flashed various messages in a loop.

"I cannot decipher this." Muttered Rapta as she stepped to the side.

Netossa approached, studying the screens. "It's First Ones…" Her eyes fell to the controls. "It's… ALL First Ones…"

"No wonder they were so elusive," said Rapta as she gently dragged a clawed hand over the console. "The Spinners were harboring First Ones tech, but why? For what purpose?"

As the two spoke, Spinnerella's eyes glanced about the rest of the room, it was well enough illuminated by the wall of screens for her to see for herself. "Need to find a way out…" she muttered under her breath. She jumped back when she saw even more vines lining the empty walls, she opened her mouth to call for the others when she saw it. There was another mass of black vines crowding the sheltered, dark far end. Shuddering, she took a step back, but then her eyes caught a flash of gold. Squinting in the dark, she made out the faint outline of a book sticking out from the mass.

She gave a glance back to the others, who were still caught up in their discussion, then slowly approached the shadowy corner. To her horror, the book slipped from its position without any sort of struggle. It left a dark cavity in the mass, which slowly gave way to the dark vines. Spinnerella froze, not even daring to breathe, as she waited for the deadly suffocator to begin hunting, but the vines did not make the attempt. Releasing a breath, she slowly stepped back from the hidden corpses and the killer which blanketed them and returned to the others. The book clutched in her hands.

"… You can really read those symbols?"

"Oh yeah, see, we're friends with She-Ra. In our spare time she taught me how to read First One's writing, I figured it would come in handy."

Rapta shook her head in disbelief, a wide grin on her face. "To think, the legendary She-Ra, alive and well. And she defeated this Horde Prime and brought the… you call them stars? She brought stars to the sky again?"

"Oh yeah, apparently they were supposed to be there all along until the last She-Ra took us into another dimension. It's a long story…" Netossa shrugged casually as she pressed buttons and flipped switches, cycling through the screens.

Spinnerella cautiously approached the two. "Not to cause alarm, but there are vines here too. They seem to be inactive, though."

Netossa and Rapta whipped around, "What?" They said in unison.

Spinnerella gestured to the far end. "I think as long as we're calm, they'll stay that way." She turned to Netossa. "This is First One's tech?"

Netossa broke away from the vines to nod at her wife. "Apparently the nomads would gather First Ones tech and experiment with it, that's apparently how they built this place." She turned back to the screens while Rapta stepped over to keep an eye on the vines. "I'm getting… lists of pieces they found, catalogues of their data… these people were flat out hoarders of First Ones tech." Chuckling, she turned to Spinny and smirked. "If you never got separated from them, maybe there's a chance you'd be married to Entrapta instead." Her face dropped when she noticed the book in Spinnerella's hands. "What's that?"

"Not sure, I hoped it could be helpful." Spinny brushed the dust away from the book and held the cover to the light. There was no title to be seen. She opened it to find hundreds of pages hand scripted with various shades of ink. Many of the pages had illustrations, sketches, and even a few pressed flowers. The text itself was neat and flowery, as if the author was professionally trained in handwriting, as if they were of a very high class…"

Spinnerella stopped at a random page, squinting in the flickering lights she read softly. "I can feel the baby kicking, Mother insists it will be a boy with how active it is. Flying is proving to be very difficult, but a good balance exercise…" She flipped forward, about a third of the way down. "I can hear Mother arguing below with the engineers, she refuses to let me get involved, I don't know why she's so afraid of me taking over. Is it not what I was born to do?"

Netossa's fingers danced along the keypad as her wife flipped through the old text. "There's gotta be a blueprint or system shut down or something…"

Spinnerella continued leafing through the pages, trying to ignore the trembling in her fingers. "I wish Mother had listened to me, I wish we'd have never landed on Beast Island…"

Netossa stood up straight, turning slowly to her wife. "Beast Island…"

Spinnerella raised her head, gazing back at Netossa with horrified eyes. "They… they took tech from Beast Island…"

Netossa quickly turned back to the keyboard. "We've got to get out of this death trap."

"Isn't that the point?" Asked Rapta in an annoyed tone.

"You don't understand," said Spinnerella. "Our friend, King Micah of Bright Moon, he was trapped on Beast Island for years. He told us of these vines, they're linked with the First One's tech!"

Netossa piped in. "Something about that island made the tech no nuts, it merged with the plant and wildlife over there. He mentioned vines like this, it would take over your will to live and…" She shuddered.

Rapta stalked over. "Well, your friend is alive, yes? Surely he told you how to make it stop?"

Netossa was silent as she continued digging deeper into the digital collection.

"Well? He told you how to make this stop, yes?"

"Rapta, he ESCAPED from Beast Island, they didn't find a way to shut it off."

Rapta turned to Spinnerella, her feathers roused and her eyes wide with realization. "So you're telling me that the Spinners brought cursed tech to my people's island? That the vines which took my sisters is the result of such foolery? And you, who promised you would try to fix it, you cannot keep your word?"

"Rapta, I-"

The harpy shook her head, her voice began to crack as she took a step back. "I… I really am a fool…" She said with a shaking voice. "My mother was correct. We are to die here, forever, over and over, because the Spinners have cursed us…" Rapta covered her face with her hands, she pulled her wings over herself. "I… should have let the vines take me early on and gotten it over with…" She sunk to her knees.

Spinnerella gasped as she noticed the black vines beginning to wind around Rapta's legs. She dropped the book and rushed forward, tearing them away with her hands. "Rapta," she said, "Rapta please. I know it looks impossible, but I made a promise and I will stick by it! Even if we cannot undo the vines, we can still take care of the storm! Your people will be free to escape-!"

"What's the use?" Muttered Rapta, the vines beginning to wrap around her torso. "Even if you wish to keep that promise, your people set you up for failure. I commend you for trying, Spinner, but we are both fools…" Tears dripped from Rapta's exhausted face. "We are both doomed by the acts of our loved ones…"

Spinnerella jumped to her feet and turned to Netossa. "Darling, I need you to- NO!" She shouted, rushing towards her wife. Netossa's legs were covered in the vines, she leaned over the keyboard, her head hanging from her shoulders. "What's the use… I can't… I just can't…" She muttered over and over. "I'm not GG, I'll never be them or Mom, they would have gotten us outta here but… I just toss nets…"

Spinnerella grasped her wife's shoulders, shaking her. "Darling please, I know you can hear me!" Spinnerella said in a panicked, desperate tone. "Please, I need you, I need you to focus on my voice! You CAN do this! We'll get out of here! But I can't do it without you, I need you here I…" Netossa turned to face Spinnerella, her eyes were clouded over, tears streaked her face. Spinnerella took a step back, her heart pounded in her chest as she gazed between the two other women. "I… I don't know what to do…" She whispered. "Come on, you two can't give up!" She summoned a whirlwind, tossing her hair about her in panic. Her eyes fell to the book, now at her feet. "I-I just… I'm sorry…" She slumped to her knees, weeping, "I'm so sorry. I-I did this." She shook her head, there was a tightness in her ankles as the vines began to twist around them. "All I wanted was to put this to rest, that's it." Her gaze lifted to Netossa, who began to slowly sink under the weight of the vines until she reached the floor. Spinnerella pulled against the vines, reaching out with an arm for her wife. "Then we could go home… But now… now…" Her mind slowly began to fade as she spoke, everything suddenly felt so heavy. Even the act of holding an arm extended seemed to drain what little energy she had left. Eventually, she slumped forward on the floor. Every breath was shorter as the vines began to pile over her, crushing against her chest. "I can't…"

~~~

"I can't!" Spinnerella's eyes were overflowing with tears as she stared back up at the woman. "I can't do it, Mama!"

Tempest grunted as she finished stacking the heavy crates in front of the door. Shouts and fists pounded from the other side. She turned to little Spinnerella, her eyes wide and red with tears of her own. She took a shaking breath, then gave a soft grin to the girl. "Now now, Spinnerella, you're a big girl." She picked up the child and held her close, touching the girl's forehead to her own. "You're my beautiful, brave, strong little bird. You know that?"

Spinnerella took a deep breath, her lower lip quivering as she tried to not cry out. Tempest gave another glance back to the door before turning to the far end of the room. She flipped a switch, opening the three vertical windows. Each window was a full opening, no glass or bars to keep occupants inside. But they were each barely a foot in width, much too small for a grown adult…

Tempest held little Spinnerella up to the window, pointing out with her free hand. "See? See the pretty blue sky?" Spinnerella laid against her mother's shoulder and nodded. "See the fluffy clouds?"

"Uh huh…"

"Good girl, now…" Tempest took a shaking breath. "Y-You see the pretty birds? The purple ones?"

"Yes I do."

"I need you to follow those birdies, alright?"

"Noooo!" Little Spinnerella wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Mama said not to!"

"I know, I know," Tempest whispered, gently rocking her daughter. As the shouting continued from outside of the door, she continued to whisper in her daughter's ear. "But it's not safe here anymore, Spinnerella, and I need you to find a new safe place. Think of it like an adventure."

Little Spinnerella pulled away to look at her mother. "But you gotta come with me."

Tempest shook her head. "No, sweetheart, Mama can't. I-!"

There was a bang, then the sound of splintering wood, causing the two to jump and turn their heads to the door. "TEMPEST, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" It was the Duchess…

Tempest turned until Spinnerella was against the opening again, then pointed. "Y-You see those birdies?" She said, her voice louder and shaking. "M-Mama needs you to follow those birdies. You hear me?"

"But Mama-!"  
  
"Do this for me, Spinnerella!" Tempest snapped, she could not hold the tears back any longer. She pulled her daughter in close, kissing her on the forehead and giving her a tight squeeze, then she pulled her away and began to force her through the opening.

"Mama," Spinnerella said frantically. "Mama I don't-!"

"You follow those birdies until you find a place that's safe! Don't you stop until you feel safe! Okay, one… two…" On the count of three Tempest summoned a strand of air, she stepped back and released it, allowing it to shove her daughter through the opening and into the air. There was a brief moment before gravity would begin to pull the child down, Tempest squeezed her eyes shut until she heard the blessed sounds of a whirlwind. She looked out to see Spinnerella hovering, looking back to the window. Tempest pointed through the opening. "Follow the birdies, Spinnerella, follow them to the safe place! And when you find that safe place, you take good care of it!"

Spinnerella followed her mother's pointing finger with her eyes, finding a diamond shaped flock of birds. As she let the winds pull her higher and higher, she looked back once more to her mother's face through the tiny window. "Mama loves you so much…" Said Tempest. "You take care when you get to that safe place!"

~~~

"Spinnerella." The girl paused, not wanting to answer, but turned around anyway. Katchja sighed, shaking her head. "Spin, don't give me that look."

"You know I can carry you both." Said Spinnerella. "I'm good at this!"

"Spinnerella," Katchja held a finger up. "I'm not arguing with you over this."

"I just don't understand why you won't TRUST me!"

"SPIN-!" Katchja caught herself and sighed, rubbing her temples. "Please… I need you to promise me…"

~~~

Spinnerella's eyes shot open, gasping for air, she summoned a thread of wind to give her lift. The wind was enough to help her break free of the vines with an angry cry. With her powers giving a boost with every swing and kick, she broke free of the vines. She turned to Netossa, dragging her wife free from imprisonment.   
  
"I-I made a promise," she growled, throwing Netossa's limp body over her shoulder. With her free hand she picked up the book. "And I… I intend to keep it!" With a single step, Spinnerella leapt from the doorway and up the flight of stairs. She laid Netossa down on the floor at the top of the flight, kissing her on the forehead and laying the book next to her.   
  
She then turned and jumped down, allowing the wind to keep her above the stairs and gain momentum. She landed back in the control room with a great boom, the vines recoiled at the force. It was more effort to free Rapta, and even more effort to fly her up the stairs, but Spinnerella managed to complete the task. When she was sure the other two women were safe, Spinnerella slumped down on the floor once more, gasping for air.   
  
As Netossa and Rapta regained control, Spinnerella slipped away in exhaustion. "I know how we can escape…" She muttered before everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Netossa has an idea, Frosta and Gayla have a chat.

"You're SURE it's in here?"

"Positive."

"It wasn't in the hallway or something?"

"No," Spinnerella searched with her fingertips on the dark wall. "I remember specifically, she pressed a button and they opened by themselves."

"Why did you not mention this before?" Asked Rapta in a calm but questioning tone from the doorway.

Spinnerella paused, shaking her head. "I just…"

Netossa stepped forward, holding her glowing net higher. "The point is she remembers now. I just kinda worry…"

Rapta raised an eyebrow before continuing her own search. They were back in the room at the far end of the dorm floor of the ship. When Spinnerella awoke after collapsing in exhaustion she briefly informed them of the repressed memory that returned to her. "I remember it was over here…" She mumbled, her fingertips spreading over the hard, cold surface.

"She really pushed you through the window, huh?" Asked Netossa cautiously.

"Yeah, I guess it was her only shot." Spinnerella responded, her back still to the other two women.

Rapta leafed through the journal from the hallway, sighing. "The stolen First Ones tech from this 'Beast Island' you mentioned? Apparently it infected their own computer system. They lost control of the flying ship and could not turn off the system." She gave Netossa a look and held the book up to her. Netossa raised an eyebrow and craned her neck to read the page, her arm with the energy net ball still held out to illuminate the room for Spinnerella.

"Mother is wrong, I don't care what the others say. I loved my daughter, I loved her enough to know that she did not deserve to die here like the rest of us. My heart is broken from losing her, but I would rather her risk the claws of those monsters than suffocate here in the darkness. May the winds forgive us, may Etheria forgive me. I would pray that my soul be the one to carry her to safety, like my ancestors have carried me, but I know that will not be true when the storm arrives..."

Netossa broke from the text to stare at Rapta, eyes wide with horror. Rapta nodded for her to continue. As Netossa read the pages aloud, Spinnerella continued her silent search in the darkness.

"When a Nomad passes, we become one with our power, we become the currents that breathe life into Etheria. I could never believe my mother to be so foolish as to doom her family to this monstrosity. Theft of a storm from the Kingdom of Snows, theft of a current from neighboring kingdoms, all in the name of this cage, a cage for the harpies. I did all I could, I tried to talk her down from it, I even tried to physically surpass her, as is my birthright… But I am a fool, and I am weak, and I… I deserve this…"

"I found it," said Spinnerella flatly. Netossa jumped from the passage and turned to Spinnerella's tired face illuminated in the blackness. There was a clicking sounds, then Spinnerella's face dropped. "I'm…" She sighed, then slumped on the floor. "I'm sorry, I should have known it relied on the ship's power."

"Hey, it's alright." Netossa said, stepping into the room. "It was a good try at least."

Rapta nodded, grunting. "It was with good intentions." Her eyes fell to the book in her hands. "Perhaps we can gain more clues from your mother's memoirs."

Spinnerella pinched the bridge between her eyes and nodded. "Y-Yeah, maybe we can try the kitchen again or something…"

Netossa stared off into the blackness, her brow furrowed in a way that Spinnerella recognized. There was comfort in that look, the look of Netossa's mind calculating their options. She always loved that face, the adorable way Netossa's brow would furrow, the way her eyebrows curved ever so slightly. Suddenly, they raised, and she turned to look at Spinnerella.

"What if we can get the power back online?"

It was Spinnerella's turn to look concerned. "What?"

"What if the Nomads couldn't read First One's writing and that's why it got so bad? What if I could decipher it and unlock the whole ship?"

"Netossa, no."

"Oh come ON, Spinny, what other options do we have?"

"There's got to be other ones out there."

Netossa turned to Rapta. "You said it yourself, nobody could get in? Nobody found any other openings from the outside?"

Rapta shrugged from the doorway. "As far as I can remember."

"Then that's settled," Netossa turned and pushed past Rapta.

"Netossa!" Spinnerella called, the other woman stopped and turned to her.

"You don't trust me?"

Spinnerella gaped. "Of course I trust you, you're the smartest person I know!"

"Then you can trust me to do this."

"Netossa, you know exactly what happened down there. I'm not letting you back into that room!"

Netossa's eyes narrowed, she crossed her arms. "So, you want me to trust you with big, mysterious stuff but you can't do the same for me?"

Spinnerella took a step back. "Wha-? Netossa, seriously?" Netossa raised an eyebrow as Spinnerella stumbled over her words. "I-I just… I nearly lost you back there, I-…" Her fists shook as she struggled to form an argument. She knew she sounded like her wife and it tore into her pride to admit it, but the fear would not let her stop. "I can't lose you again, okay?" Finally, her shoulder slumped and her eyes fell. "I don't think I'll be strong enough to save you…"

Netossa stood for a moment, then stepped forward to cup Spinnerella's face in a hand. "Hey, we watch each other's backs, we work well together." She gave a comforting grin. "That's why we make such a good team."

Spinnerella sighed, tilting her head to kiss her wife's hand. "… I trust you, of course I do…"

Netossa nodded. "Good, then let me save us."

"I have your back."

Rapta rolled her eyes. "Well, let's get on with it, then!"

~~~

Knowing what they were getting into made the struggle at least easier to anticipate. Netossa pointed out the kitchen as they descended the stairs, giving Spinnerella and Rapta the opportunity to arm themselves with cooking knives. Their strategy was plain but easy enough, cover Netossa as she worked, think happy thoughts, focus on their mission and leave IN A GROUP.

"If one of us is feeling weak enough to run back out, then the other two need to go with them. Nobody is being left alone in there." Said Netossa firmly, Spinnerella and Rapta nodded back. "Okay, let's do this…"

It was a long, grueling battle for the three of them. The physical struggle coupled with the mental weight of the vines was a true test for the veteran rebellion soldiers and guard. Spinnerella would occasionally use a small gust of air to push the vines back, Rapta would mimic this with powerful beats of her wings. When they could, they cut the vines back with the knives. Rapta stumbled back a pace, nodding to Spinnerella. "You are a spirited fighter, I give you that."

Spinnerella nodded back. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. We could have used you during the rebellion."

Rapta forced a laugh. "Hah, and who's fault is that?"

Spinnerella shrugged, chuckling. "Point taken, I guess."

Netossa, meanwhile, was glued to the screen. Her fingers danced furiously on the keyboard as she navigated the ancient screen. Symbols of all kinds flickered in front of her, there were times where they seemed to merge together. Netossa blinked, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. Occasionally she would stretch her back, every time she whispered to herself "you can do this, you can do this…" before hunching back over the keyboard and returning her eyes to the screen.

As Spinnerella shot another gust of air at the vines, a flicker of violet flashed at the edge of her vision, it was the mass of vines on the other side. As the two battled, the dormant ones on the far end began to stir and slither in their direction. The violet hair of the victim on the other side grew more exposed in the process. Spinnerella found herself unable to move as her eyes fixated on the victim's corpse, long decayed and mummified by the crushing nightmare vegetation. That brief moment was enough for a vine to wrap itself around her ankle. She was snapped into reality when Rapta cried out in anger, swinging another vine. Spinnerella tried to run to her side, but tripped on the tether. Her bad ankle rolled when she tried to regain her balance, causing her to cry out in pain. When she fell, another vine snaked up and around her leg, dragging her down farther. "Rapta!" She called out.

"A little busy at the moment!" Rapta screamed, her wings entangled in another mass of vines.

"Netossa!" Called Spinnerella as she hacked away at the vines that were now crawling up her torso.  
  
"Almost.…" Netossa mumbled, her eyes glued to the screen.  
  
"NETOSSA-!"

~~~

Frosta's eyes were on the treetops, though she couldn't see the Wind Nomad ship she kept her focus on the direction of it, eyeing the skies above it for any sign of her friends. Occasionally she would look up, gazing at the intimidating grey clouds, then shudder. "I've never seen winter storms this bad…"

"You do not get infinite, circling hail where you live?" Asked Gayla, giving a smirk. She lounged in the far end of their little cave, peeling a fruit she plucked from their stash.

Frosta turned around to glare at the harpy. "How long do you intend to keep me here?" She crossed her arms. "My friends might be in trouble and we're just… just sitting here!"

Gayla's mouth twitched as she stared back at the girl. "You are… louder than the Spinner, but just as irritating." She split the fruit in half with her fingers and popped one of them into her mouth. After spitting the pit she stood. "But you have a point. Perhaps the Spinner was true to her people rather than her word."

Frosta crossed her arms. "And?"

"That they're spineless cowards that would rather hole themselves up than face the consequences of their actions. And by agreeing to this I am no better than they…" She popped the other half of the fruit into her mouth and chewed slowly, she walked to the mouth of the cave and leaned against it, her eyes scanning the horizon. Her eyes fell to her clawed hands, she flexed them, then glanced to Frosta. The girl took a step back, a bead of sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Gayla grunted. "Perhaps I should give them until the end of my mother's nightly prayer before I turn you in."

Frosta's mouth dropped. "You're going to WHAT?!"

Gaya turned to Frosta and spread her wings in an intimidating matter. "The Kingdom of Snows played a hand in imprisoning our people, and as the princess of the harpies I have a duty to my people. We will have justice one way or another."

"Lady, you have no idea who you're dealing with." Frosta said casually, summoning a glove of ice over her fist. "I've taken down tons of Horde bots and soldiers more intimidating than you."

Gayla rolled her head back to release a deep laugh. "A little thing like you? Taking down armies? Oh yes, this will be quite a battle." She grinned, exposing her sharp teeth. "Perhaps we shouldn't even wait for the Spinner? Shall we assume your friends are dead or abandoned you?"

Frosta's face dropped from a smug grin to a scowl. "Hey, they wouldn't abandon me, princesses stick together!"

Gayla grunted, shaking her head but still smirking. "Sure, believe whatever lies they told you, are we doing this or not?"

Frosta looked back to the trees, blinking back tears, she sighed loudly and turned to Gayla. "Fine, you wanna fight? You're getting one!"

"Glorious, keep the knife I gave you, I'll pluck it away from your body when this is over."

Frosta tossed the knife into the cave, then summoned a suit of ice and readied herself. "I don't need it-!"  
  
_**BOOM!**_

The two spun on their heels, to see a whirlwind shoot from the trees and rocket in their direction. Frosta snapped her head around to grin at the now gob-smacked Gayla. "What was that you said about Spinners being cowards?"

Gayla stared wide eyed and silent as the cyclone whipped over the trees towards them, then it made a wide turn and began flying in the opposite direction. Frosta inched closer to the mouth of the cave, her ice suit melting away from her. "Wait… Where are they going? Do they know we're here?"

Gayla retrieved her knife, then casually stepped closer to the girl. "The Spinner is heading towards the highest peak, the top of Talon Mountain."

Frosta shook her head, still watching them go. "But… I don't get it, why does she need to go up there?"

"She says the higher one is, the more control one has over the air currents and storms. Now…" Frosta turned around just as Gayla spread her wings, her clawed hands closing in on her. "You're coming with me…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends reunite! Not much time! Frosta thinks on her feet!

Frosta was never comfortable with the sensation of flying. She always felt exposed, vulnerable, without control. It also didn't help that the one she was at mercy of was Gayla, but she knew fighting the harpy woman was downright idiotic, so she stayed still. Gayla flew low over the trees to avoid detection, the treetops would occasionally hit Frosta's boots as they glided. When they approached Talon Mountain, following the cyclone, Gayla clutched the girl close to her chest and beat her powerful wings.

"Where are the other harpies?" Called Frosta above the rushing wind.

"I told you, they're in the mountain praying with my mother!" Gayla responded coldly.

  
"You just have everyone go inside? Even the guards?"

"Until you broke past the storm, whom do we have to guard ourselves against?"

Frosta blinked, then crossed her arms for the rest of the way.

The tip of Talon Mountain was bare, flat stone. The surface itself was about twenty feet in diameter, plenty enough for everyone to stand away from the edges comfortably. Gayla landed and gently set Frosta on solid ground, she scrambled over the dusty surface to Spinnerella and Netossa. "You're okay!" She called out.

The three hugged. "Of course we are," said Netossa as she stood back up. "We make a good team." She smiled at Spinny, who nodded back and turned to Frosta, gesturing towards her wife.

"This one managed to unlock the system and gave us our opening."

Netossa placed her hands on her hips. "Eh, it was nothing. Just figured out how the Nomads misinterpreted the First Ones writing and cracked the codes. Once we had the system figured out, Rapta found a weak point and we were able to bust out."

Rapta stared sheepishly at Gayla, her eyes fell to the floor. "Yes… we broke out of the ship." She said. "Mother might be happy to know that the Spinners are all dead."

"Hey, all except one." Netossa strode over and snaked a hand around her wife's waist. "My fearless warrior who beat back those vines."

Spinnerella chuckled softly and draped an arm over Netossa's shoulders. "This fearless warrior would be dead without her genius at her side."

Frosta threw her hands in the air. "This is such a ripoff! How come you three got to do something cool while I sat around with grumpus over here?" She jabbed a thumb at Gayla, who stepped forward.

Gayla's eyes locked with Spinnerella as she approached the group, she reached into her side pocket and pulled out the silver necklace. "Your promise, Spinner." She said sternly. "How will you get rid of the storms?"

Spinnerella nodded, she broke away from Netossa and glanced up to the skies; she studied the swirl of the clouds above, their specific spiraling pattern. She turned back to Gayla. "It won't be easy, but I think I can break the pattern and make the storms branch off."

"Spinny, wait." Netossa laid a hand on her shoulder. "These clouds are enormous. I don't think you've ever done something of this scale."

Spinnerella shrugged. "It's the best option we have." She looked back to Gayla and Rapta. "How long before we're noticed by your mother?"

"Mother should be praying at this time…" Said Rapta, crossing her arms in thought. "But how loud were we upon our escape from the ship?"

"Pretty loud," interjected Gaya, "I'm sure you were heard. I'd give it five minutes before the skies get swarmed."

"Can you cover us?" Asked Spinnerella.

The two sisters glanced at each other, then nodded. "We'll give you everything we can." Rapta said, giving a crooked smile. "You've proven yourself to me at least."

"I'd like to be proven to as well." Said Gayla, tucking the necklace away again. "It would be worth the loss of such a pretty trinket."

Spinnerella nodded to the harpies as they took to the sky, she turned to Netossa. "Darling, I-"

"Can you do this from the ground?" Netossa and Frosta said in unison.  
  
Spinny blinked, glancing between the two. "I-What?" Netossa turned to the girl, equally confused.

Frosta stepped forward. "Spinnerella, I want to help, it's my fault we're stuck here and they're winter storms."

"And I'm giving you backup, but I can only do that if you're on the ground."

Spinnerella nodded, filled with the familiar bittersweet love one has of their friends before a great battle, then kissed her wife on the cheek. "Okay, ground work it is." She then turned to Frosta, pointing to the clouds. "You see the direction they're turning? I'm going to concentrate on moving the winds the other way, to break their path. Can you concentrate on moving the clouds with me?"  
  
Frosta's eyes widened, nodding vigorously. "Yeah! I see what you mean!"

Spinnerella grinned, holding a fist up. "Princess Alliance Team-Up?"  
  
Frosta gladly thumped back. "Princess Alliance Team-Up!"  
  
"You two might wanna start, you hear that?" Netossa said from the edge. Down below there were screeches and calls as dark wings began to spread in the openings below.

~~~

It was another morning, another insanely bright morning. Catra squinted as she walked down the brightly lit halls of Castle Brightmoon, Melog padded along behind her. What was with these people and their enormous windows to let in all the sunlight? Catra rubbed her eyes, she's probably never get used to skies that weren't covered in smog. As she neared the doors to the garden, she yawned and stretched. She took a deep breath and grinned, she had to admit this at least, it was nice to feel that warm breeze from the ocean.  
  
Her calm was interrupted by the loudest honk. The cat woman jumped, Melog turned to a shade of alarmed orange. The culprit was a bird, and an odd one at that. Melog growled at the intruder, stepping in front of Catra. "Hey, relax, it's just a bird." The young woman placed a hand on Melog's shoulder, causing the being's colors to return to their calm blue.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall, followed by the familiar shape of Micah, a mug of tea in his hand. He blinked upon noticing Catra and happily stepped out to join her. "Good morning, Catra, sleep well?"

Catra resisted rolling her eyes, she wasn't a fan of how chipper the king was in the mornings but was trying better at NOT reacting to good attitudes with her usual tone. Instead, she crossed her arms and gave a tired grin to once-king. "Eh, about as good as ever." She said, shrugging. "Just getting some air before breakfast."

Micah nodded, taking a sip of his tea. "Mmm, yes, good to get the ol' Etherian energy every morning. Reminds me of my mornings in Mystacore…" He chuckled swirling his mug.   
  
Catra forced a grin, giving a pained look to Melog. "Heh, yeah… By the way." She nodded towards the offending bird. "You know what this is? I don't think I've seen it since moving to Bright Moon."  
  
Micah followed her gaze, then roughly spat out his tea. "It can't be…" He took a cautious step forward, which made the bird step swiftly to the edge of the garden. "I-I thought they were extinct! Oh… what is the name again?" He thumped his forehead a few times.  
  
Catra jumped back at the former king's sudden burst of energy, her tail fluffing up slightly. "Should it… not be here?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…" Micah dumped his tea into the grass and jogged back inside. "I need to call Spinnerella about this!"

"Spinnerella?" Catra's brow furrowed, she glanced down to Melog, then pulled her communicator out and brought it to life. When she noticed that both Netossa AND Spinnerella were offline her tail swished. "She was absent from work in the Fright Zone yesterday…" She mumbled to herself. After a moment, she turned and followed Micah down the hall. "Hey," She called out. "I think something's up…"

~~~

The air was filled with screams and wingbeats. Harpies dove and tumbled in and out of sight from all directions, the air knocked them left and right as Spinnerella and Frosta fought against the current of the storms. Gayla and Rapta dove in and out of sight as they would knock their taloned feet against the shoulders of a guard, pushing them off balance and tumbling down. The guards would fall, rolling head over foot, until they would right themselves just in time before hitting the ground. Neither of the sisters were out to harm their own, just to keep them away from the invaders as they worked. Netossa, meanwhile, darted left and right around the perimeter of the tip of Talon Mountain. She would summon forcefields and nets, either blocking a thrown spear or wrapping a net around a harpy, which would dissolve once the victim was out of sight, giving them enough time to fly again.

"Can't you tell them to stand down!? Aren't you the princesses?" Netossa shouted to Gayla.  
  
"I believe our authority has been stripped since we've been seen defending a Spinner!" Gayla shot back, knocking another guard away. "Tell your mate to speed things up before Mother gets up here!"

Netossa cursed under her breath, summoning a force field just in time to block a swooping harpy. "Come on, you two…" She growled.

Spinnerella and Frosta continued to struggle under the power of the storms. In the process, a ball of twisting wind formed around the two, kicking sand and dust in all directions. A layer of ice began to form at its edge, which started to form icicles that jutted from the ground like spears. Spinnerella's breathing grew heavier with each push that she attempted. "Come on…" She muttered. "Come on…"  
  
The wind was upset, and growing ever frustrated at her commands. The breezes were trained to travel in such tight loops and were in no mood to change course. They bucked and bowed at every attempt of control. Frosta wasn't having it much easier, the storms had festered for so long in one place that they had grown lazy and unwilling to move. They were used to gathering their water vapors from the sea and had no reason to continue traveling. Neither force was willing to pick up their initial course, which had long since been forgotten, and they were willing to fight until the end against the two.  
  
"Spinnerella.…" Frosta groaned, straining under the weight of the storms. "I… I wanted to say that I'm sorry for dragging you into this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Spinny. "Frosta, you don't-"

"Yes I do, please, let me say this!" Frosta shouted over the howling winds. "Listen, I'm sorry that I brought those letters up! I'm sorry that I brought you and Netossa to the island! And I-I'm sorry that I can't make this easier for you!"  
  
"Frosta, no!" Spinnerella shouted, straining as her feet slid against the ground. "If you hadn't shown me those letters I would have been stuck wondering for the rest of my life! I probably would have thrown away those notes from Hordak! I'm glad our people were allies and I'm glad to be your friend!"  
  
"Ditto for me, princess!" Shouted Netossa as she forced another two harpies away from the group with a net. "This is an apology free zone!"

Spinnerella gave a tired nod to her wife. "You got that?"

Frosta sniffled, then nodded. "Y-Yeah, thanks! It still felt good to let that out…" At that, the princess's face suddenly dropped, her eyes widened in realization as she silently calculated. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"What?" Shouted Spinnerella, a sudden gust of wind ripped against the tip of the mountain; Netossa was nearly lifted from the ground but managed to throw a line to a large enough boulder, anchoring herself.

"Instead of pushing the storms, why not pull them?!"

Spinnerella gaped. "Frosta, what are you even talking about? You can't pull storms!"

"Maybe YOU can't, your powers are moving winds. A snow storm? It's water, it's cold, and who can make that? This one!"

"Frosta, whatever you're planning, I swear…" Spinnerella grunted as she anchored herself against another bucking gust.

"Trust me on this…" Frosta said in a softer tone. The young princess then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled, soft, white puffs of air wafted out of the girl's mouth. She took another breath in, then exhaled the white vapors again.

"What is she DOING?" Shouted Netossa from her position.

"I-I don't know!" Answered Spinnerella, staring wide eyed at the girl. Her eyes rose to the clouds. "Are they getting closer to you?"

Netossa followed Spinnerella's gaze, her mouth hung open as the great grey clouds did begin to descend from their once everlasting positions. Long, twisting tendrils of snow and hail began to snake their way towards the three. Netossa summoned an energy net in her hands. "Uh… girls? Brace yourselves!"

"Wait!" Frosta's eyes shot open, she barreled through Spinnerella's wind barrier, leapt over the icicles and stood next to Netossa. Extending both hands, she braced herself as a massive barrage of snow and ice rained down on her smaller figure.

"FROSTA!" Called the two young women.

"I-I'M FINE!" Frosta's shouting could barely be heard over the concentrated storm. With extended arms, she pushed against the raging storm, the festering power of winter that had been forced to migrate for so many years. A light soon began to form in the girl's small body, the familiar blue aura. Netossa jumped until she realized she was also glowing her indigo colors, she turned to see Spinnerella giving off her violet aura as well. "TRUST ME!" Shouted Frosta, snapping Netossa back into reality. She turned just in time to see another harpy had made its way to their height, it folded its wings to strike.

With a scream of fury, Netossa threw her energy net in the air to push the invading body back. "I've got you!" She called out, summoning another net in each hand. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!?"

Spinnerella was trapped, she wanted to help Netossa hold back the harpies, to give Frosta her cover. But the winds… she had never come across something like this. In her struggle to push against their repetitive track, they had begun to strike back against her. Almost as if they were offended by her daring to challenge them. "Come on…" She begged. "Please, I know you can move away from here…" Even with her aura glowing and her powers enhanced, it only seemed to further anger the winds. Her violet hair whipped around her face as the furious currents continued to batter her.

Netossa summoned energy ropes to anchor herself, then tossed one around Frosta's waist. The girl probably didn't need one, though, since her feet were covered in a thick layer of ice that began to spread across the ground. The winds continued to grow more and more violent as Frosta remained, drawing in the power of the storms. Everything was soon covered in a thick mist, Netossa was forced to lay on the ground, her arms covering her head, as hail and snow pounded against the three. It was so thick that even the harpies had stopped attacking.

Soon, everything was growing brighter in Spinnerella's vision, she could only guess that it was from her aura… because she had finally grappled with the winds. Maybe the gusts had finally burned enough magical energy and weren't in the mood to fight her anymore. Drawing in all of her strength, she gave a mighty push, and sent the winds off in a new direction.

When she finally felt the calm, familiar winds of the mainland at her back, Spinnerella fell to her knees. She gulped fresh air into her lungs, resting her trembling hands on her lap. As if in a daze, she gazed over to the two figures, covered in thick snow and ice. She stumbled to her feet and approached them.

Netossa rose without any help, the snow slipped from her shaking back, she looked up to her wife. "Is… is it gone?" The two looked up to clear, blue skies. They then turned to the other figure in the snow, internal alarm bells ringing, they dove down and began digging at the snow with their hands until they unearthed Frosta. The girl's eyes were closed, she was pale and limp.

"Oh no, no, no no no!" Spinnerella said, pulling the girl onto her lap. She immediately began rubbing Frosta's hands down in a desperate attempt to warm her. Netossa pulled off her jacket and draped it around the girl's shoulders. When the two were in the forest earlier, Frosta's jacket was lost to the vines. Now, she was freezing on the top of a mountain after having taken in the power of an ancient storm. The two women finished wrapping Netossa's jacket, leaving her exposed in a tank top, around the young princess and were ready for Spinnerella to take them down… then the shadows came. With the sounds of talons crashing on stone, they were soon surrounded by harpies on all sides. In front of them stood Valka, flanked by Gayla and Rapta.

Valka stepped forward, her eyes locked on Spinnerella, who stepped back and held Frosta close to her. "Back off." She said in a warning tone. She was exhausted, moments ago she was unsure if she could fly the three down to the shore safely, but now she was ready to take on a whole army if it meant bringing Frosta to safety.

The harpy queen raised an eyebrow, then turned her head up to the blue sky. She grunted, then turned to Gayla. "You have something that belongs to the Spinner, do you not?"

Gayla stepped forward until she was next to her mother, then drew Spinnerella's wedding band. She held it out to the two. "You are the first Spinner to have kept your word, you have brought my sisters to the skies once more." Netossa glanced to Spinny, then took the band on her wife's behalf.

"I thank you," said Valka. Her gaze, still daggerlike, was now coupled with a softer expression. Spinnerella and Netossa glanced to each other as Valka gave a nod and stepped back. Though she would never verbally express it, her body language was relaxed, almost graceful with each step. "As queen of the harpies, I declare this Spinner an ally and her party honorary members of our-"

"That's all well and good, and believe me, we're honored." Said Netossa, much to Valka's surprise. "But Frosta, our friend, she…"

Valka followed Netossa's gaze, now realizing what a state the girl was in. Her expression hardened and she whistled. In an instant, two harpies approached Spinnerella and held their arms out. Spinnerella backed away a step. Valka grunted. "They will take her to a healing spring, no harm will come to her."

"Mother…" Rapta's voice rose in the crowd like the rumbling of a distant storm.

Valka turned, snarling. "What is it?"

The younger princess extended a clawed hand, pointing outward to the ocean. "What… became of our prison winds?"

Spinnerella followed Rapta's pointed claws and gasped. Off in the distance, the winds had turned, and turned and turned… Clouds that had been lazily drifting were being drawn into the cyclone, it continued to pull, pull, pull, until the blue sky was covered again in shades of dark, angry grey. Spinnerella shook her head, the winds beginning to pick up. Harpies began to shift, folding their wings tighter against their bodies as they were threatened of being knocked away. Valka turned to Spinnerella with uncertain eyes. "No…" Spinnerella whispered, still staring at the ever growing storm. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"Spinny?" Netossa asked nervously, placing a hand on her wife's shoulder.

Spinnerella continued to gaze out, to the monstrous form that was now barreling in their direction.

"I failed…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up, there's probably one (or two) chapter(s) left in this monster! I just wanted to give a big thanks to everyone in advance. This chapter was a doozy to get out, and I'm not anticipating the monster that the next one will be. Buckle up!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinnerella and Netossa deal with their feelings, that's pretty much it.

"Easy now, you're being too abrasive!"

Spinnerella sighed, her arms dropped roughly to her sides as she turned to meet Queen Angella's strict face. "I don't know what else to do here," she said sharply. The two were exhausted, having been at this exercise for three hours in the direct sun of Castle Brightmoon's gardens.

Since the girls had come to live at the palace they were put through a strict training plan that had already been laid out in writing by Katchja and Nim. Once it became clear that the goings on in the Fright Zone were not going away, the two kept to their oath of loyalty to their king and queen. Nim used their tactical mind and skills in engineering to fortify the kingdom borders, meanwhile Katchja used her forcefield powers to provide aid for retreating towns. Angella and Micah never took their loyalty for granted, and kept to their own oaths. The past few years had taken a toll on Angella, who then began to take it out on Spinnerella's training. Losing Micah to a mission as well as the loyalty of the Princess Alliance had taken a heavy toll on the queen, she was more strict, she stopped smiling, she kept the young Princess Glimmer under lock and key.

Spinnerella tried to take it on the chin, understanding why Angella had changed over time, but often she would catch herself silently cursing back once the queen had exited the room. After all, it wasn't like she was the only one who had lost someone close to her. Katchja was gone as well, and Nim was missing after a mission. Spinnerella and Netossa both refused to believe the queen when she delivered the news. No, their GG wasn't going down that easily, they would come home soon…

Angella circled Spinnerella, one eyebrow raised and her mouth drawn in a thin line. "Well, for starters your stance is all wrong. Anyone can knock you over without even trying, then what will you have? Also, you're thinking about this as if it's a hand to hand combat, which it isn't." The queen sighed, rubbing a hand over her face as Spinnerella begrudgingly corrected her stance.

Angella stood in front of Spinnerella and mirrored the fighting stance. "Think of yourself as an elemental princess."

"But I'm not-"

The queen held up a finger, silencing the girl. "You are a member of the Princess Alliance, therefore, Spinnerella, you and Netossa are princesses whether you like it or not." The girl nodded, allowing Angella to continue. "Now, the thing to remember about your element is that it isn't one that you can summon, your powers involve the one thing that is always present." She extended her wings behind her. "Whether you are within walls or out, air is always flowing, always traveling, and only you can call upon them. When you summon your element, think of it like… plucking fruit from a tree."

Spinnerella's brow furrowed, she stared at her hands. "So… just grab it?"

"No, Spinnerella, I-" Angella pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, you remember when the king of Salineas visited? Remember how his wife called upon the ocean to bring their ship in? I want to say her powers are the closest to yours…" Angella fluttered her wings behind her, giving a gentle breeze to Spinnerella. "You cannot create wind from nothing, but you can summon it. You can ask a breeze to come to you and do your bidding, but you cannot manifest it out of nothing." As she spoke, Angella's tone softened ever so slightly. "Do you understand? You can't just go thrashing and punching, not with your powers, the negative effects are too much of a risk."

Spinnerella sighed, her eyes trailed to the grass, she watched it tremble in the breeze for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think so…"

"Okay," said Angella. "Now, when you go through these movements, think of yourself as a breeze in the wind…"

~~~

"Hey you."

Spinnerella jumped and turned around. She was lost in thought, leaning against the railing of her bedroom balcony and gazing at the sky when Netossa appeared behind her. Upon recognizing the other teenager, Spinnerella turned and ran over to her, embracing her. "Netossa! When did you get back to Bright Moon?"

Netossa laughed, returning the hug. "Just now," she squeezed the other girl. "Ooooh I missed you, how've you been?"

Spinnerella broke away, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, the queen has me under a strict schedule, I think she's afraid of me being seen now that… well…"

"Yeah…" Netossa crossed her arms. "Mystacor's been even more under lockdown."

Spinnerella smirked. "Castaspella driving you up the wall?"

"GIRL," Netossa threw her arms in the air, "SHE NEVER LETS ME OUT OF HER SIGHT!"

"Well, who's idea was it to try making an energy rope go stiff and act like a spear?"

"Ugh, you ruin ONE mural and suddenly you're treated like a common criminal… Okay, maybe five or six…"

There was a pause, followed by some grinning, then the two burst into laughter. Spinnerella wiped her eyes. "Oh how I've missed you."

"Ditto," said Netossa. "It gets lonely up there…" She stiffly turned away from Spinnerella, who blinked in curiosity. There was an awkward pause between the two, causing Spinnerella to turn away as well, rubbing her shoulder. "How's your ankle, by the way?"

Spinnerella shrugged. "Eh? It's alright. It only acts up when I strain it too much."

Netossa, still turned away, chuckled. "Some first mission, huh."

"Hey, I'm sure Angella will let us go out on the field again, we just have to-"

"I'm tired of waiting." Netossa said flatly, she turned and briskly walked out to the balcony, Spinnerella followed her. "Spinny, how long do they expect to keep us locked up behind walls like this?"

Spinnerella rubbed the back of her head. "Until they think we're ready…"

"Which will never happen, Spinny, don't you get it? We're gonna stay locked up and separated from each other until we both go nuts." As she continued, her voice rose. "I don't know how much more I can take it!"

"Netossa…"

The girl spun to face Spinnerella. Spinny suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe, the setting sun reflected so perfectly from Netossa's icy blue hair, shades of pink, purple and gold practically danced off of those curls. Her dark skin radiated in the light, her tear filled eyes were highlighted, staring back at her with a look of pain and wanting. "I… I can't stand this, Spinny." Her voice trembled. "All this… the Horde, the war… I'm losing everyone I love. You're…" She broke the eye contact to shrink away. "You're all I have left, I can't stand being kept from you."

Spinnerella shuddered, there was a heavy sensation in her chest, her eyes began to sting. Suddenly, feelings she had been trained to mask were beginning to force themselves to the surface. She forced herself to step forward, fighting to keep her breathing regulated as she approached Netossa. "I know…" She whispered. "It hurts…"

Netossa's eyes widened as she kept eye contact with Spinnerella. "Spinny…" she whispered, taking Spinnerella's hands in her own. "I… I don't wanna be kept away from you anymore."

Spinnerella gently squeezed Netossa's hands, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reveling in the sensation of touch. When she released the breath, she looked to meet Netossa's gaze, then said the only thing that was on her mind. "Every time you leave, it feels like I'm… exposed. Netossa, I don't want you to leave either. I… I think I love you."

Netossa released the breath she had been holding in, suddenly she seemed to glow more radiant than ever as grinned. She rubbed the tears from her eyes as she started giggling. "You dork, that's not fair."

"What?" Spinnerella asked, giggling nervously. She took a step back, pulling away from Netossa's hands. She was ready to laugh it off, say 'of course I love you, we grew up together and all…-"

Netossa's face suddenly dropped when she read Spinny's body language and stepped forward. "W-Wait, Spinnerella I-I didn't mean it like that I…" she growled under her breath and stepped even closer. She placed her hands on Spinnerella's arms and rose up on her tip toes.

Their first kiss was quick, an act of impulse, lasting mere seconds. But in that instant, to Spinnerella, it was as if time had stopped. She closed her eyes as her arms made their way to Netossa's back, causing the other girl to shiver. They pulled back, wide eyed and red faced, both giving each other looks that read 'did that really just happen?'. They pulled away and looked to the floor, equally terrified of what to say next.

"I love you too." Said Netossa, finally. "Ever since I first saw you, I…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I think I always knew."

"I fell for you," said Spinnerella, smirking at Netossa's soft groan, she turned to face Netossa, giggling. "I'm serious, you've always made me feel safe, and nothing will ever take that away."

Netossa looked up to meet Spinnerella's gaze, face still flushed but now happy. "Yeah…" Her eyes fell again, as well as her smile. "Now that I think about it, though, maybe that's what Angella and Casta have been trying to do."

Spinnerella tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe we rely on each other TOO much? That we should probably work on ourselves first as individuals before…" She chewed on her lip. "I-I dunno, Spinny, please don’t get the wrong idea I-"

"No, I think you have a point…" Spinnerella said softly, hugging herself. "Then maybe… this… shouldn't happen?"

"Are you kidding me, Spinny?" Netossa spun back around, arms extended at her sides. "I've been wanting to let you know how I feel for years, I'm NOT throwing that away. I just…" She sighed, letting her arms drop to her sides. "Maybe it can happen when we can prove ourselves first before we can be a team."

"But that would be more waiting, Netossa."

"Yeah, it would." Netossa approached Spinnerella again, taking a hand. "But now I have someone to fight for, to REALLY fight for."

Spinnerella grinned, the two touched foreheads under the now starless night sky. "Okay," she said softly. "I'll keep training, I'll get stronger for you."

"And when we can fight together?" Netossa said, pulling back and winking. "Look out, Horde."

Spinnerella chuckled. "Look out."

~~~

"Everybody needs to get underground NOW!" Netossa barked to Valka, who stepped back in shock. "That thing is growing every second and it's heading right for us. Who knows what kind of damage it's going to do!"

"We have to warn the others!" Spinnerella stepped forward, Frosta still in her arms. "The Fright Zone, Snows, Bright Moon, they have to know about this!"

Netossa pulled her communicator out and shook her head. "Still no service…" She stuffed it back into her pocket. "Spinny, there's no time. You can't outfly that storm, especially not in your condition." She turned to the harpies that surrounded her. "Why is nobody getting underground?!"

The rest of the group jumped, shuffling in place and glancing to their queen. Valka grunted, nodded to Netossa, then turned to her soldiers. "Well? Don’t' just stand there you feather heads! I want a wide sweep of the island! Anyone outside is to be brought to the mountain tunnels!" She pointed to the two guards that had stepped forward before. "You two, take the little one inside and to the hot springs. She's getting worse by the minute."

This time Spinnerella relinquished the limp Frosta to their care. "Please be gentle with her," she said worriedly.

"As gentle as a newborn." Replied one of the guards. "Will you be joining us?"

Spinnerella turned to look at the storm, the ever growing monstrosity that continued to writhe and grow over the ocean. Netossa stepped towards her. "Spinny…"

Spinnerella turned to lock eyes with her wife. "Netossa, you need to take care of Frosta."

Netossa held Spinnerella's wedding band to her. "Spinny, don't even think about it."

Spinnerella looked to the band, the very symbol of their union, and pushed it back to Netossa. "Hang onto it for me."

Netossa gripped Spinnerella's hands. "Spinny, you're exhausted, you're weak, that thing is going to rip this island apart!" Netossa's voice rose, both in fear and in rage. "We don't have time for this! You're coming with me and that's-"

Spinnerella leaned forward, cupping Netossa's face in a hand, and kissed her. Tears pooled from her eyes as she broke away, touching foreheads with the one she loved so much. "Darling, please…" she whispered. Netossa quietly sobbed as they held onto each other, Spinnerella broke away, they were running out of time. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do, but Spinny-!"

"Then keep it for me, hang onto it until I get back, I'll let you put it on me again." She gave a soft smile as cupped Netossa's hands, her thumbs gently stroking her wife's fingers and the precious metal necklace they held.

Netossa took a deep breath, then nodded. "Alright…" She said. "I trust you."

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

Spinnerella looked back to the storm, she trembled, the winds had already picked up around them, it was almost too late; but she had to say this, she had to let Netossa know…

She took one of Netossa's hands and kissed it, holding it in both of her own hands. "Please remember, after all this? After all that's been found about Nomads and ships and… To me? This," she squeezed Netossa's hand, kissing it one more time. "This is home to me, it always will be."

Netossa shook her head, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. "Spinny, I… yes, always."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed one final time before Spinnerella backed away and ran to the edge. She leapt from the top of Talon Mountain and let the winds carry her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the last chapter, but I needed to establish a few things first. So yeah, reinstating that there's probably one(or two) more chapter(s) left. Unless something else happens, IDK, I thought this thing was only gonna be four chapters when I started, oops. Hell, maybe I'll make it to an even 20! Let's see!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinnerella battles with the winds.

"Hey, knock-knock."

Spinnerella turned to face the visitor while smoothing out her dress, she wasn't expecting anybody but smiled warmly when she saw Nim in the doorway.

The war had taken its toll on the engineer. When they managed to escape back into Bright Moon territory, they were rail thin, covered in burns and missing an eye. Nim was able to give Angella all the information that they could from being held behind enemy lines, upon their capture they were forced to assist in weapons and base designing for the Horde, as well as giving away any kind of weaknesses to the Rebellion's own plans. But Nim was clever, and had managed to plant a pretty effective flaw in one of the bases, giving the Rebellion a good chance upon their next attack. In the commotion, Nim was able to make a break for it, though without their own share of battle scars. The girls were furious, of course, Netossa had to be held back from killing this 'Shadow Weaver' herself. But Spinny managed to calm her down and pull her back. The important thing was this, the family was together again, and that was all that mattered for the time being…

Nim shook their head as they leaned against the door frame, a soft grin on their face. "Wow…" they whispered.

Spinny flushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's not too plain, is it?"

"What? Oh no, Spinnerella, it's beautiful." Nim stepped into the room, taking one of her hands. "Netossa's going to go nuts, I can already tell…"

Spinny chuckled, pulling away and turning back to the mirror to finish brushing her hair.

"You nervous?" Asked Nim.

"Yeah…" Spinny pulled the brush through her locks, then laid it down on the table, her face turned down in worry. "What if…" She turned to Nim, locking eyes with the one person left that she considered a guardian. "GG, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Nim sighed, then turned to find a chair, motioning for Spinnerella to sit down. "I'm going to tell you something that we never told Netossa." The two sat facing each other, Nim rubber their hands together before continuing. "We always wanted children, and the night Netossa came into our lives was one of the greatest moments of our lives. But…" Nim shrugged, sighing. "It was also one of the most terrifying nights of my life, because I nearly lost Katchja." Spinny gasped, Nim nodded. "Yes… Her body did not take pregnancy well, and I made her promise me that she wouldn't go through with it again, even though she always wanted more than one child. I had just talked her into considering adoption when, well, a little bird fell asleep in our tree." Nim looked back to Spinnerella, giving a soft smile, and taking one of her hands. "You gave my wife something she always wanted, and I think she would have been… well, she would have been over the moon about today. And me? Well, my girls are happy, and that's all that matters to me."

Spinny shook her head, trying as hard as she could to blink back tears, this was one of the few days she wore makeup and didn't want to ruin it. Nim smiled, rubbing her hand in theirs. When the two stood, Nim's brow furrowed, they reached a hand up above their own head. "How in Etheria did you get so tall?"

Spinny burst into laughter, covering her mouth in her hands. Indeed, the top of Nim's head barely reached her chin at this point. Netossa had managed to shoot past them in height, but only by a few inches, Spinnerella on the other hand…

Nim sighed happily, glad that they had lightened the mood. "Well, I'd better be off then, we got about five minutes before it starts." They kissed Spinnerella on the cheek before turning to the door. "I'll see you then, by the way..." They turned one last time, partially though the door. "Netossa's gonna flip when she sees you." With a wink, they slipped through the door. Spinnerella was alone again. She turned back to the mirror, her eyes fell upon a small photo taped to the reflective glass. It was an old shot of the family when she and Netossa were still kids. Katchja was posed in between them, around her neck was a silver collar, an hourglass shaped blue gemstone nestled inside. Spinny gently touched her neck, the violet beads felt warm to her fingertips. She shuddered, soon, she would be finally wearing the family symbol. She gave a nod to the photo, smiling, and turned to the door. "I'll be worthy of it…"

~~~

The sound of roaring wind overcame all other senses. Spinnerella squinted as she continued to force her way into the storm. All she could think to do was climb, up, up, up, until she was fully covered by the clouds. She had never been this close to winds so violent, they writhed and fought, refusing to answer to her commands. Once she had breached into the cyclone, she was forced to go with the currents, around and around her body rotated as she continued to push inward.

"Come on… Come on…"

By the time she reached the eye she began to plummet, falling several yards before regaining herself. Spinnerella summoned a few weaker breezes to catch her, keep her afloat, as she regained her bearings. The eye was smaller than before, but she knew it wouldn't be that way for long.

Please let this work.

Spinnerella started by summoning a few more of the weaker breezes, giving them enough energy to continue going, along with more power. She grabbed a few stragglers from the bigger storms, throwing them into her little herd that circled around her. One by one she continued to add to her own little cyclone, until she felt confident enough to start tugging at the bigger gusts. These ones were stubborn, they liked to run in groups such as this and did not like being controlled, much less by someone so small and insignificant.

Spinnerella's arms trembled as she continued to hold them outstretched, her head pounded as she juggled with keeping herself aloft as she struggled to tame the more violent winds. Suddenly, the bigger gust jerked from her grasp. Spinny's eyes snapped open just as she lost balance, she tumbled, head over heels, towards the choppy waters below.

"Oh no you DON't!" She jerked a few of the smaller breezes to catch her just in time, then righted herself. "Alright, NOW I'm angry!"

She shot herself upwards and grabbed two handfuls of winds, starting again, this time with much more command. The smaller gusts gave her no temper whatsoever anymore, and even some of the smaller storm gusts seemed caught off guard by her new sense of authority. But those large winds, they took up the challenge gladly. Spinnerella continued to grab at whatever gust she could, building and building her own cyclone until it began to push against the storm. "That's it…" She grunted, flexing her trembling arms, all the way down to her fingertips, her command pouring out of every surface and tethering to a new strand of wind. Sweat that beaded from her body was immediately ripped away by the winds that struck her body, she was pelted from every angle by upset gusts. But she refused to budge, she kept her concentration on keeping herself steady while she worked. Pushing. Pushing. Out. All directions. Expanding. Her cyclone struck one of the largest gusts in the storm, it angrily roared and shoved back.

Spinnerella yelled, using every ounce of her power to hold steady against the rebellious wind. "You're… going to split up and that's…" Spinnerella's arms began to shake, she was reaching the end of her limit. She was feeling light headed, strands of air were beginning to slip away from her control again, tears stung her eyes as she could feel herself beginning to lose control again. "No…" The edges of her vision were beginning to blur and darken as her magical energy was beginning to reach its end.

Then, she felt a warm sensation on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a hand slowly make its way down the length of her arm, gripping her wrist, and bracing it against the harsh winds. Violet hair whipped past her face, but Spinnerella wasn't sure if it was her own, or someone else's. She felt another hand on her shoulder, holding it gently but firm, then another on her arm, then another. She didn't dare turn her head to see who these people were, but her heart began to pound in her chest as she recognized their skin tone and whatever clothing patterns were visible to her.

"Don't lose focus, little bird, you can do this…" Said a voice, one that sounded so soft, and so familiar, that it summoned tears from Spinnerella's eyes. They pooled over and were immediately swept away as she regained control of her storm. There was a warm sensation under every hand, too warm to be mere body heat, there was a tingling sensation that came with it. Spinnerella took deep breaths to regain control of her breathing, then closed her eyes. "That's it, little bird, we're here for you…"

Spinnerella cleared her mind, focusing on the swirling patterns of both her winds and the winds from above. She told her storm to move, faster, faster, more momentum, more power. What felt like agonizing work moments ago was like flicking a breeze through a field. She held her arms steady as the winds grew faster, faster, faster, until she felt her frame shaking from the twisting power that was under her control.

"Let it free…" Said the voice.

Spinnerella took a deep breath, then counted to herself and the people with her.

"One… two…"

On three, she let out a cry as she released the hold on her winds, pushing them out against the powerful gusts outside. The new winds crashed through the old ones, sending them into smaller, less powerful spirals that were quick to fade and merge with the migratory winds of Etheria. As she pushed, Spinnerella felt a loud, sickening pop, pain ripped through her right side, causing her to gasp. Her eyes snapped open, she was all alone, the hands that held her were nowhere to be seen. She plummeted, falling like a stone into the ice cold ocean below.

Spinnerella struggled, clawing and kicking at the inky black waters, but she couldn't reach the surface. It was then that she realized her right arm was completely useless, numb to any sensation or control. She continued to push, kick, struggle her way, her one good arm reaching in desperation for the glowing surface above. But no matter how hard she struggled, it always seemed to be just out of reach.

She was already drained of energy from the battle with the storm, and the grappling with the vines, and the beating from the harpy queen. Spinnerella shook under the water, it was so cold… Soon, the surface seemed to slip even farther away from her reach, and her legs could not kick as hard as she wanted. Her chest burned, begging to release the breath it held, as she continued her futile struggle. Finally, after what felt like ages, her lips succumbed to the urges of her lungs, and she released. She watched in vain as the bubbles happily danced their way to the surface, so free, so effortlessly, as she closed her eyes.

~~~

The sun was warm on her back, the clouds effortlessly glided below her. Spinnerella soared over them without a care in the world. The wind was warm and gentle against her face, she noticed it barely moved her hair behind her, and it didn't sting when she opened her eyes. Even her arm was fine when she flexed it, she knew she should have been surprised at that, but then again…

Spinnerella heard giggling below. She looked down and gasped, a great ship floated effortlessly below her, she pulled back and to the side, allowing the hulking ship to rise alongside her. She pulled back until she was upright and landed on the deck with a soft thump. She turned to the doors just in time to see them open.

There she was.

Tempest strode with the grace of a gentle breeze, her bare feet softly padding against the hard wood of the deck. She was dressed in a flowing white gown that hugged her curving, soft frame. Spinnerella rubbed an arm, stepping back as the woman approached her, unsure of what to say or do. But the woman simply took her hands in her own, rubbing her thumbs against the backs of Spinnerella's fingers, and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"I…" Spinnerella said, her voice cracking as she fought back tears. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry about everything that…"

"Sshh," said Tempest, pulling Spinnerella into a hug. Spinnerella was stiff at first, but once she released the breath she was holding, she snaked her arms around the woman's frame. It was here when she finally, after so long, let herself cry. The woman was gentle, she rubbed her daughter's back as she wept, staying still for as long as was needed of her, until Spinnerella finally pulled herself back.

Spinnerella rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. "I… I just… I don't know what to say anymore…"

Tempest took Spinnerella's hand and guided her to the bow of the ship, gesturing with a free hand. Spinnerella followed her gaze, her eyes widening as she saw them. Disappearing in and out of the clouds were hundreds of shapes, all of them people of various ages and shapes, laughing and giggling as they leapt from cloud to cloud. Spinnerella watched then, her mouth hung open slightly in awe as she watched. Finally she released a small laugh when a few of them started waving at her and Tempest. She waved back shyly before the woman began taking a few steps towards the edge of the deck. She turned and looked to Spinnerella before releasing her hand.

Spinnerella turned back to the figures in the sky, then back to the woman. "Am… I to go with you?"

Tempest sighed, her head hung and her shoulders draped. As she raised her head she shook it, her violet locks dancing in that soft, warm breeze. Spinnerella's brow furrowed at the response, she looked back to the figures in the clouds, then to the woman again, taking a step closer. "I don't understand."

With her lips pulled in a thin line, Tempest rushed back to her daughter and embraced her, squeezing her a bit tighter before letting go. When she did, tears were running down her face now, but she was smiling. She cupped Spinnerella's face in her hands, and kissed her on the forehead. She turned Spinnerella to the figures in the clouds again. "Remember," she whispered. "We will always be here to protect you and carry you to safety, so long as you call upon us."

Spinnerella felt a tightening in her chest as she gazed out to the figures. She turned to Tempest, her vision growing hazy. "Wait…"

Tempest gave her hand a final squeeze. "I am so proud of you, my little bird…"

Everything grew cold and dark. Then Spinnerella felt a yanking sensation from behind. Spinnerella felt her limbs all bend in the motion. There was a roaring in her ears followed by an overwhelming coldness that chilled her to the bone. She opened her eyes, squinting at the surge of bright light, and craned her head up. She was hanging from a net, one that glowed, held up by two harpies. Her head hung to the side, leaning against the energy net, and she saw them. Netossa, riding on Rapta's back, the two sharing an equally triumphant grin.

"BOOM! NETS!" Shouted Netossa, raising a fist in the air.

Spinnerella couldn't stop herself from grinning, her chest swelled with overwhelming relief. Netossa was safe. The harpies were safe. She could only hope for Frosta, but as the pain in her shoulder began to rear its ugly head, she closed her eyes and succumbed once more to pain and exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah and Catra hide. Netossa gets to do some healing.

Netossa whistled when she was led into the "steam" room. It was more like a great, long corridor. Several natural hotsprings lined the walls, occasionally an older harpy could be found lounging in one of them, their wings drooped low into the water.

"The springs are off limits unless you are either sick or elderly with aching joints." Said Gayla casually as she guided Netossa to one of the smaller, more secluded springs. In her arms was Frosta, who was still unmoving and pale. She decided that the two guards from earlier would be more useful assisting in bringing everyone underground, plus, she had grown a bit of a soft spot for the girl and wanted to make sure she would recover.

They found a spring that seemed to jut three feet above the ground, too small for a fully grown harpy but a perfect size for a pre-teen Etherian girl. The two gently removed the girls shoes and lowered her into the water. When she was submerged to her shoulders, the two leaned against the stone edge of the hotspring, all they could do was wait.

"I've never seen her do anything like that before, just… absorbing the storms like that." Netossa shook her head. I don't think I've seen ANY of the princesses do that.

"Magic is a fickle thing," replied Gayla. "Our elders say that it is the life of Etheria, flowing in a constant cycle through the planet. If it is kept from that, then it makes the planet sick. I can imagine it will have the same effect on the young one here." Tapping a claw against the stone edge of the spring, she turned to Netossa. "You are honorary members of our kingdom, when this storm passes, I will see to it that you two shall be returned safely to your territories. Surely the little one has elders that know how to treat her particular ailments, yes?"

Netossa felt a twist in her gut. "The two of us?"

Gayla's eyes narrowed, she glanced to Frosta before saying. "You and the ice one, yes."

"Spinny's coming back from this."

"Mmm, and you saw how the other Spinners managed to survive from their own past mistakes?"

Netossa opened her mouth, but shut it, catching herself before she would say something offensive. Instead she turned her gaze back to Frosta, who suddenly began to stir. The two women perked up at the activity, Netossa laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. Frosta shuddered, rubbing her arms, then gave a loud enough sneeze to wake her up. The jolt caused her to sit up in the hotspring with eyes full of panic, but Netossa was ready.

"Easy there, Frosta, hey! It's alright!"

Frosta was sent into a coughing fit, she covered her mouth with an elbow, then sniffled. She shuddered again, then turned her tired face in Netossa's direction.

"Netossa? Wh- Where am I?"

"You're in an underground hotspring room, you're perfectly safe." Said Netossa.

Gayla stepped into the girl's view. "You removed the snow from the storms that trapped my people. On behalf of my mother and my kingdom, we thank you, you are an honorary member of our people."

Frosta gave a tired thumbs up and sank farther into the spring. "You could have jailed me and it would have been worth it so long as I can live in here."

Netossa smirked, shaking her head, then her face turned grim. "Frosta, how exactly did you get the idea to do that? You literally absorbed a big snow storm, isn't this going to have long lasting effects?"

Frosta shrugged, the water was up to her ears. "Eh, in my training with my council I was taught that I could give or shave off power from snow storms if needed. I was told that I should only ever do it during an emergency, and… yeah? This kinda was? My people had a hand in something terrible, trying to fix it was the least I could do."

"Frosta, you nearly…" Netossa sighed, shaking her head. "Just… warn us the next time you try to do something like that, alright? Also, you didn't answer my other question."

"I'll be… I'll be…" Frosta rose from the water just in time to sneeze into her arm again. She pulled back, groaning. "I'll be fine, just…" She shuddered. "I'm gonna need to sleep it off."

Netossa sighed and put her jacket back on, she turned to Gayla. "Thank you for this, really."

Gayla nodded, offering a clawed hand. "It is good to know that the young one is safe."

"Yeah, and now that it's confirmed, I need to see if Spinny is okay. Can you guide me outta here?"

"Wait, what's wrong with Spinnerella?" Frosta turned around, leaning against the edge of the hot spring. "Can I come?"

"You stay in there where it's warm." Netossa said sternly, she turned to Gayla. "Please, I need to see what's happening up there."

Gayla glanced between the two, then nodded to Netossa. Placing two fingers in her lips, she whistled and two guards appeared at the entrance of the room. "One of you watch our guest here and make sure she stays in the water for another fifteen minutes, the other one can get her some dry clothes and blankets. Keep her WARM! When this is over we're bringing her back to her people so she can properly recover." She then turned to Netossa. "Let's see how your Spinner has handled the storm."

~~~

It had taken some back and forth, much more than what Catra's patience usually allowed, before Hordak finally relented. He printed out a copy of the coordinates and handed them over to Catra, who snatched them from his hands.

"Please understand, I am only trying to respect the privacy of-"

"Privacy-Schmivacy, Hordak, we're talking about missing people!"

Hordak shrugged, turning back to his research. "Those two have proven that they're capable of taking care of themselves. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Said Catra as she turned to leave. "Whatever happens to them, feel free to live with the knowledge that it's your fault."

Micah winced as she pushed past him, giving a glance to Hordak, who merely paused before continuing his research. "Thank you, Hordak." He said plainly before turning to leave. He joined Catra outside, her nose in the papers, she pulled back and grimaced. "Ugh, this guy was beat up bad…"

Micah's eyes widened at the images. "Oh… oh no. Wait… those garnments, is that a Nomad? A real Nomad?"

Catra turned to Micah with a raised eyebrow. "A what-now?"

Micah jumped then shook his head. "N-Nevermind, long story, can I see the coordinates?"

Catra sighed and handed them over. "It's a good ways north, pretty much at the border of the Fright Zone. I don't get why they would be over there…" Her tail swished in frustration. "I wish Adora was here, she'd probably know where they are, she's the better friend…"

"Aaaaaw, who needs Adora when you have SWIFT WIND?" The two felt themselves shoved from behind as their third companion made himself known. He posed, holding his wings partially out and a hoof in the air. "Now, did Hordak give us a lead?"

Micah cleared his throat and nodded. "Y-Yes, Swift Wind…" He proceeded to hold the map out for the three of them to see.

Swift Wind studied the map with one of his large eyes, 'hmmmm'-ing along. His ears flicked forward as he grinned. "Ahh, yes! I can get you there no prob! That's nothing for the great-!" He suddenly paused, his face dropping from his usual carefree grin to full attention. He stepped back and turned his head to the north, his ears flicking left and right. "We need to hide."

"What?" Micah's brow furrowed.

Swift Wind turned to them, his eyes large. "No, seriously guys, shelter, NOW!"

Catra's fur stood on end as a chill ran down her spine. Her eyes slowly widened as she turned to lock eyes with the horse. She turned to Micah. "He's right, we gotta get back inside."

Micah threw up his hands. "Okay, I'm missing something here, can we-?"

An alarm siren suddenly drowned out any and all noise, jumping the retired king to attention. He was then grabbed by the shoulders and shoved back into Hordak's lair with Swift Wind scrambling behind them. Catra had just managed to hit the 'door shut' button before a great roaring sound overtook the sirens. The three had just enough time to brace themselves before the whole structure began to shake. Vents squealed like whistles, carrying in dust and dirt from the outside. Catra and Micah were braced against the wall next to each other, he could feel the panic radiating from her smaller frame as the chaos thundered past them outside. But, just as sudden as it arrived, it was gone. Hordak emerged from his room, red eyes glowing with concern.

"Everyone alright?" He asked cautiously.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Asked Micah in an almost commanding voice.

Hordak's eyes narrowed in thought. "The Fright Zone has had various winds from the north before, but never one as… violent as that." He turned back to the group, eyes locking with Catra. "Perhaps you are correct to be worried about your friends." He focused on Micah. "Shall I have a few of my brothers follow you? In case you need backup?"

Micah glanced to Catra, then to Swift Wind. "I… don't think that will be necessary, Hordak."

"Do it anyway, though." Said Catra. "We'll keep in touch, but maybe send a few of your guys over to the coordinates, just in case."

Hordak nodded gravely. "I shall send a message out to my brothers, they will meet you there on a skiff."

"Good, alright, it feels safe enough to leave." Catra pushed past Micah and headed for the door. Micah and Swift Wind exchanged looks, but the horse shrugged and followed Catra out.

"Feels safe enough to me to fly, let's get this over with." Said Swift Wind as he lowered himself for Catra and Micah.

"Right," answered Catra, her eyes focused ahead.

Micah pulled himself up behind her. "I'm… sure they're alright. They're smart girls."

Catra grunted, gripping to Swift Wind's mane as he turned. The horse took a few long strides before spreading his wings and taking to the skies once more.

~~~

They finally reached the shore, Netossa just about fell face first into the sand when Rapta's talons touched the ground. She didn't care, she sprinted over to the two harpies that were carrying her net, allowing it to fade from their hands. She slid to her knees next to Spinnerella, taking her hand.

"Spinnerella, come on…" She checked her wife's pulse, then her breathing. Suddenly she was very thankful that Angella had forced the girls to take CPR when they joined the rebellion. It took several tries, each time Netossa pulled herself away after puffing a breath into Spinny's mouth she would mumbled. "Come on, come on…" Several harpies made their way out of the underground and approached to watch. Rapta had already called for the medicine woman, she stood back a few paces behind Netossa, her wings drooped in worry.

After a final puff, Netossa jerked her head back just in time. Spinnerella's eyes shot open as she immediately began coughing. Netossa helped roll her to her side as she vomited salt water into the sand. "That's right!" Netossa said with a shaking voice. "That's my girl…" With tears flowing down her face, Netossa pulled Spinnerella's hair behind her ears.

When Spinnerella finally finished, she slowly rolled onto her back again and took slow, pained breaths. She opened her eyes again and looked to Netossa. "Hey you," she breathed, giving a weak smile.

Netossa sat back, covering her mouth to hold back the sobs of relief. When she regained herself she said "Spinny, can this be the last time I have to save you?"

"Hey, that's just you getting me back for the vines." Spinnerella said in a playful but very exhausted tone. She tried to give a smile, but it turned into a grimace as she gripped her damaged arm.

Netossa gasped and immediately focused on her injury. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"My arm…" Spinnerella whispered. "I-I can't…"

Heavy footsteps came from behind, an older harpy knelt next to Netossa. "I have been called for, allow me." Netossa was wary of the intruder, but she looked to Rapta, who gave an encouraging nod. She moved aside and propped her wife's head in her lap. The medicine woman was adorned in shells, hanging from her shoulder was a bag filled with various herbs and tools. She felt over Spinnerella's injured area with her hands, growling under her breath. "This is a common injury, but an ugly one nonetheless. I can fix it, but it won't be pleasant, and it won't be the same again." She reached into her bag and pulled out a large splinter of driftwood, holding it up to Spinnerella's mouth. "Bite." Spinnerella did as she was told, taking the shard of wood in her teeth, she had a feeling she knew where this was going. Netossa guessed it too and took Spinnerella's good hand in hers.

The medicine woman pulled herself back, lining up the dislocated limb with its socket properly, then counted to three. There was another popping sound followed by rockets of intense pain all through Spinnerella's chest. She screamed, biting hard into the wood and squeezing Netossa's hand. Netossa winced, squeezing her wife's hand and closing her eyes. When it was through, the medicine woman took the wood back and tossed it to the sand. She pulled out a scrap of cloth and fashioned a sling for the arm. "No using it, no putting weight on it, let the muscles heal for at least three months before you try using it." She locked eyes with Spinnerella. "Rest." She said sharply, then looked to Netossa. "That goes for you too, you both look like you need it."

"Thank you," said Spinnerella.

The older harpy waved a hand. "Think nothing of it, Spinner. You broke the storm apart, the least I can do is fix a dislocated shoulder."

Spinnerella's eyes widened. She tried to sit up, causing Netossa to jump and help her. When Spinnerella got a good look at the horizon, of the sun and clear blue skies, it was just enough to make her weep. She covered her mouth with her good hand and shook her head.

"Hey," said Netossa. "It's alright, you did it."

Spinnerella nodded, shuddering. "They… they're free, Nomads and Harpies." She whispered. "They're free…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, everyone, the next chapter is gearing up to be the last!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah, Catra and Swifty uncover something big!

"This can't be… It just can't!" Micah shook his head as the three glided over the choppy waters. "A whole new island? There's no island on any maps of this area, this can't have just been… hiding this whole time?"

"Hey, weird things happen all the time with magic, right?" Catra shrugged, her grip tight on Swift Wind's mane.

"Coming in for a landing!" Swifty said excitedly, angling his wings down. It was one of his better landings, a gentle lope on the sandy beach. The two slipped off his back and began studying the area.

"Seems pretty clear to me…" Said Catra cautiously. "Dunno if I like the look of those trees, though."

Micah walked to the edge of the beach and knelt by one of the trees. "Hmm, they're alive, though they don't look lit… And… Oh." His eyes widened, he took a step back. "Oh no, I recognize those vines."

Catra stepped up behind him. "What about them?"

Micah stared gravely into the dark forest. "We might need to call for backup. Bow, Adora, maybe Entrapta." He pulled out his communicator. "Wait, no signal? How can that-?"

"Uh, guys?" Swift Wind trotted over to the two, his eyes looking upwards. That's when Catra and Micah noticed the large shadows circling above them. They readied themselves as three intimidating winged folk landed nearby, their eyes narrow but curious.

"We want no trouble!" Called Micah, his hands in the air. Catra watched him with concern as he stepped forward. "We're just looking for our friends, have you seen them?"

"Yeah! Or do you have them locked in a dungeon? In which case get ready to tangle with THE MIGHTY SWIFT WIND!" Swifty stepped forward, rearing and striking a pose.

Catra rolled her eyes and shook her head, it was her turn to step forward. "Listen, purple chick, chick with nets, possibly a small feisty thing with ice powers cause we got word she was missing as well. You seen 'em?"

The three winged people glanced among each other curiously. Suddenly there was a sound of breaking foliage from the trees. Micah, Catra and Swifty turned their attention to the trees before a familiar head of white hair made itself visible.

"Catra?" Netossa called out. "King Micah? Sw- wait… Swift Wind?" She placed her hands on her hips as she strode forward, smirking. "So this is the search party, huh? Took you long enough."

Catra's ears drooped in concern. "Netossa! You alright?"

Netossa stopped in front of the three winged people. "Oh yeah, right as rain! I've just been helping my new friends here in clearing the corrupted vines out of their woods."

"Wait a minute," Micah said while stepping forward. "You can clear them out?"

"Oh yeah! Once I managed to shut off the system that had them get corrupted, they're about as much of a pain as any weed, right ladies?"

The three winged beings nodded, giving toothy grins that caused Swift Wind to back up a step. Netossa crossed her arms still grinning. "Ladies, meet my friends, Catra, Micah and Swift Wind. Friends, this is Clawda, Feather and Gayla. Gayla's next in like to carry the title of Harpy Queen."

The one named Gayla stepped forward and offered a hand to the three, which Micah took. "I haven't heard talk of harpies since my youth, we thought you'd all… well…"

Gayla nodded. "Well, the world is full of surprises, I guess. Many secrets are still waiting to be revealed."

Catra stepped around the two as they began to chat, approaching Netossa. "Hey, we were originally out looking for you and Spinnerella, but we got news that Frosta had disappeared as well. Is she with you?"

Netossa nodded in a slightly more serious manner. "Yeah, they're both kinda rough, but they're okay."

"If you're right as rain I can't imagine how the other two must be if they're considered 'rough'." Catra chuckled, gesturing to Netossa's now filthy and scratched up self. Netossa chuckled, shaking her head. "It's been kind of eventful for the past day."

"Days," said Catra. "Netossa, you guys have been gone for almost a week."

Netossa blinked, crossing her arms. "Oh… well, my house plants are probably dying." She sighed, shaking her head. "Oh well, we were getting ready to head back soon anyway. The queen wanted to give Spinny and Frosta another day to recuperate before they bring us home."

"How many of these harpies are there?" Asked Catra in a more quiet level.

"Enough for a queen," replied Netossa. "They're fine, at least they are now. You have nothing to worry about."

Micah and Gayla approached the group. "Gayla's going to show me Frosta, apparently she encountered a magic related illness?"

Netossa snapped her fingers. "Oh! Yeah, you might be able to help her with that! Come on, I'll take you."

As much as the two wanted to help in clearing away the corrupted vines, especially Spinnerella, Valka gave them an order to get some sun and rest. Frosta was watching the waters from the top of a boulder, a rag clutched in her hands, while Spinnerella was lounging against said boulder in the grass, her eyes closed and her face very serene.

When Frosta caught sight of the approaching group her eyes lighted up, she jumped from the boulder and ran for her friends. "Hey guys! You finally found us!"

Micah immediately asked for details on the magic issue, which Frosta was more than willing to give. He checked her aura over with a few healing runes, brow furrowed in concentration. "I have witnessed alliance members drawing magic in, but if your story checks out then that must have been quite a lot. Your aura seems to be stable, just very concentrated." He took a step back, "I think you need to return to the Kingdom of Snows and reconnect with the Fractal Flake. That should balance it all out."

Frosta shrugged, but nodded and crossed her arms. "Makes sense to me. But… I kinda want to make sure Spinnerella is good to go before I leave."

Netossa stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, Frosta, it's over. Spinny will be fine, she just needs a bit more time before she can travel."

Micah raised an eyebrow at Netossa. "What's wrong with Spinnerella?"

Netossa sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. She seemed to be holding back a laugh. She looked to Spinny, still lying in the sun against the boulder, and turned back to the group. "You wanna see?"

The three newcomers, of course, wanted to see what the fuss was about. Netossa seemed almost too willing to provide.

Spinnerella didn't pay the group any mind when they approached, she didn't even open her eyes when Netossa knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Spinny," said Netossa softly. "Hey, Spinny, we got company."

Spinnerella casually rolled her head towards Netossa and slowly opened her eyes. "Heeeeeeeyyyy," she said softly, moving her slinged arm up. Netossa gently guided it back down.

"Spinny, remember? You can't move that one." She said gently.

"I can't?" Asked Spinnerella, still in a soft tone. She rolled her head to the other side, brow furrowed. "I…" Her eyes then widened as a look of dramatic realization came to her. "Oooooooh, oh right! The storm ripped it off after the ghosts helped me!"

Swift Wind backed up a pace, his ears pulled back. "She sounds like she's thrown one too many horseshoes!"

Catra burst into laughter, doubling over. "She sounds like Adora when the sword got infected with that chip thing!"

Micah looked over Spinnerella, her bruised body, her tied up arm, her equally torn and dirty clothes, her hair free of its ties and draped around her shoulders. He gave Netossa a concerned look.

Netossa shrugged, shaking her head. "Your majesty, it's been a rough couple of days."

"Tell me about it…" said Frosta, blowing her nose into the rag she carried.

Catra, still giggling, asked. "So why's Spinnerella sounding more air headed than usual? Something about ghosts?"

Netossa stood, dusting herself off and chuckling. "She won't stop talking about ghosts." She sighed and crossed her arms. "The long and short of it is that Spinny dislocated her arm and the harpies graciously fixed her up. They gave her this tea-"

"It's a sacred tea," said Gayla. All eyes turned to her. "It is given when one of our own is in severe discomfort, made with fermented roots and fruits from our trees."

"She's feeling NOTHING." Said Frosta, grinning. She pointed to Spinnerella, who was now slowly dragging her good hand against the grass and mumbling about how soft it felt.

"Can I get some of that tea?" Asked Catra, holding back another giggle.

Gayla smirked, raising an eyebrow. "When our fruit trees begin to bear again, perhaps."

"We're gonna water it down next time." Netossa said, guiding Spinnerella to lean back against the boulder once more. "Darling, lie down and relax, okay?"

Spinnerella took Netossa's hand and pressed her cheek against it. "I love you…" She said in a sleepy tone. Netossa chuckled, gently pulling her hand away.

"I love you too, now rest." She turned back to the others. "It's actually perfect that you three are here. Swifty, mind taking Frosta home for me? The palace guards might be a bit more friendly to you than members of a kingdom that hasn't been seen in generations."

Swift Wind, eager to please, puffed up his chest and fanned his wings. "Tis nothing for a creature and speedy and majestic as the great Swift Wind!"

"Perfect!" Netossa snapped her fingers happily and turned to Frosta. "You ready to go, kid?"

Frosta rubbed her arms, turning to glance at the delirious Spinny, then turned back to Netossa. "You'll let me know when you guys get home?"

"Of course!" Said Netossa. At that moment, Spinnerella fell into a fit of giggles and started making comments about the trees being 'fuzzy'. Netossa shook her head and whispered. "I'll give you ALL the details of what comes out of her mouth."

It was enough to get Frosta to let out a few giggles of her own, she hugged Netossa and turned to Swifty, who knelt and allowed the girl to climb on.

"Anyone else looking for a ride to Snows?" Asked Swifty.

Catra gave a worried look to Netossa, who shrugged and smirked. "You SURE you're alright?"

Netossa gestured to Spinnerella. "Trust me, neither of us is feeling ANY pain right now."

Catra nodded, giving Netossa a fist bump before turning to Swifty. "I guess I'll chaperone you two." She turned to Micah. "We'll swing back for you, gramps."

Micah grunted, smirking at Catra's new pet name for him. With a few strides and a wingbeat, the horse was in the air with his passengers.

Micah turned back to Gayla and clapped his hands. "Now, as previous king of Bright Moon, I would be honored to hear of the events that happened between you fine folks and my young subjects." He spoke in his friendlist, and most kingly tone. Gayla gave a confused look to Netossa, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

~~~

Valka, Rapta, Gayla and Netossa gave Micah the story of what happened. The three crashing onto the island, the storm that concealed it, the capture, the ship, the vines, and the eventual battle against the winds. Spinnerella eventually came down from the effects of the tea and was able to give Micah a few brief details of her struggle with the storm.

"It was mostly a matter of splitting it off." Said Spinny as they walked along the beach. "But in doing so my arm kinda got, well, pulled in the wrong direction I guess."

"And what about the ghosts?" Asked Netossa with a smirk.

Spinnerella shot her a look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Netossa chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, you take all the time you need before you're ready to tell me, that's fine."

Spinny sighed, feeling a weight lift off of her shoulders. She returned the kiss. Of course she'd tell Netossa of what really happened in the storm, but right now she was just exhausted of talking about it.

Micah shook his head as he gazed along the beach. "This is… such an incredible find. And to think, it was here the whole time. The ship of the Wind Nomads, the lost harpy kingdom, and a key to shutting down the systems of Beast Island all in one! Ladies, you really had quite the mission."

Spinnerella sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah, and all I want now is to take a long hot shower."

Rapta stepped forward eagerly. "You cannot fly with her arm in such a condition. Perhaps I shall carry you home?"

Spinnerella and Netossa exchanged looks before Netossa said. "Thanks, but we have a speeder waiting for us on the mainland, we just need the lift to that, we should be alright the rest of the way."

"You mean the speeder that Swifty, Catra and I saw completely flipped over the crashed into a rock on the way over here?" Micah said, raising an eyebrow. The couple's heads snapped to lock eyes with him. He nodded. "Yes, that surge of wind must have knocked it around a bit. Hordak's clone buddies are already taking it to the Fright Zone to get it fixed, no worries." He stroked his beard in thought. "Actually, I think it would be beneficial for Rapta and Gayla to take you two back to Bright Moon with me."

"Your majesty, with all due respect-" said Netossa, but Micah held up a hand.

"Ah-ah-ah! Not only would it make ME feel better to see you both getting checked out by my personal medical staff, but before I left I was obligated to let a certain someone know their girls had gone missing." He gave a smirk. "I'm sure they would appreciate a check in from their daughters."

The two young women grew pale as they looked at each other. "Oh no…" said Spinnerella.

Netossa turned back to Micah. "Are you crazy?! You could have given GG a heart attack!" She turned to Gayla. "When can you be ready? We'll show you the way!"

Gayla turned to Micah, who crossed his arms and grinned. "We'll give you the proper Bright Moon greeting, and maybe someday down the line we can be considered allies."

Gayla's face softened in understanding. "We can be ready as soon as your four legged friend returns."

~~~

"Spinny, are you sure your arm can handle that?"

"Netossa, it's not like it's exactly a heavy load." Spinnerella gently set the stack of board games on the coffee table. When she straightened herself, she rolled her right shoulder and turned to her wife. "See? Just fine."

Netossa stared back at her, one eyebrow raised but a smirk hung underneath. "Alright, I GUESS you're good enough to help me bring in the refreshments." Spinnerella sighed, smiling, and followed Netossa back into the kitchen. It was the usual spread, vegetables, crackers, juices, and some wine in the fridge. Netossa had just set the last of the snacks down on a nearby table when she heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" She called to Spinny. She strode over to the door and opened it, revealing Bow, Glimmer, Adora and Catra. Netossa's eyes lit up, for a first official game night after the war, this was already shaping up to be a good time.

"Hey Netossa, are we too early?" Asked Glimmer sheepishly.

"Oh please, not at all! Come on in, folks!" Netossa stepped to the side, allowing the four to enter. "Make yourselves at home, the others should be coming shortly."

"Wow, Netossa, I think this is the first time Catra and I have visited." Said Adora, gazing at the the couples' photo wall. She paused, staring at a particular photo, she motioned for Catra to join her. "Look at this…" She said softly.

  
Catra, upon seeing the photo, burst into a fit of snickers. "Wow, Netossa, you went through quite the tomboy phase!" She gestured to the photo in question, where a young Netossa was posed in a low tree branch and dressed in garments MUCH darker than she would be caught in today.

Netossa, offering a tray of snacks to Glimmer and Bow, laughed. "Never grew out of it! Well, not all the way at least."

Adora's eyes focused on another photo. "Aaaaw, Netossa, is this you as a kid? That's so- oh wow. You and Spinnerella must go way back!"

Netossa turned her head again, following Adora's gaze. The photo in question was of the two posed in front of a large hydrangea bush, they had to have been around nine or ten at the time. She grinned. "Oh yeah, we go waaaay back."

It was Catra's turn to glance back at the wall, just as Spinnerella entered the room with the final tray of refreshments. Catra pointed to a new photo, Katchja and Nim sitting on a beach, they were clinking glasses, smiling. They both wore matching cuffs with that familiar hourglass shaped symbol. "Who are these two?" Catra asked with a smirk. "Looks like an old photo."

Netossa opened her mouth, but Spinnerella stepped over and snaked an arm around her waist. "Our parents." Spinnerella said casually. "I think that was their honeymoon, wasn't it?" She looked to Netossa, who stared back at her, dark eyes shimmering.

"Y-Yeah," said Netossa. "I believe they went to Mystacor."

Glimmer's eyes widened. "Ooooh, Bow! Maybe we should do that for our honeymoon!"

Bow groaned, shaking his head. "And have Aunt Casta chasing us all over the place? Are you kidding me?"

The room erupted in laughter and sparked up more chatter amongst the guests. Netossa turned to Spinnerella and kissed her, she reached a hand up to stroke her wife's face. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Spinnerella took the hand in hers, kissing it. "It feels good to be home." She whispered back.

Netossa blushed. Their moment was interrupted by another, more heavy knock, which caused the guests to jump. Netossa pulled away from Spinnerella. "That would be Gayla and Rapta." She said, chuckling. "I'll let them in before they leave marks on the door."

Spinnerella chuckled and gestured to the stack of board games. "Okay, well, while we wait for the others to arrive, anyone up for a quick round?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to extend a massive THANK YOU to everyone that left kudos and feedback to this fic! When I started out, I had NO IDEA that this story would extend to something this big. I was expecting four to eight chapters tops, not TWENTY! But in the end, I'm so glad that I forced myself to finish this thing. It was a great exercise in story structure for me. I hope you all had as much fun reading as I did throwing it out there! I love you all!


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingdoms come together, Hordak has something for Netossa, the wives take a ride on the winds.

"Henceforth, from this day forward, the Kingdom of Snows and the Kingdom of Talon Mountain are allies!" Frosta took the clawed hand of Gayla and raised it, at least as far up as she could manage. They were met with thunderous applause from the crowds below, from their balcony above in Frosta's castle. Netossa and Spinnerella applauded from their position, at the back of the balcony with Rapta and Valka.

"She is a fiery spirit," said Valka, "she would have been a great harpy."

"We're lucky to have her on the alliance." Responded Netossa.

The reception was lively, but thankfully in an orderly fashion. After the initial shock of the citizens meeting the harpies, the mingling was fairly calm. The princesses of the other kingdoms came to visit as well to meet the new ambassadors for themselves. Rapta had stepped up, eager to answer any and all inquiries about her people and their culture.

"She'll make a fine ambassador," said Gayla. "Thank you for the recommendation, young princess."

Frosta shrugged, crossing her arms with a smirk. "Don't mention it, she deserves to be able to see the rest of Etheria."

"Mother will be proud of her, I think, in due time." Said Gayla as she watched Rapta mingling with a few representatives of the Fright Zone. Her face turned down, showing a hint of pain. "I wished I could have helped her. But I am happy that she has her freedom."

Spinnerella and Netossa stepped over, Gayla turned to the three. "As future queen of Talon Mountain, I thank you, and I am so happy to have you as friends."

"Hey, it's not every day you crash into a hidden kingdom, right?" Netossa said casually with a smirk. "But I'm glad this was the outcome."

Gayla smiled warmly, then turned to Spinnerella. "You are free to recover any and all artifacts from your people. They are yours by birthright."

Spinnerella nodded, shrugged, and forced herself to not wince as her shoulder barked its dislike of the action. "Thank you, Gayla, that really means a lot."

"You're not flying over there by yourself, you know." Netossa said, nudging her.

"Of course," said Spinnerella, wrapping an arm around her wife's waist. "We can go together sometime."

"Yeah, it's my turn to see the inside of that ship!" Frosta said excitedly.

The four laughed in agreement.

~~~

"You sure you're ready for this?" Asked Spinnerella, her hand on her wife's shoulder.

Netossa stared at the doors to Hordak's sanctum, without saying a word she briskly strode forward and opened them. Spinnerella followed her in. They walked past the walls of endless names, the documents, the papers, his now endless list.

Hordak was at his computers again when they arrived, her turned to see them, nodding. "Ah, Netossa," Hordak said in a calm tone. "I supposed you know why I've called you here."

Netossa crossed her arms. "Yeah, and judging by what you put the both of us through after you called Spinny over, I imagine it's not going to be entirely pleasant."

Hordak nodded gravely and pulled a thick envelope from his desk. He held it out to Netossa. "Everything I could find, it's all there, and it belongs to you."

Netossa hesitated, but took the envelope and opened it. Spinnerella watched her as she gingerly pulled a page out. Netossa soon went pale as she read through the text, Spinnerella skimmed it from over her shoulder, a chill ran down her back. The two looked to Hordak, who turned his gaze to the floor in shame.

"I do not expect any forgiveness for this, for any of it. But you deserve to know what happened to the one named Katchja, all of the documents are in there, yours by right."

Netossa's hands shook as she stared back at the red eyed alien. Spinnerella placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and stormed out of the room. Spinnerella halted herself from following her wife, she needed time. Instead she turned to Hordak. "Thank you for at least giving her that." She said flatly.

Hordak nodded, sighing, and turned back to his computers. Just then a clone strolled into the room with another box of papers, it smiled when it noticed the young woman in the room. "Oh! Si-Spinnerella!" The clone hesitated, glancing to Hordak nervously before smiling back at Spinnerella. "Good to see you again!"

Spinnerella nodded, giving a shy smile to the clone as it set the box down and left. She turned back to Hordak before leaving. "Thank you again." She said softer. "I know you can't make things right, and I know I can't speak for everyone, but it's good to see you're at least trying. Trying is still doing something, and sometimes that's all you can do." Hordak merely waved a hand over his shoulder in response to Spinnerella, he wouldn't turn away from his computers. Spinnerella then turned and left the sanctum.

Netossa had been crying in an alleyway when Spinnerella found her. When she saw Spinny she threw her arms around her, weeping into her chest. Spinnerella held her with shaking arms, fighting back tears of her own. She knew whatever was on that report wasn't pretty, but it was her turn to be strong for Netossa.

After a few moments, Netossa pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "We… we have to tell Nim."

"Darling, are you sure?"

"Yes, they deserve to know too." She took Spinnerella's hands in her own. "Thanks for coming with me to this." She said. "I… don't think I would have been able to go in there alone."

"Hey, we're a team." Spinnerella said softly. "I'll always be here for you."

Netossa pulled her into a hug again, then kissed her. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." Whispered Spinnerella. "Here, I'll fly us over. That way we won't have to borrow a speeder."

"I dunno, Spinny, isn't your shoulder still giving you trouble?"

Rather than arguing, Spinnerella scooped her wife in her arms. Ignoring the dull ache in her shoulder, she smirked at her wife. "Light as a feather, as always." She said as she summoned a breeze to gently lift them from the ground.

Netossa clutched the envelope in her arms as they took off and laid her head against her wife's shoulder. Spinny held her tight as they ascended over the metal structures of the Fright Zone and turned towards Bright Moon. Using her magic, Spinnerella gripped a gust of wind that was heading towards their destination and let it carry them. The wind decided to pull up, much to her surprise. They found themselves snaking in between two low sets of clouds, gliding along the soft, fluffy structures. Netossa seemed to be enjoying the ride, she always liked it when Spinny took her through the cloud formations when they were younger.

Soon, the gust began to veer off course. Spinnerella released her hold and leapt to grip another. As she did, she heard a faint giggling in the distance. She turned her head slightly to see a flash of violet duck behind a cloud far off. She heard another giggle and saw another flash, then another, then another. She gripped Netossa closer to her as they continued on their path. Netossa completely oblivious to the figures in the distance, so Spinnerella decided to not bring it up. What good would it do at this point? Besides, it wasn't like this was anything to be scared of.

Instead, Spinnerella smiled calmly as she continued to ride the air currents above Etheria, traveling with them rather than commanding them. As she jumped from one current to the next, she could feel the presence of them all. They traveled alongside her, dancing, laughing, reveling in their new freedom. Even though her heart ached and her body grew weary, Spinnerella felt a sense of calm rush over her, one that she hadn't felt in ages.

Etheria was healing, and it would continue healing for years, it was broken and would bear the scars forever. The planet and the people would never be the same again, never fully recover. But for just a moment, just for now, she was holding the woman she loved the most and leaping through the clouds with her people.

As she neared the edge, Spinnerella took an effortless leap from a cloud and soared over the countryside, happy tears beginning to well in her eyes, as she made her descent into Bright Moon. She could feel them waving goodbye from behind as they parted ways from the two, but they were happy to be leaping from cloud to cloud, laughing, dancing, finally free.

Spinnerella kissed her wife on the forehead as they landed on solid ground. Finally, she was truly at home in both worlds, each as much of a part of her as the other.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I wasn't expecting to do this when I completed chapter 20, but after some time I felt a little bugged that I didn't include a final scene with Frosta and Hordak. Consider this a little bookend for the both of them, as well as a closure for the titular wives. Anyway, thanks again to everyone who enjoyed this story!


End file.
